You're My First
by RedApplee
Summary: Tidak ada yang salah dengan rasa Suka, namun bagaimana jika Byun Baekhyun jatuh cinta pada pamannya Oh Sehun?... [COMPLETE]
1. Chapter 1

**You're My First**

 **Main Cast :**

Byun Baekhyun

Oh Sehun

Other Cast :

(Byun) Miyoung

(Byun) Nichkhun

Rate : T

 **Summary :**

" Oppa, gendong aku kekamar " - Baekhyun

" Baekhyunie~, samchonemu baru saja datang " - Miyoung

" Shamconemu akan pindah ke London sayang " - Nichkhun

" Hiks... kalau oppa pergi nanti siapa lagi namja tampan yang bisa kupandangi "

" Aku sudah berjanji pada teman-temanku akan mengenalkan oppaku yang tampan pada mereka dihari kelulusan... " - Baekhyun

" _Shamcon_ baby byun, _shamcone_ mu yang tampan " - Sehun

" Hhh... oppa menyebalkan " - Baekhyun

" Tidur yang nyenyak baby Byun " - Sehun

" Aku menyayangi oppa " - Baekhyun

" Oppa menyayangimu juga keponakanku "

 **Annyeong ^^**

ini kilasan untuk FF baru hehe

apaan iniii? ff BND ajahh belon selesee #plakk heheh

ini salah satu FF yang udah lama nangkring di lepii kkss!

dan btw ini HunBaek ^^ HunBaek-Ship Mana Suaranyaaaa! hehehe

I'm still ChanBaek-Ship but Ilove Baek dan pair lainnya jugaaa ^^

sooo? tertarik sm FF ini...

kelanjutannya bergantung pada readernim yeorobun ^^ *smooch*


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1**

Gadis manis berseragam SMP tampak berjalan dengan riang menyusuri komplek perumahan dimana ia tinggal. Rambutnya yang dikuncir tampak bergerak-gerak seiring dengan langkahnya yang ringan. Ia bersenandung riang menyanyikan lagu salah satu girlgroup kesukaannya.

 _Neomu banjjak banjjak nunibusyeo No No No No No  
Neomu kkamjjak kkamjjak nollan naneun Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh  
Neomu jjaritjjarit momi tteollyeo Gee Gee Gee Gee Gee  
Jeojeun nunbit Oh Yeah joheun hyanggi Oh Yeah Yeah Yeah _

"Baekhyunie annyeong !" gadis berponi itu menoleh kearah suara yang memanggilnya.

"Ohh Minhyuk oppa annyeong," Baekhyun menghentikan langkahnya dan menghampiri namja manis tetangganya yang tengah bersiap untuk mengajak siberian husky berbulu putih miliknya jalan-jalan sore. " _Eurongi annyeong, noona watta,"_ Baekhyun mengelus bulu lembut Eurongi dengan sayang.

"Kau baru pulang sekolah?" tanya Minhyuk.

"Ne oppa, karena sekarang sudah ditingkat akhir kami banyak mendapat pelajaran tambahan," Baekhyun mempoutkan bibirnya lucu membuat Minhyuk gemas dan mengusuk lembut puncak kepala tetangga manisnya itu.

"Semangat, _ne uri_ Baekhyunie~" Baekhyun mengangguk lucu.

"Noona ingin ikut berjalan-jalan sore bersama Eurongi tapi noona lelah sekali, _eottokhae_?" tanya Baekhyun pada anjing yang menggonggong dan bergelanjut pada kaki Baekhyun itu.

" Istirahatlah, jalan bersama Eurongi bisa lain kali," Minhyuk menarik tali pengikat Eurongi.

" Eurongie~ kita bermain lain kali saja ya, noona yaksokhae," Minhyuk tertawa kecil melihat tingkah manis Baekhyun. Baekhyun memang akrab dengan tetangga depan rumahnya itu termasuk dengan Eurongi yang begitu menyukai Baekhyun.

"Sepertinya ada tamu dirumahmu, Baekhyun-ah," Baekhyun mengikuti arah pandang Minhyuk dan baru sadar ada sebuah mobil yang tidak asing didepan rumahnya.

" Ohh.. bukankah itu mobil... whooaa~," Baekhyun langsung berdiri dan berlari kecil. Ia teringat sesuatu dan menoleh kearah Minhyuk saat baru sampai didepan pagar rumahnya. "Oppa, Eurongie, annyeong," Minhyuk hanya geleng-geleng kepala melihat tingkah Baekhyun yang lucu. Sementara Eurongi menggonggong tidak rela melihat Baekhyun menghilang masuk kedalam rumahnya.

.

.

Baekhyun tahu dengan benar itu mobil siapa, dan rasa lelahnya seketika menghilang begitu melihat mobil itu.

"Baekhyunie~ pulaaaang !" serunya riang begitu sampai didalam rumahnya, memakai sandal rumah dan langsung menghambur keruang keluarga. Disana ia melihatnya, namja tampan dengan rambut pirang platina berlayer hitam. Duduk dengan santai disofa tunggal sambil berkutat dengan ponselnya. "Sehun oppaaaa~ !" serunya berlari kecil dan menghadiahkan sebuah pelukan pada namja tampan yang sedikit kaget.

Huppp ! ia mendarat sempurna diatas pangkuan namja bernama Sehun itu dan memeluk pinggangnya erat.

"Aigoo~ Baekhyunie, kau mengagetkanku " lelaki berkulit putih itu menarik gemas hidung mancung Baekhyun, yang ditarik hidungnya hanya nyengir tidak berdosa.

" Aku mendengar suara Baekhyun !" suara lembut seorang wanita berusia 30 tahunan menyapa telingan Sehun dan Baekhyun.

"Ne noona, bayi cantikmu sudah pulang " jawab Sehun sambil mengusuk kunciran Baekhyun. Oh Sehun, ia adalah adik angkat dari ibu Baekhyun yakni Oh Miyoung yang sudah beralih nama menjadi Byun Miyoung sejak ia menikah dengan Byun Nichkhun. Oh Sehun berusia 23 tahun dan saat ini berada di bangku kuliah semester akhir di SNU.

"Aku bukan bayi oppa~ " rengeknya. Sejak pertama kali mengenal sosok paman tampannya itu Baekhyun menolak untuk memanggilnya dengan sebutan shamcon tetapi ia memanggilnya dengan sebutan oppa. Sehun terkekeh kecil sembari membenarkan letak duduk si imut Baekhyun dipangkuannya. Baekhyun baru saja genap berusia 15 tahun, namun tubuhnya yang mungil membuat ia selalu dipikir berusia 12 tahun.

"Baby ganti pakaianmu lalu kita makan bersama " suruh sang ibu.

"Oppa, gendong aku kekamar," titahnya manja

"Baekhyunie~, samchonemu baru saja tiba " tegur ibunya.

" _Gwechanha noona, kajja baby byun,"_ Sehun menggendong Baekhyun yang memeluk lehernya manja.

"Kau terlalu memanjakannya Sehun-ah," Miyoung hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala melihat tingkah manja sang anak. Sejak kecil Baekhyun yang merupakan anak tunggal dan satu-satunya cucu perempuan dikeluarga Byun memang sangat dimanja. Maka tidak heran jika tingkah kekanakan dan manja Baekhyun itu tidak mendapatkan penolakan dari siapapun apalagi Sehun. Dia sangat senang sekali memanjakan Baekhyun. Miyoung kembali ke dapur untuk memeriksa kimchi jigae yang sedang ia masak. Mengaduknya pelan sambil tersenyum mengingat-ingat masa lalu. Bagaimana saat pertama kali Baekhyun bertemu dengan Sehun. Miyoung bisa melihat bagaimana Baekhyun begitu menyukai Sehun bahkan sejak ia masih merangkak.

 _ **14 years ago**_

 _Miyoung baru saja mengganti popok bayi mungilnya yang kini sudah merangkak kesana kemari diatas karpet berbulu lembut dengan motif polkadot diruang keluarga. Ia menatap jam dinding yang menunjukkan pukul 4 sore. Seharusnya suaminya sudah dirumah jam segini, tapi Miyoung tahu penyebabnya, hari ini adik angkatnya Oh Sehun akan datang berkunjung untuk melewati liburan di Korea. Selama ini Sehun tinggal bersama orang tua Miyoung di Jepang._

 _"_ _Ma..ma..pa..pa.." simungil yang tampak begitu menggemaskan berbalut jumpsuit bermotif bunga sakura memukul-mukul paha Miyoung mengajaknya bermain. Maka Miyoung menurutinya, mengambil salah satu mainan bebek yang langsung diterima sibayi mungil dengan riang lengkap dengan celotehan khas balita miliknya. "Ma..ma..bek..bek.."_

 _"_ _Ne, itu bebek, yeoppoji uri Baekhyunie," gemas melihat anaknya mengerucutkan bibirnya Miyoung menciumi pipi gembil Baekhyun. Bel rumah berbunyi dan Miyoung bangkit untuk membukanya bersama dengan Baekhyun digendongannya. "Ne, chakkamanyeo~."_

 _"_ _Pa..pa..akk..pa..!" Baekhyun berseru riang seakan tahu bahwa ini adalah jam pulang ayahnya._

 _"_ _Ne, appa pulaaang," angguk Miyoung. Ia membukakan pintu dan mendapati suaminya bersama seorang anak lelaki berusia 9 tahun yang dirangkul oleh sang suami._

 _"_ _Appa pulaaang uri Baekhyunieeee~ ," Nichkhun bermaksud mengambil anaknya dari gendongan sang istri namun Miyoung menggeleng dan menjauhkan Baekhyun._

 _"_ _Kau bau yeobo, Baekhyunie baru selesai mandi, ayo masuk, Sehun-ah noona merindukanmu," Sehun tersenyum dan memeluk noona angkatnya itu._

 _"_ _Aku juga merindukan noona,"_

 _"_ _Ya ampun bagaimana bisa kau bertambah tinggi secepat ini, lihat yeobo sekarang dia sudah setelingaku," kekeh Miyoung._

 _"_ _Tentu saja, lelaki harus tumbuh semakin tinggi agar terlihat lebih gagah," Nichkhun mengajak Sehun masuk bersama dengan Miyoung. Sementara simungil Baekhyun mengerjap-ngerjap memandangi sosok asing yang datang bersama ayahnya itu._

 _"_ _Ma...ma...pa..." ia menunjuk kearah Sehun._

 _"_ _Ahh.. ini Sehun samchon, paman Baekhyunie," Sehun tersenyum memperlihatkan eyesmile miliknya dan mencubit gemas namun lembut pipi gembil Baekhyun._

 _"_ _Baekhyunie annyeong, shamchon-ieo," Baekhyun tertawa riang dan menepuk tangannya._

 _"_ _Ma..ma...pa...con..con.."_

 _"_ _Baekhyunie mau digendong shamcon?" tanya Sehun, seolah mengerti Baekhyun menggerakkan tangannya untuk menggapai Sehun._

 _"_ _Daebak, biasanya ia sulit digendong oleh orang baru," kata Nichkhun._

 _"_ _Karena Baekhyunie mengenali shamconnya," Miyoung menyerahkan Baekhyun pada gendongan Sehun dengan hati-hati._

 _"_ _Kya..kya..con..con.." Baekhyun menepuk pipi Sehun dengan tawa bayi khasnya. Sehun yang gemas mengecup pipi Baekhyun._

 _"_ _Omo neomu kyeopta uri Baekhyunie," Miyoung dan Nichkhun bertukar pandang dengan helaan nafas lega. Sebenarnya sempat khawatir dengan Baekhyun begitu Sehun mengatakan akan ke Korea untuk berlibur. Karena Baekhyun tidak mudah akrab dengan orang asing. Tetapi lihatlah, Baekhyun kini tampak bergelayut manja dalam gendongan adik angkatnya itu._

 _"_ _Sepertinya uri Baekhyunie menyukai Sehun,ya," Nichkhun merangkul istrinya dan bertukar senyuman._

.

.

Baekhyun memiliki tubuh yang ringan, jadi Sehun tidak merasa terbebani sama sekali menggedongnya menuju kelantai dua, menuju kamar simungil yang kini bertransformasi menjadi koala manja pada Sehun.

"Aku senang oppa datang," ucapnya.

" _Jinja_ ?"

" Hmm.. oppa sok sibuk sekali belakangan ini, ishh menyebalkan," Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya. Sehun hanya tertawa saja melihat tingkah lucu Baekhyun. "Apa oppa menginap ?"

" _Aniyo "_.

" _Waeee~_ ?" rengeknya tepat saat mereka sudah sampai didepan pintu kamar dengan gantungan hello kitty bertuliskan 'Baekhyunie's Room." Menginap ya oppaaaa~ ".

"Ganti pakaianmu setelah itu kita makan bersama ya," Baekhyun menjebikkan bibirnya kesal karena diacuhkan oleh Sehun.

"Ishh dasar ahjussi menyebalkan," gerutunya berbalik sambil memutar kenop pintu.

"Heii.. shamcon tidak menyebalkan, dan jangan gunakan kata 'ahjussi' " Sehun selalu tidak suka jika Baekhyun menggunakan kata ahjussi jika ia kesal padanya. Menurutnya 'ahjussi' itu membuatnya terlihat terlalu tua, padahal usianya baru 23 tahun.

"Menyebalkan, menyebalkan, ahjussi jelek menyebalkan!" ejek Baekhyun sing a song sambil masuk kedalam kamar.

"Begitu ya, padahal shamcon berniat menginap tadi," goda Sehun. Baekhyun langsung berbalik dan melempar boneka hello kittynya yang dengan sigap ditangkap Sehun dengan kekehannya.

"Dasar oppa menyebalkaaaannn!" Sehun berjalan menghampiri Baekhyun dan menyerahkan boneka tersebut pada pemiliknya.

"Shamcon akan menginap, jadi cepat ganti pakaian dan kita makan bersama," suruh Sehun. "Shamcon sudah kelaparan menunggumu pulang sekolah," Baekhyun berjingkat.

Cup ! ia nyengir sementara Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya, sudah biasa dengan skinship semacam ini.

"Oppa jjang, saranghaeyooo!" serunya riang sambil masuk kedalam kamar mandi. Sehun mengedarkan pandangannya kesekitar kamar yang dicat berwarna merah muda berpadu putih itu. Kamar ini begitu rapi dan wangi khas strawberry buah kesukaan Baekhyun. Sehun tidak menyukai warna pink namun berada dikamar ini membuat ia merasa nyaman. Ia mengarahkan tatapannya pada pintu kamar mandi dimana dari dalam terdengar lantunan suara merdu Baekhyun. Ia tersenyum kecil, memandang pintu yang bergeming dengan tatapan lembut.

.

.

Baekhyun menikmati makan malamnya sambil memandangi wajah tampam Sehun yang duduk berhadapan dengannya. Baekhyun sangat mengagumi sosok tampan adik angkat ibunya itu. Tidak hanya tampan tetapi ia juga pintar. Baekhyun selalu bercita-cita memiliki kekasih dimasa depan yang seperti Sehun. Bahkan terkadang ia berfantasi kalau Sehun akan menjadi pangerannya. Salahkan dirinya yang selalu menonton kisah Disney berulang kali.

"Jadi kapan kau akan berangkat Sehun-ah ?" Nichkhun membuka suara.

"Hmm.. berangkat kemana, oppa mau kemana ?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Shamconemu akan pindah ke London sayang," jawab ayahnya sabar karena ia tahu anak gadisnya sangat menyukai sosok paman mudanya ini.

"APA, LONDON ?" Serunya.

" Baekhyunie," tegur sang ibu.

" Kenapa, kenapa oppa mau ke London ?" Baekhyun memelas dan selera makannya seketika menghilang.

"Shamconemu akan bekerja di cabang perusahaan keluarga Oh di London sayang," jawab ayahnya sabar. Baekhyun menjebikkan bibirnya mendengar penuturan sang ayah.

"Aku akan berangkat bulan depan hyung," jawab Sehun tenang.

"Hiks... kalau oppa pergi nanti siapa lagi namja tampan yang bisa kupandangi " seketika Miyoung, Sehun dan Nichkhun sang appa tertawa mendengar ucapan polos si imut.

"Masih ada Minhyuk-ssi, baby Byun," goda Sehun. Sehun tahu kalau tetangga keluarga Byun yang bernama Kang Minhyuk sangat dekat dengan Baekhyun. Namja yang duduk dibangku kelas 2 SMU itu sering jalan-jalan disore hari bersama Baekhyun dan Siberian huskynya yang bernama Eurongie.

"Tapi Minhyuk oppa tidak setampan Sehun oppa, dan kalau oppa berangkat bulan depan berarti oppa tidak akan menghadiri upacara kelulusanku ?"

"Maafkan shamcon _ne,"_ Baekhyun mempoutkan bibirnya. Padahal ia sudah menyombong pada teman-temannya kalau ia akan datang bersama oppa tampannya pada saat upacara kelulusan nanti.

"Ajak saja Minhyun sayang, pasti dia mau," ibunya ikutan menggoda.

" _Shireo_ ," tolaknya dengan rengekan.

.

.

Baekhyun mengetuk-ngetukkan pensilnya diatas meja dengan malas, niatnya ia ingin belajar untuk persiapan test matematika besok. Namun karena kabar kepindahan Sehun membuat semangatnya menurun. Baekhyun menumpu dagunya pada tangannya diatas meja belajar memandangi piguran foto yang memajang gambarnya dengan Sehun. Sehun merangkulnya dan Baekhyun memeluk pinggang Sehun. Ia tampak seperti adik Sehun, jadi jangan salahkan dirinya jika lebih memilih memanggil Sehun oppa bukan shamcon. Tetapi ayah dan ibunya tetap membahasakan Sehun dengan shamcon.

Tok..tok..tokk ! Baekhyun tidak menoleh meskipun ia tahu pintu kamarnya yang sedikit terbuka itu diketuk. Sehun menginap malam ini, dan ia bisa menebak itu adalah Sehun.

"Heii cantik, kau sibuk hmm?" Sehun menghampiri keponakan cantiknya dan duduk diatas ranjang berseprai merah muda dengan motif hello kitty, kesukaan Baekhyun. Baekhyun masih tidak mengindahkan keberadaan Sehun. Hingga sitampan beranjak dan menghampiri Baekhyun. Ia berjongkok disamping keponakannya itu, memutar kursinya hingga mereka berhadapan. " Kau marah padaku ?"

" _Mwolla,"_ Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Oppa janji akan sering-sering mengabarimu, ne " pujuk Sehun kali ini membahasakan dirinya dengan 'oppa'. Baekhyun merengut sebal kearah Sehun.

"Aku sudah berjanji pada teman-temanku akan mengenalkan oppaku yang tampan pada mereka dihari kelulusan... ".

"Shamcon baby byun, shamcone mu yang tampan," koreksi Sehun dengan cengiran.

"Tapi oppa malah akan pindah ke London bulan depan," Baekhyun tidak memperdulikan koreksi Sehun.

"Kau bisa mengajak Minhyun, ia juga tampan bukan " Baekhyun menggeleng dengan wajah kecewa.

"Bagiku oppa yang paling tampan," jawabnya memelas. "Tidak bisakah oppa mengundur keberangkatan hingga upacara kelulusanku ?".

"Oppa sudah memesan tiket baby Byun, dan keberadaan oppa dibutuhkan disana " Baekhyun kembali menghela nafas berat.

"Menyebalkan " keluhnya.

"Jangan memasang wajah sedih, nanti Baekhyunie~ tidak cantik lagi."

"Menyebalkan.. ahjussi menyebalkan," gerutu Baekhyun.

"Bagaimana jika oppa menemanimu sampai kau tidur, ayo," pujuknya dan tanpa persetujuan Sehun menggendong Baekhyun dan membawanya keatas ranjang. Membenarkan selimutnya dan duduk ditepi ranjang.

"Hhh... oppa menyebalkan," gumamnya sambil perlahan memejamkan mata.

"Maafkan oppa, tidur yang nyenyak baby Byun," Sehun mengecup hidung mancung Baekhyun, spot yang entah kenapa selalu menjadi sasarannya untuk mencium si imut.

"Aku menyayangi oppa " bisiknya pelan. " Jangan pergi ke London...jebal," lirihnya dengan mata terpejam.

"Oppa menyayangimu juga keponakanku " Baekhyun sangat lucu dan manja, keberadaannya membuat Sehun selalu merasa dibutuhkan. Karena Baekhyun akan menempel padanya dan meminta ini dan itu yang tidak akan ia tolak. Ini bukan bentuk terima kasih karena keluarga Miyoung mengangkatnya menjadi anak melainkan karena ia menyayangi keponakannya itu.

To be continued

Kepo : Maaf banget untuk keterlambatan updte nyahh yahh

ada sedikit masalah dengan file Boy Next Door yang ngilang mendadak krn kompi error

Bikin ga semangat bgt mau nulis ulang #mianhae tapi mengingat FF ini belum diupdate maka aku updte chapter pertamanya dulu ^^

Nahh karena ini masii awal maka mungkin ceritanya masih mengambang #hehe apakah Sehun suka smaa Baekhyun? apakah Baekhyun menyukai Sehun seperti cewe ke cowo ^^

Semoga tidak mengecewakan ^^ dan untuk reader-nim yang menjalankan puasa selamat menunaikan ibadah puasa yahh ^^

Mind to review ^^


	3. Chapter 3

**You're My First**

Main Cast :

Byun Baekhyun

Oh Sehun

Other Cast :

Exo Member

Rate & Genre :

T – Romance – GS

 **Chapter 2**

Tidak ingin melihat keponakan cantiknya sedih dan harus menahan malu karena dianggap berbohong pada teman-temannya. Sehun akhirnya memutuskan untuk mengundur keberangkatannya hingga Baekhyun menyelesaikan ujian akhirnya dan juga menghadiri upacara kelulusan Baekhyun. Dan Baekhyun dengan sekenanya menginvasi waktu Sehun untuknya. Sehun bahkan dipaksa menginap dirumahnya mengingat sebentar lagi Sehun akan pindah ke London.

"Pikirkan lagi oppa, di Lonton tidak ada ddebokki, kimchi juga tidak ada, nanti oppa pasti akan merindukan masakan rumah yang sering dimasakkan bibi Shin," celoteh Bakehyun sore itu sambil menyusuri sungai Han bersama Sehun. Setelah ujiannya selesai Baekhyun memuaskan dirinya dengan bersenang-senang bersama Sehun.

"Oppa bisa meminta bibi Shin ikut ke London, dan jangan mencoba untuk mencuci otak oppa dengan mengatakan tidak ada kimchi dan juga ddeobokki di London baby Byun, disana ada restoran Korea yang sangat terkenal," ujar Sehun. Baekhyun mendelik kesal ternyata ia gagal. Sehun tertawa kecil melihat Baekhyun menghentak-hentakkan kakinya. Ia meraih jemari Baekhyun dan menggenggamnya erat.

"Nanti kalau oppa di London...aku jalan-jalan dengan siapa?" lirihnya sambil menunduk.

"Kan masih ada Minhyuk-ssi dan Eurongi, Eurongi sangat menyukaimu bukan,"

"Ishh aku kan maunya oppa."

"Nanti kau bisa berkunjung ke London jika sudah liburan sekolah atau oppa akan kemari jika bisa mengajukan cuti kerja. Dan lagi oppa pasti kemari saat natal, jangan khawatir ne," Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya sembari melingkarkan lengannya pada lengan Sehun, bergelayut manja. Jika seperti ini keduanya justru terlihat seperti sepasang kekasih yang tengah menikmati waktu sore hari di sungai Han.

"Aku akan merindukan oppa," lirihnya.

"Oppa juga akan merindukanmu."

"Ishh nanti pasti oppa akan tebar pesona dengan wanita-wanita bule disana," rengutnya. Sehun terkekeh sembari merangkul Baekhyun mendekat padanya. Tubuh mungil itu masuk kedalam pelukannya dengan begitu mudah. Pelukan Sehun adalah tempat Baekhyun bermanja, dan ia akan sangat merindukan hal ini.

"Oppa tidak akan melirik wanita bule, kan tipe oppa seperti Baekhyunie," godanya. Baekhyun mencubit perut Sehun namun wajahnya memerah malu. Ia tahu itu hanya sebuah candaan dan godaan yang dilontarkan Sehun padanya namun selalu berhasil membuat si mungil tersipu malu.

"Ahjusii pembohong, buktinya ahjussi pembohong mengidolakan Miranda Kerr."

"Hei, jangan panggil ahjussi baby Byun," Sehun mengepit kepala Baekhyun membuat wajah mungil itu menyeruk kedadanya. Bukannya marah Baekhyun justru tertawa dan memeluk pinggang Sehun, menghirup feromon Sehun yang begitu khas. Maskulin dan menenangkan. "Miranda Kerr kan idola bukan wanita yang bisa oppa jadikan pendamping hidup," Baekhyun mendongak didalam pelukan Sehun. Keduanya berhenti didekat pagar pembatas.

"Apa...oppa akan menikah...suatu saat nanti?" tanya Baekhyun. Sehun menunduk membuat onyxnya bersirobok dengan tatapan puppy eyes yang imut itu.

"Tentu saja cantik, masa setampan ini oppa tidak memiliki pendamping dimasa depan," kekehnya. Baekhyun menunduk dan menenggelamkan wajahnya didada Sehun.

"Kalau oppa menikah...nanti oppa tidak sayang Baekhyunie lagi, oppa pasti lebih sayang sama istri oppa," rengeknya. Sehun mengelus punggung Baekhyun.

"Sampai kapanpun, Baekhyunie adalah kesayangan oppa, arratchi?" Baekhyun mendongak cepat dengan bola mata berbinar.

" _Jinjareo_?".

"Tentu saja," Baekhyun melompat kecil mengecup pipi Sehun.

" _Oppa Jjang, saranghaeyoo_ ~"

" _Nado saranghae,"_ sahut Sehun. Keduanya saling merangkul menatap kearah riak air yang menari dan matahari senja yang menyingsing ke singgasana.

.

.

Pagi itu Baekhyun berangkat bersama kedua orang tuanya dan Sehun menuju ke sekolah untuk menghadiri upacara kelulusannya. Baekhyun tampak bergelendot manja di kursi belakang bersama Sehun sementara kedua orang tuanya berada di kursi depan.

"Menurutmu apa kau akan menjadi lulusan terbaik, baby Byun ?" tanya Sehun.

"Hmm.. kurasa begitu, aku yakin sudah mengerjakan semua soal ujianku dengan benar," angguknya penuh percaya diri.

"Benarkah, jika anak appa menjadi lulusan terbaik maka appa akan mengabulkan apapun permintaanmu _uri geongju_ " sahut sang ayah dari bangku setir.

" _Joengmalyo appa, jeongmal, jeongmal_ ?" Baekhyun yang duduk di bangku penumpang dibelakang mencondongkan tubuhnya kedepan kearah sang ayah.

" _Ne uri geongju~"_

"Bagaimana jika aku minta ke London bersama Sehun oppa ?"

" _Not accepted_ " Baekhyun memasang wajah kecewa.

" _Waeeee_ ~, bukankah appa bilang akan mengabulkan apapun yang aku inginkan?"

"Kau lupa kalau liburan ini kita akan ke Jepang untuk mengunjungi haelmoni sayang?" ibunya mengingatkan. Baekhyun menyenderkan punggungnya pada jok mobil. Teringat bahwa neneknya baru saja kembali dari rumah sakit dan ia sudah berjanji akan menjenguk saat liburan sekolah.

"Kau harus ke Jepang baby Byun, haelmoni sangat merindukan cucunya yang cantik " pujuk Sehun sambil merangkul si imut.

"Shamcon mu sudah mengundur keberangkatannya demi menghadiri upacara kelulusanmu maka kau harus patuh kali ini _ne uri gongju-nim_ ," pujuk ayahnya meskipun dihadiahi rengutan imut sang anak.

" _Ne appa_ ," jawabnya.

.

.

Baekhyun yang hari itu memakai seragam sekolahnya yakni rok lipit diatas lutut berwarna merah dengan motif kotak dan atasan kemeja putih berlapis blazer coklat muda tampak bersemangat sekali karena akhirnya ia bisa menunjukkan pada teman-temannya bahwa ia memiliki seorang shamcon yang selalu ia panggil oppa dengan paras tampan bak pangeran. Semua mata teman-teman perempuannya tidak lepas dari sosok yang merangkul Baekhyun begitu mereka menuruni mobil keluarga Byun itu. Miyoung dan Nichkhun hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala melihat tingkah para remaja yang terpesona pada Sehun.

"Kurasa kita harus punya anak lelaki sayang, pasti ia akan setampan diriku dan membuat remaja-remaja ini terpesona."

"Aigoo~ appa, jangan katakan hal semacam itu " ringis Baekhyun yang mendengar perkataan appanya, padahal itu dimaksudkan untuk sang ibu. Miyoung hanya terkekeh mendengarnya. Begitu tiba di aula, Baekhyun langsung menuju ke bangku khusus para murid. Sehun tampak memperhatikan tingkah riang dan lucu keponakannya itu dari tempat duduknya yang berada ditingkat atas. Ia sesekali tampak berbisik dengan teman sebelahnya lalu mereka akan memandang kearah Sehun. Sehun hanya memberikan senyuman sambil melambai kecil.

"Ahhh.. shamconmu tampan sekali Baekhyun-ah " jerit kecil yeoja dengan nametag Choi Jinri.

"Tentu saja, sudah kukatakan bukan kalau aku punya oppa yang tampan " bangganya. "Ishhh, bukan shamcon tapi oppa," rengut Baekhyun.

"Shamcon yang kau panggil oppa," koreksi temanny menggoda.

"Apa ia sudah punya yeojachingu ?" Choi Jinri kembali bertanya.

"Tidak, ia hanya memiliki aku " cengirnya membuat teman-temannya mencubit pipinya gemas. Sehun masih memperhatikan mereka dari tempatnya duduk. Ia selalu suka ketika Baekhyun tersenyum dan memperlihatkan senyuman dengan eyesmilenya. Terlihat sangat polos dan lucu.

.

.

Tak lama kemudian acara dimulai, sambutan demi sambutan dilakukan oleh para petinggi sekolah tersebut. Meskipun bosan namun Sehun tidak akan pergi atau keluar karena ia sudah berjanji akan berada disana sampai acaranya selesai. Hingga tibalah pada acara pengumuman lulusan terbaik. Sehun memperhatikan satu persatu murid yang dipanggil namanya naik keatas panggung, menerima piagam, piala dan buket bunga.

"Lulusan terbaik pertama SM-MS tahun ini jatuh pada Byun Baekhyun, siswa dari kelas IX-1, kepada Baekhyun-ssi agar naik keatas panggung untuk menerima piagam dan piala," kedua orang tua Baekhyun dan juga Sehun adalah orang yang bertepuk tangan paling keras saat melihat yeoja imut berparas cantik itu berjalan menaiki panggung dengan sebuah senyuman yang langsung dihadiahi seruan kagum dan gemas teman-temannya. Baekhyun menerima piagam serta piala dan buket bunga dari kepala sekolah mereka. Lalu tak lupa beberapa kamera mengabadikan momen itu. Baekhyun kembali kebangkunya dan disambut oleh pelukan teman-temannya.

Begitu acara berakhir, Miyoung langsung memeluk putri tunggalnya dengan rasa bahagia dan bangga begitupula dengan Kyuhyun.

"Sudah kubilang bukan kalau aku pasti menjadi lulusan terbaik," ujarnya bangga.

" _Ne, uri geongju jjang_ !" Nichkhun membawa anak semata wayangnya itu kedalam sebuah pelukan. Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangannya pada Sehun.

" _Omooo~ uri Baby Byun jinja jjang,"_ Sehun juga turut memeluk keponakannya itu. Baekhyun balas memeluk dengan susah payah karena buket bunga dan piala yang ia pegang. Setelah itu Baekhyun berbaur dengan teman-temannya. Berbagi selamat dan pelukan juga berfoto bersama. Namun kebahagiaan itu harus pudar ketika mereka sudah sampai dirumah. Sehun memang mengundur keberangkatannya namun ia justru berangkat dihari yang sama dengan hari upacara kelulusan Baekhyun. Ia memilih penerbangan siang sehingga ia masih bisa menghadiri upacara tersebut dipagi hari. Nichkhun tidak bisa ikut mengantarkan Sehun karena ia masih harus ke kantor, ia memiliki agenda meeting hari ini sementara Miyoung harus mengurusi keberangkatan mereka ke Jepang. Maka hanya Baekhyunlah yang akan mengantarkan Sehun ke bandara dengan taksi karena Baekhyun berkeras tidak ingin diantar supir ayahnya.

"Jangan pasang wajah begitu, cantiknya nanti hilang," pujuk Sehun sambil merangkul Baekhyun.

"Bagaimana mungkin aku tidak sedih, oppa akan berangkat ke London dan entah kapan akan kembali ke Seoul," jawabnya pelan.

"Oppa sudah berjanji akan selalu menghubungimu bukan dan oppa pasti kembali,"

"Tetap saja, jarak Seoul dan London itu bukan seperti Cheondamdong dan Incheon," Sehun terkekeh mendengar ucapan Baekhyun membandingkan jarak antara Seoul dan London dengan tempat tinggalnya di Cheondamdong dan tempat tinggal Sehun di Incheon. "Apalagi disana banyak wanita bule, siapa yang akan tahu kalau oppa bisa saja bertemu Miranda Kerr dan melupakanku," Sehun tidak bisa menahan tawanya kali ini.

"Baby Byun _jinja kyeopta_ , dengarkan oppa ya," ia menangkup wajah Baekhyun. "Oppa disana untuk bekerja bukan untuk bertemu yeoja bule, meskipun akan sangat menyenangkan jika oppa bisa bertemu dengan Miranda Kerr," Baekhyun memberengut. Sehun buru-buru memberikan kecupan di hidung mancung itu.

" Oppa menyebalkan " ia melepas rengkuhan Sehun dengan kesal.

.

.

Kekesalan Baekhyun berubah jadi kesedihan saat tiba waktunya Sehun berangkat. Sehun mendorong kopernya menuju ke boarding pass dengan Baekhyun yang membuntutinya. Sehun menegakkan kopernya dan berbalik memandang keponakan imutnya itu.

"Kau ingat taksinya yang mana bukan ?" tanya Sehun, karena ia sudah meminta ahjussi supir taksi tadi menunggu Baekhyun dan mengantarkan kembali Baekhyun kerumah.

" _Ne oppa_ " jawabnya pelan.

"Jangan sedih ya, oppa akan sering-sering mengabarimu dan juga jika ada waktu oppa akan berkunjung ke Seoul," Baekhyun mengangguk. Baekhyun tidak pernah menyangka saat seperti ini akan dihadapinya bersama Sehun. Ia selalu berfikir bahwa Sehun akan tetap berada di Seoul, menyelesaikan kuliahnya dan bekerja disini. Sama sekali tidak pernah terpikirkan bahwa mereka akan berpisah. Baekhyun merasa hatinya begitu sakit saking sedihnya akan beerpisah dengan Sehun. " Belajarlah yang rajin, kau sudah menjadi murid sekolah menengah."

" _Arraseo oppa,"_

"Pintar," ia mengelus puncak kepala Baekhyun dan sedikit menunduk untuk mengecup kening Baekhyun.

Cupp ! saat kecupan kedua akan didaratkan di hidung mancung Baekhyun, hal itu terhenti.

" _Oppa chakkaman,"_ Sehun menatap Baekhyun bingung. Baekhyun sendiri bingung bagaimana hal ini terlintas dipikirannya beberapa detik lalu. Tapi entah kenapa ia berfikir ia ingin melakukannya, sangat ingin dan itu hanya pada Sehun.

"Hmm?"

"Biarkan aku melakukan satu hal, aku... oppa boleh marah setelahnya," cicitnya.

" _Mwoya_?" tanya Sehun. Tanpa aba-aba dan persiapan, Baekhyun menarik kerah kemeja Sehun hingga membuat bibir namja tampan itu terjatuh dengan sempurna diatas bibir cherry sicantik.

Cupp ! hanya menempel, namun hal itu memberikan friksi yang sulit digambarkan oleh Baekhyun. Ia merasakan darahnya berdesir dan kupu-kupu mengitari perutnya, menggelitik. Sehun sendiri masih tercenung dengan apa yang barusan dilakukan oleh keponakannya itu. Secepat ia datang, berselang 5 detik Baekhyun menjauhkan bibirnya dan menunduk. Ia langsung memeluk pinggang Sehun.

" _Jeosonghaeyo, jeosonghaeyo oppa,"_ ucapnya dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca. Sehun perlahan mulai tersadar dan ia justru tersenyum kecil. "Aku..aku.."

"Kau ingin first kissmu dengan namja tampan seperti oppa hmm " Baekhyun melupakan rasa malunya tadi dan mendongak. Bagaimana shamconnya itu bisa mengetahuinya. Sehun terkekeh kecil dan ia memegang lengan Baekhyun. " _Gwechanha_ , tapi jangan lakukan itu dengan namja lain. Kau masih belum cukup umur untuk melakukannya dan kurangi menonton drama romance, ccckk.. kau pasti menirunya dari drama."

" _Ne~_ " ia nyengir. Tidak menyangka kalau Sehun tidak akan marah. Sehun menganggap itu sebuah bentuk kasih sayang. Baekhyunnya masih memulai masa puber dan ia perlu diarahkan. Paling tidak ia sudah mengatakan bahwa Baekhyun tidak boleh melakukan itu pada namja lain karena usianya belum pantas untuk melakukan itu. Dan ia tahu kalau keponakannya itu akan menurutinya.

"Jaga dirimu baik-baik, belajar yang rajin, jadilah anak gadis yang cantik dan penurut pada orang tua, arraseo baby Byun ?"

"Aku mengerti oppa," Sehun memeluk keponakannya itu.

"Dan...jangan lakukan hal tadi pada lelaki manapun, apa kau mengerti?" tekan Sehun. Entah kenapa ia merasa perlu memperjelas hal ini pada Baekhyun.

"Iya oppa... aku tidak akan..melakukannya pada lelaki manapun...hanya.. oppa," cicitnya memalu.

"Oppa akan merindukanmu " Sehun mengecup puncak kepala Baekhyun.

"Aku juga akan sangaaaaaaat merindukan oppa," Sehun melepaskan pelukannya dan ia mulai menyeret kopernya menjauh dari Baekhyun yang memandang punggung tegap itu dengan sendu. Diam-diam Sehun meraba dimana letak jantungnya berada, dan detakan kencang itu masih terasa hingga kini. Bagaimana bisa ciuman polos dari gadis mungil kesayangannya itu berakibat begini pada kinerja jantungnya.

To be continued

Kepo : Ini pendek? hehehe iyahhh

Sekedar pemberitahuan kalau FF ini perchapternya memang tdk sepanjang ff ak yg lainnya

FF ini mirip seperti My Neighbour and I heheh jd harap dimaklumi yahh

untuk Boy Next door akan aku usahakan updte secepatnya yahh #mianhae

berhubung lagi ga kerja #diareeffect #huftt jadinya ak putusin buat post chapter 2 hehe dr pd galau mikirin perut mules

semoga chapter ini bisa mengisi waktu menunggu bedug hehehe

mind to review ^^


	4. Chapter 4

**Annyeong ^^**

 **mau cuap-cuap dulu niii #kksss**

 **untuk chapter ke 3 aku memutuskan untuk memakai judul di setiap chapter**

 **karena disebelumnya ak ndak menyertakan judul hehe**

 **ini FF lama aku, blom pernah d publish sebelumnya dan smpat ak edit sedikit ^^**

 **Soal nama Kyuhyun #hehe sebelumnya cast bapake'nya baek itu Kyuhyun emakny Taeyeon**

 **Tapi berhubung ak lagi senang Khun-Fany meskipun suda #putus maka ak gnti menjadi Khun-Fany itu terlewat saat pengeditan #kksss**

 **Tentang #thirdperson nahh ini dia datang!**

 **Ready to meet himmm? wksss**

 **Go..go..go!**

 **Happy reading ^^**

 **You are My First**

Main Cast :

Byun Baekhyun

Oh Sehun

Other Cast :

Exo Member

Rate & Genre :

T – Romance – GS

 **Chapter 3 : Another Handsome Boy**

Baekhyun baru saja turun dari dalam mobil, ini hari pertamanya memulai sekolah di bangku SMU. Seharusnya ia memulai sekolahnya sejak seminggu lalu. Namun karena ia terserang demam tinggi maka ia harus menginap dirumah sakit alias diopname.

"Appa tidak bisa menjemputmu nanti siang, _gwechanha_?" tanya sang appa dari dalam mobil.

" _Ne appa, gwechanha,_ " angguknya.

"Jaga kesehatanmu ya, eomma membawakan bekal untukmu bukan ?"

" _Ne appa, arraseo,"_ begitu mobil sang ayah berlalu ia melangkahkan kakinya melewati gerbang tinggi sekolahnya. Baekhyun masih merasa sedikit lemas karena sedang dalam masa penyembuhan. Namun ia sungguh bersemangat untuk masuk sekolah. Ibunya sudah memberitahukan kalau ia akan masuk dikelas X-1 salah satu kelas unggulan di tingkat X. Beberapa mata nampak memandang kehadiran yeoja bertubuh mungil yang memakai rok lipit diatas lutut berwarna merah tua dengan atasan kemeja berwarna krem dan luaran blazer berwarna merah pula dengan ukiran lambang sekolah. Baekhyun tampak mengagumi gedung sekolahnya yang tinggi menjulang dan beberapa pohon yang tumbuh menambah keasrian sekolah barunya ini.

Kelas Baekhyun berada di lantai 1, letaknya tidak jauh dari perpustakaan. Ia membuka pintu kelasnya pelan disambut oleh mata-mata penasaran beberapa teman sekelasnya. Ia tidak heran, pastilah mereka tampak asing padanya.

"Byun Baekhyun !" panggil seorang murid lelaki dengan senyuman angelic dan tatanan rambut yang rapi. Name tagnya bertuliskan ' Kim Suho '.

" _Ne, annyeong haseo,"_ sapa Baekhyun.

"Ternyata benar, aku Kim Suho ketua kelas X-1," ia menghampiri Baekhyun ramah. "Kau tidak memakai name tag ?" ia melirik seragam Baekhyun.

"Ohh.. aku lupa, _jeosonghaeyo,"_ Baekhyun memasang wajah memelas yang lucu. Membuat Suho gemas melihatnya.

"Tapi aku tetap bisa mengenalimu," sahutnya. "Kau satu-satunya murid yang belum masuk sejak seminggu lalu."

" _Ne_ , aku izin sakit."

"Sonsaengnim sudah memberitahukannya, apa kau sudah sembuh karena sonsaengnim bilang kalau kau di opname," tanyanya.

"Sudah mendingan dan aku sangat bersemangat untuk memulai hari pertamaku bersekolah," jawab Baekhyun.

"Oh iya kau bisa duduk disebelahku, sonsaengnim yang mengaturnya karena kau yang terakhir beradaptasi dengan kelas maka akan lebih muda jika kau duduk sebangku denganku " ujarnya panjang lebar.

" _Arraseo Suho-ssi, gamsahamnida."_

"Tidak usah terlalu formal, panggil saja aku Suho."

"Ne," angguk Baekhyun dengan senyuman khasnya yang membuat Suho terpaku sesaat. _Manis sekali_ batinnya.

.

.

Kehadiran Baekhyun menarik perhatian teman-teman sekelasnya, bukan hanya karena murid yang terlambat masuk itu cantik dan juga periang tetapi juga karena ia murid yang memiliki nilai tertinggi kedua dalam ujian masuk SM High School.

"Annyeong Baekhyun-ssi, aku Kim Jongdae."

" _Ne, annyeong haseo Jongdae-ssi,"_ sahutnya pada namja yang duduk dikursi tepat didepan mejanya.

"Kau tahu, sejak pertama kali melihat namamu menempati posisi kedua dengan nilai tertinggi disekolah ini aku penasaran, bagaimana wajahmu " cengirnya. "Karena aku tidak bersekolah di SM-MS sebelumnya," Baekhyun mengangguk mengerti. Baekhyun memang melanjutkan sekolah menengahnya di SM-HS, dan sebelumnya ia bersekolah di SM-MS. Maka tidak heran jika ada beberapa siswa yang ia kenal karena pernah bersekolah di SM-MS.

"Bagaimana kau bisa mengetahui tentang nilaiku ?"

"Daftar siswa yang lulus ujian masuk ditempel di papan pengumuman, disana tertera nama dan juga nilai kelulusan serta nilai hasil tes masuk," jelas Jongdae, Baekhyun mengangguk mengerti.

"Lalu siapa yang diurutan pertama ?" tanya Baekhyun penasaran.

"Ohh, itu sepupuku."

"Sepupumu ?" Jongdae mengangguk.

" _Ne_ , ahh itu dia, Kai-ya !" Jongdae melambaikan tangannya kearah pintu masuk, Baekhyun mengikuti arah lambaian Jongdae dan tepat saat itu seorang namja berperawakan tinggi dengan garis rahang tegas, kulit tan yang tampak berbeda dengan kulit namja Korea pada umumnya dan tatapan dingin yang mampir untuk menanggapi panggilan Jongdae padanya. Namja itu memandang Jongdae tanpa ekspresi lalu matanya melirik Baekhyun. _Tampan_ batin Baekhyun _astaga dia tampan dan keren sekali_. Nyatanya Baekhyun hanyalah gadis remaja yang juga akan terpesona pada remaja seusianya yang memiliki kadar ketampanan berlebih seperti sepupu Kim Jongdae ini. Padahal namja yang dipanggil ini Kai memakai seragam yang sama dengan Kim Suho dan Kim Jongdae namun Baekhyun merasakan aura yang berbeda dan membuatnya kagum saat si pemilik nilai tertinggi itu menghampiri meja yang tepat berada disebelah kirinya. " _Wasseo_ , oh Kai kenalkan ini Byun Baekhyun !" kegiatannya menaruh ransel diatas meja terhenti sesaat, ia menoleh dan menatap Baekhyun tiga detik lalu memalingkan wajahnya.

"Dia tidak memiliki mulut untuk memperkenalkan diri ?" tanya Kai datar dan menurut Baekhyun itu terlalu kasar. _Mwo, apa-apaan itu ishh, tampan tetapi kasar dan ketus_ batinnya menggerutu.

"Yaa.. Kkamjong kau ini kasar sekali sih," tegur Jongdae. "Jangan diambil hati ya Baek, si tuan hitam sepupuku tersayang ini memang orangnya begitu," Baekhyun mendelik pada Kai lalu mengangguk dengan senyuman pada Jongdae. Kai tidak mau terlalu ambil pusing. Tetapi entah kenapa mendengar nama itu sepertinya ia pernah mendengarnya sebelumnya.

"Kurasa begitulah cara Kai menyambut rivalnya," ledek teman sebangku Kai, namja dengan name tag Lee Taemin. _Apa, rival katanya_ batin Kai dan ia diam-diam melirik yeoja berponi dengan kuncir kuda disamping kanannya itu. _Jadi dia Byun Baekhyun itu, sipemilik nilai tertinggi kedua_.

.

.

Kim Kai adalah namja yang kepintarannya bisa dikatakan tidak diragukan lagi oleh para guru sejak ia bersekolah di jenjang sekolah dasar dan sekolah menengah pertama. Maka tidak heran jika ia diterima di SM-HS dengan mudah. Bahkan nilainya mendekati sempurna saat menjalani tes masuk SM-HS. SM-HS adalah sekolah tingkat menengah atas yang terkenal di Korea. Memiliki semua tingkatan sekolah, playgroup, TK, Elemntary, Middle school, High school bahkan universitas. Kim Kai tidak berasal dari SM-MS sebelumnya tetapi ia berasal dari Hanyang Middle School. Namun ia sering mendengar nama Baekhyun disebut oleh temanya yang bersekolah di SM-MS sebagai murid terpandai disekolah itu. Kai mendecih kecil begitu mengingat perkataan temannya. Bahkan murid terpintar di SM-MS memiliki nilai hasil tes dibawahnya meskipun nilai kelulusannya diatas Kai 0.1 persen. Namun nilai hasil tes berada diatasnya 0.2 persen.

Jam istirahat tiba, Kai selalu menghabiskan waktunya di atap sekolah. Atap sekolah sebenarnya bukan tempat yang bisa dengan bebas dimasuki dihari biasa. Atap sekolah mereka yang ditata apik seperti taman dan terlihat sangat nyaman itu hanya dibuka pada hari Sabtu. Karena dihari Sabtu merupakan free periode untuk semua kelas. Tidak ada pelajaran hanya adalah kelas ekstrakulikuler. Namun Kai memiliki akses untuk bisa masuk kesana. Siapa sangka sudah ada orang lain disana. Duduk manis diatas bangku kayu sambil memandang layar ipad yang ia sanggah diatas meja.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu putri cantik?" Kai menaikkan alisnya mendengar suara lelaki dari ipad itu.

"Aku sudah lebih baik oppa, apa oppa sudah bertemu Miranda Kerr?"

"Hahaha.. not yet," jawab namja diseberang sana, Oh Sehun. "Disana jam 12 siang bukan, kau tidak makan siang, noona membawakan bekal untukmu bukan, jangan makan sembarangan dulu karena kau baru sembuh," Baekhyun nyengir. Ia selalu suka cara Sehun menyerocos menasehatinya ini dan itu, membuat ia merasakan kasih sayang dan perhatian yang melimpah.

"Aku sudah menghabiskannya tadi sebelum kemari oppa," jawabnya.

"Baguslah, gadis pintar," diujung sana Sehun mengelus layar ipad tepat di jidat Baekhyun. " Bagaimana hari pertamamu bersekolah, menyenangkan?"

"Menyenangkan, aku sebangku dengan ketua kelas, namanya Kim Suho."

"Namja-ieo ?"

"Hmm.. namja, ada begitu banyak namja dikelas X-1, sangat tidak seimbang dengan yeoja."

"Begitu ya, apa ada namja tampan disana hmm?" tanyanya dengan suara menggoda. Kai tampak tertarik kini, ia bersandar di pegangan tangga teratas.

"Ada," cetus Baekhyun teringat sosok dingin dan sombong Kim Kai.

"Jinja, nuguya ?" Sehun jadi tertarik. Selama ini Baekhyun jarang membicarakan tentang lelaki. Ia juga jarang menyebut teman lelakinya tampan. Kebanyakan yang disebutnya tampan adalah para anggota boyband dan aktor drama dan pastinya Sehun. Maka ketika ia mengatakan ada teman sekelasnya yang tampan hal itu membuat Sehun penasaran.

"Awalnya kupikir ia tampan dan keren, tetapi karena ia menyebalkan dan cara bicaranya kasar maka itu mengurangi tingkat ketampanan dan kerennya, menyebalkan," Sehun terkekeh melihat ekspresi kesal yang justru terlihat lucu dimatanya.

"Jangan begitu, nanti kau justru menyukainya lohh cantik~ "

"Shireoooo~ aku hanya menyukai oppa, dan Kim Soohyun, dan Lee Minho, dan Park Chanyeol Exo," cetusnya polos sambil menghitung jari tangan lentiknya. Sehun diujung sana tertawa kecil.

"Siapa namanya ?"

"Nama siapa ?"

"Namja temanmu yang menyebalkan itu."

"Kim Kai !" Kai tersentak mendengar namanya disebut. _Aku, aku menyebalkan katanya_ gerutunya dalam hati sambil bersedekap.

"Tampan tapi menyebalkan, benci menjadi cinta, bukankah itu seperti drama, bisa jadi kau akan menjadi tokoh utama dicerita itu nanti loh," godanya, dan Baekhyun menjebikkan bibirnya dengan gelengan kecil.

" _Andwae, shireo, shireo_ ," geleng Baekhyun. "Aku akan belajar dengan keras lalu menyusul oppa ke London, _chakkaman gidariseyo,"_ ia menunjukkan tatapan berapi-api sambil mengepalkan tangan menyemangati dirinya sendiri dan Sehun disana terkekeh kecil sambil mengangguk.

"Baiklah, baiklah putri cantik, oppa akan menunggu _ne_ , belajar yang rajin dan datanglah ke London," sahut Sehun.

"Ne oppa."

.

.

Baekhyun menonaktifkan ipadnya begitu ia selesai melakukan webcame via skype dengan Sehun yang berada di London sana. Iapun berbalik bermaksud untuk kembali ke kelas karena jam istirahat akan segera berakhir.

" _Ohmygod_ !" serunya terkejut saat melihat keberadaan sitampan berkulit tan di ujung tangga teratas, menyender santai sambil melipat tangannya didada, gaya yang sangat bossy. "Kau mengagetkanku Kai-ssi, sejak kapan kau berada disini ?"

"Sejak kau mengatakan aku namja yang menyebalkan " Baekhyun mengerjap yang entah bagaimana itu membuat Kai gemas. Ia terlihat lucu sekali, seperti anak kecil yang begitu manis.

"Ohh.. kau mendengarnya ?" tanyanya ringan. Kai menaikkan alisnya, tidak meyangka kalau respon Baekhyun biasa saja. Biasanya orang akan gugup jika tertangkap basah begitu. "Baguslah, jadi aku tidak merasa bersalah karena aku membicarakanmu," tersenyum tanpa rasa bersalah sedikitpun.

" _Mwo_ ?"

" Membicarakan orang dibelakangnya tidak baik, tapi karena kau menyebalkan aku jadi menceritakan kejelekanmu pada oppaku, _mianhae,_ " Kai kembali dibuat kaget, bukan hanya karena penjelasan polos seorang Byun Baekhyun tetapi juga karena senyuman dengan _eyesmile_ yang begitu manis. Baekhyun berjalan mendekat dan kini mereka hanya berdiri dalam jarak setengah meter. " Kau adalah lelaki tertampan keenam setelah appaku, Sehun oppa, Kim Soohyun, Lee Minho dan Exo Chanyeol. Andai saja kau tidak ketus dan kasar padaku maka kau bisa saja berada diurutan ketiga," cengirnya lucu. Ia sendiri tidak tahu kenapa ia mengatakannya. Ia hanya senang bisa membanggakan appa dan oppa tampannya. Baekhyun baru saja akan menuruni tangga ketika lengannya ditahan oleh Kai. Mereka saling menoleh dan bertatapan. Kai dengan tatapan menusuknya dan Baekhyun dengan tatapan bingung.

Cupp ! untuk kedua kalinya Baekhyun terkejut, ketika bibir tebal namun lembut milik Kai mendarat sempurna di pipi mulusnya. 3 detik dan Kai menarik bibirnya dari pipi lembut Baekhyun. Sebuah senyuman ia tunjukkan pada sicantik bertubuh mungil yang entah bagaimana caranya berhasil memunculkan rona merah dipipi Baekhyun dan membuat kinerja jantungnya meningkat.

KRIIIIIIIIIIIIINGG! suara bel seketika mengembalikan keasadaran dua anak manusia yang masih saling menatap itu.

.

.

Baekhyun tengah mencoba mengembalikan titik fokusnya pada sang guru yang tengah memberikan penjelasan di depan kelas. Namun entah kenapa pikirannya selalu terarah pada namja tampan disebelahnya, Kai. Setelah momen dimana Kai mencium pipinya, bel berbunyi dan Kai menggenggam tangannya. Menuntunnya kembali ke kelas dengan tatapan penuh rasa ingin tahu oleh murid-murid SH-MS bahkan oleh Baekhyun sendiri. Baekhyun masih bisa merasakan bagaimana tangannya berkeringat saat Kai menggenggamnya erat dengan tangannya yang sedikit kasar namun disanalah letak sisi maskulinnya. Baekhyun melirik sebuah note yang menyembul pada buku cetak yang disodorkan Kai ke mejanya. Ia menarik keluar note berwarna biru itu. Jantungnya seketika kembali berdetak tidak karuan saat membaca tulisan yang tertera disana.

 _ **bubble tea setelah pulang sekolah ?...**_

Baekhyun menoleh kearah Kai yang disambut dengan senyuman manis namja tampan itu, senyuman yang sangat jarang ia tunjukkan pada siapapun. Astaga, Baekhyun tidak pernah merasa deg-degan dan salah tingkah begini kecuali saat Sehun menggodanya dengan mengatakan dirinya adalah type gadis idamannya. Namun Kim Kai membuat dirinya merasakan hal berbeda. Tentunya ini normal, Baekhyun hanyalah gadis remaja yang sedang mengalami masa puber.

" _Eotte_?" tanyanya tanpa suara. Baekhyun tersenyum kecil dan mengangguk manis. Berbuah senyuman sumringah dari Kai.

To be continued ...

Kepo : Eotte-yeoo?

Lagi-lagi saya menjadikan Kai sbg org ketiga di ff sayaa

Duhh saya cinta sekali sama Kaiiiii krn itu saya jadikan dy org ke 3 wksss

Ada yg suka KaiBaek? btw #warning akan ada momen-momen manis Kaibaek kedepannya

HunBaek-Ship siapin bantal bwt digigit wksss,, ^^V

See u next chapter

Mind to review...


	5. Chapter 5

**You're My First**

Main Cast :

Byun Baekhyun

Oh Sehun

Other Cast :

Exo Member

Rate & Genre :

T – Romance – GS

 **Chapter 4 : When Mr. Cold Falling in Love**

Tidak ada yang bisa mempercayai penglihatan mereka ketika melihat sosok tampan Kim Kai melintasi koridor kelas dengan tangan yang menggenggam erat tangan seorang yeoja yang tidak semua mengenalnya karena ia baru masuk hari ini.

"Bukankah itu Kai dan Baekhyun?" kata Suho yang berjalan beriringan dengan Jongdae.

"Ohh, ne itu Kai, whoaa.. apa kita ketinggalan berita?" Jondgae tampak semangat melihat sepupunya yang terkenal dingin dan juga sebagai heartbreaker'nya para yeoja itu dengan secara mengejutkan menggandeng Baekhyun didepan berpasang-pasang mata murid SM-HS.

Kim Kai yang berwajah tampan dan berotak pintar bukanlah tipe namja yang ramah pada yeoja. Ia dikenal dengan sebutan Mr. Cold dikalangan para yeoja saat ia masih SMP dulu bahkan hingga kini ia berada di tingkat menengah atas. Dihari ketiga ia menjadi murid SM-HS seorang sunbae dari kelas XI-2 mendatanginya dengan membawa kotak bekal berisi sandwich, Yoon Boomie sunbae. Namun Kai tidak mengindahkan sunbaenya itu dan meninggalkan kelas begitu saja. Keesokan harinya teman seangkatannya dikelas X-2 bernama Oh Hayoung mendatanginya juga dengan sebuah bingkisan berisi coklat yang juga tidak diindahkan oleh Kai dan ia justru memberikannya pada Jongdae didepan yeoja itu. Dihari kelima Bang Minah, murid yang digadang-gadangkan sebagai salah satu hoobae terpopuler disaat masa orientasi menyapa Kai di kantin dan memberikan kotak bekal makan siang yang ia akui bahwa ia memasak sendiri makanan itu untuk Kai. Tanpa membuka kotak makannya ia menyodorkan kotak makan itu kepada Taemin dan membawa roti coklat miliknya pergi meninggalkan kantin. Lagi-lagi Kai membuat kecewa yeoja cantik. Maka tidak heran begitu melihat Kim Kai menggandeng Byun Baekhyun si murid yang baru sehari masuk itu membuat para gadis yang mengidolakannya heboh bukan main.

Dengan cepat kabar kedekatan Kai dan Baekhyun tersebar ke seantero sekolah. Baekhyun sendiri juga bingung kenapa teman-teman bahkan sunbae mereka tampak menghebohkan hal itu. Namun siang itu, saat Kai menunggunya digerbang sekolah dengan sebuah sepeda sport miliknya ia melupakan kehebohan teman-teman dan sunbaenya lalu menghampiri Kai. Ini sudah kali ke 4 mereka melewatkan jam pulang mereka dengan pulang bersama. Dimana Kai menuntun sepedanya dan Baekhyun berada disampingnya. Mereka berjalan beriringan menuju ke stand bubble tea di ujung jalan.

"Choco bubble dan Strowberry yogurt bubble tea," Baekhyun memesan. "Aku akan memesan cookies juga, kau mau Kai ?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Boleh," sahutnya ringan. Dan selalu, ketika Baekhyun akan membayar maka Kai akan lebih dulu mengeluarkan uangnya untuk membayar.

"Kau terlalu sering mentraktirku, tahu," sahutnya setelah mereka sampai ditempat duduk yang disediakan disana.

"Bukan masalah bagiku," jawab Kai.

"Wae, karena orang tuamu memberi uang saku berlebih setiap hari ?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Tidak," gelengnya. " Orang tuaku memberiku uang saku perbulan " jawabnya. Di hari kedua mereka menghabiskan waktu bersama, Baekhyun mengetahui fakta bahwa Kai adalah anak pemilik sekolah Seni terbesar di Korea dan ia juga turut mengajar disana setiap hari Sabtu dan Minggu. "Kau lupa aku punya pekerjaan dan pekerjaan itu menghasilkan uang ?" Baekhyun tersenyum dengan anggukan.

"Tapi tetap saja kau terlalu banyak menghabiskan uangmu untukku."

"Selama itu uangku tidak masalah." jawabnya ringan. Tak lama bubble tea pesanan mereka datang dan keduanyapun mulai menikmati minuman dengan bola-bola kenyal yang menjadi favorit Baekhyun itu. Sebenarnya itu juga merupakan minuman favorit Sehun. Dan meminum ini mengingatkan dirinya pada oppanya itu. Kai memperhatikan bagaimana Baekhyun menyeruput bubble teanya, mengunyah cookiesnya, terlihat sangat manis dan lucu.

"Cobalah," Baekhyun menyodorkan cookie kearah Kai. Kai menerima suapan tersebut dan mengunyahnya. "Berhenti mengabaikan cookiesnya hanya karena memandangiku," Kai tertawa kecil. Dan Baekhyun menyukai tawanya. Baekhyun suka sekali melihat Kai tertawa, tampak begitu tampan. Mungkin karena Kai jarang tersenyum dan tertawa jika berada dikeramaian. Namun ia sering tersenyum dan tertawa ketika bersama Baekhyun.

"Aku suka memandangmu."

"Wae, bahkan aku tidak lebih cantik dari Suzy sunbaenim atau Minah dikelas X-2."

"Kau sedang merendah ?"

"Tidak, bukankah itu kebenaran ?"

"Ada perbedaan antara cantik dan populer. Itulah yang membedakan kau dan mereka dimataku," jawab Kai. "Aku lebih menyukai yeoja yang tidak terlalu populer tetapi mengagumkan ketimbang yeoja populer tetapi berlebihan."

"Apakah itu bisa disingkat dengan ' kau menyukaiku ' ?" cetusnya polos. Kai menatap Baekhyun dalam. Ia tersenyum, Baekhyun adalah gadis pertama yang diajaknya keluar bersama diluar jam sekolah. Gadis pertama yang membuatnya merasa tertarik akan sosok seorang perempuan. Karena selama ini ia hanya menganggap perempuan itu pemuja ketampanan dan berotak kosong. Namun Baekhyun berbeda, ia adalah paket lengkap. Ia cantik, pintar dan juga apa adanya, lebih kepada polos.

"Hmm.. singkatnya begitu " angguk Kai. Keduanya saling menatap untuk sesaat. Kai itu berbeda. Ia tidak berbicara banyak namun menunjukkan apa yang ia maksud. Selalu ada hal yang mengejutkan dari seorang Kai. Termasuk dengan sikap jujur dan apa adanya ini. "Aku menyukaimu," ucapnya.

"Aku juga menyukaimu," jawab Baekhyun lembut.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan shamcon tampanmu?" Ya, Baekhyun melupakannya, Oh Sehun sang paman yang selalu ia panggil oppa. Beberapa hari sering pulang bersama membuat keduanya sering berbagi cerita dan saling mengenal satu sama lainnya. Maka tidak heran jika Kai mengetahui tentang Sehun. Dan semenjak ia dekat dengan Kim Kai, saat itu pula fokusnya teralihkan.

"Sehun oppa kan...shamconku," ucapnya pelan. "Sedangkan Kai...bukan shamconku..jadi menyukai kai pasti tidak terlarang...bukan?" Baekhyun tidak mengerti bagaimana ia bisa mengatakan itu. Tetapi ia tahu bahwa ia benar. Kedekatannya dengan Sehun suatu saat bisa saja membawa boomerang pada dirinya sendiri. Bisa saja suatu saat ia benar-benar menyukai shamcon tampannya itu. Menyukainya lebih dari seorang shamcon.

"Tentu, aku legal untuk disukai ?" Kai menjawab dengan senyuman tampannya dan disambut dengan tawa kecil Baekhyun. Apa jatuh cinta itu rasanya seperti ini batin Kai.

.

.

Biasanya ponsel pintar milik Kai hanya akan digunakannya untuk bermain game, karena ia enggan bergabung di Chat Group dan juga malas membalas pesan-pesan dari yeoja yang entah bagaimana caranya bisa mengetahui nomor ponselnya. Namun kali ini Kai sedang memanfaatkan ponsel pintarnya dengan benar. Berkirim pesan dengan seorang yeoja yang menarik perhatiannya.

From : Baekhyun

Jongdae bilang aku seperti malaikat -_-

Itu berlebihan

To : Baekhyun

Kau berkirim chat dengan Jongdae?...

From : Baekhyun

Ya, di group chat

Mereka mengatakan aku seperti seorang malaikat

Yang meruntuhkan kebekuan hati seorang Kim Kai

Hiperbola sekali -_-

To : Baekhyun

Aku cemburu -_-

From : Baekhyun

Mwo, cemburu kenapa ?

Karena mereka menyebutku malaikat?

Kau mau disebut malaikat juga ?

To : Baekhyun

Karena kau berkirim pesan dengan Jongdae -_-

From : Baekhyun

Group Chat Kai, come oooonnn~

To : Baekhyun

Tetap saja aku cemburu

From : Baekhyun

({ })

Kai tersenyum melihat sebuah ikon peluk untuknya, ia menyukainya. Baekhyun selalu menyertakan aikon-ikon manis saat berkirim pesan dengannya.

To : Baekhyun

Let's dating tomorrow

From : Baekhyun

Dating, seriously ?

To : Baekhyun

Yapp..

From : Baekhyun

Okayyy.. pick me up on 4 o'clock

To : Baekhyun

I will ;*

Kali ini giliran Baekhyun yang tersenyum membaca balasan pesan dari Kai. Terakhir kali ia merasa sesenang ini adalah saat Sehun masih di Korea. Karena ia akan menyempatkan diri berkirim pesan dengan shamcon tampannya itu. Namun kini Kai menggesernya.

.

.

Menurut seorang Kai, waktu tiga bulan bukanlah waktu yang singkat untuk memahami bahwa ia memiliki ketertarikan lebih dari seorang teman dekat pada Baekhyun. Kai tidak pernah berniat hanya menjadi teman dekat begitu ia menyadari bahwa ia ingin Baekhyun menjadi miliknya. Sore itu Kai sampai didepan kediaman Baekhyun dengan sepeda sport putihnya. Ia memakai jaket berwarna merah dengan motif garis vertikal yang melapisi tshirt putih polos. Kakinya dibalut skinny jins hitam dan sepatu kets berwarna merah. Untuk menambah tingkat ketampanannya ia memakai snapback hitam dengan tulisan Wolfm. Ia memarkir sepedanya didepan pagar rumah Baekhyun tepat saat pintu terbuka menampakkan sosok cantik ibu Baekhyun.

"Annyeong hasimnika," sapa Kai sopan lalu membungkuk.

"Kim Kai ?" tebak sang ibu.

"Ne eommoni Kim Kai imnida," balas Kai dengan senyuman tampan dan sopan miliknya

"Lebih tampan dari pada foto di ponsel Baekhyun," Miyoung jelas tahu kalau saat ini, putri kecilnya yang baru genap berusia 16 tahun itu tengah dekat dengan namja teman sekelasnya. Pemilik nilai tertinggi pertama di tingkat satu, Kim Kai.

"Ahh ne, gamsahamnida eommoni," Kai menggaruk tengkuknya sedikit malu dipuji ibu Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun sedang bersiap-siap, ia benar-benar kerepotan memilih pakaian apa yang harus ia pakai untuk kencan pertamanya " Kai menggaruk tengkuknya lagi malu mendengar ucapan ibu Baekhyun. "Sebentar ne, akan eommoni panggilkan Baekhyun."

"Eomma~.. apa eomma tah... Kai," pintu rumah yang belum sepenuhnya tertutup itu terbuka menampakkan sosok cantik bertubuh mungil yang sore itu begitu manis dengan overall sepaha berbahan denim dipadu dengan tshirt bermotif floral lengan pendek. Tidak terlalu girly namun sangat manis dimata Kai.

"Ada apa sayang ?"

"Ohh.. kenapa eomma tidak memberitahukanku kalau Kai sudah datang," tanya Baekhyun dengan ringisan malu.

"Aku baru tiba," jawab Kai.

"Kau membutuhkan bantuan eomma sayang ?"

"Ohh ne, aku lupa menaruh flatshoes pemberian oppa dimana."

"Aigoo~, sebentar ne."

"Pemilik nilai terbaik SM-MS melupakan dimana letak flatshoesnya ?" ejek Kai.

"Yaa.. jangan mengejekku atau kita batal kencan," secepat kilat Kai membuat gerakan mengunci bibirnya.

"Ini flatshoesnya sayang " ibunya membawakan flatshoes berbahan denim dengan pita merah muda.

"Gomawo eommaaa~, aku berangkat ya."

"Kami pamit eommoni."

"Ne, jangan pulang larut dan eommoni titip Baekhyun ya."

"Ne eommoni, annyeonggi gaseyo," Baekhyun sudah berdiri disamping sepeda milik Kai. Miyoung menutup pintu rumah namun diam-diam mengintip dari jendela. Ia tersenyum kecil melihat Baekhyun dan Kai. Tidak menyangka akan tiba waktunya anaknya memiliki teman kencan seperti ini. Ia sebenarnya sempat khawatir mengingat Baekhyun terlalu dekat dengan Sehun. Justru akan membuatnya sulit untuk bersosialisasi dengan lawan jenisnya yang lainnya. Dan lagi Sehun itu pria dewasa, menurut Miyoung Sehun juga butuh waktu untuk dirinya sendiri. Tidak hanya memanjakan Baekhyun. Maka setidaknya ia lega kini Baekhyun bergaul dengan teman seusianya dan Sehun bisa menikmati masa-masa menyenangkan untuk lelaki seusianya tanpa disibukkan oleh kemanjaan keponakannya.

.

.

Baekhyun tidak protes atau bertanya kenapa Kai tidak membawa motor atau mobil karena ia tahu kalau sepeda ini adalah benda kesayangan Kai. Ia membelinya dengan mengumpulkan uang selama menjadi instruktur tari disekolah milik orang tuanya. "Duduk disini!" Kai menunjuk spot dimana Baekhyun bisa duduk.

"Hmm, aku akan berjalan seperti biasanya saja," jawab Baekhyun masih belum mengerti.

"Andwae, ini tidak seperti biasanya, jadi duduk disini," Baekhyun menurut dan duduk menyamping dibagian depan. Ia menumpukan tangannya pada bagian depan sepeda Kai. "Aku akan mulai mengayuh."

"Ne, let's goooo !" seru Baekhyun riang.

To be continued ...

Kepo : Haiiiii gimanoseee?

TooShoorttt! I know,,, #mianhae untuk itu ak berusaha selalu fast updte ff ini ^^

ad yg galau KaiBaek gaakk?

Waktu nulis ini aku GALAU sekali antara mau mengakhirinya jadi HunBaek atau KaiBaek

Mungkin Reader-nim akan berfikir demikian juga dimasa depan wksss setelah chapternya semakin berlanjut

Ini masii masa Lopi Dopi KaiBaek ^^ buat HunBaek-Ship Chapter depan ada Shamcon Tamvannyaa deee...

Buat yang nanya apakah Sehun akan kembali ke Korea?... aku belum tawu, nanti aku tanya Sehun dulu yahh kkkss,,,

Mind to review ^^


	6. Chapter 6

**You're My First**

Main Cast :

Byun Baekhyun

Oh Sehun

Kim Kai

Other Cast :

Exo Member

Rate & Genre :

T – Romance – GS

 **Chapter 5 : You are My First**

Baekhyun tersenyum manis memandangi laman SNS miliknya dimana terpajang disana fotonya dan namja yang satu jam lalu resmi menyandang status sebagai ' Pacar ' dari Byun Baekhyun. Baekhyun berguling diatas kasur, menutup wajahnya yang memerah dengan bantal stroberry pemberian Sehun.

 **One hour Ago**

Kai tidak mengajak Baekhyun ke pusat perbelanjaan atau menonton ke bioskop seperti yang sering dilakukan oleh remaja kebanyakan. Namun Kai membawanya berkeliling taman kota dengan Baekhyun yang duduk manis dalam boncengannya. Keduanya memakai satu headset bersama dan mendengarkan lagu lewat ipod milik Kai. Sesekali terdengar Baekhyun ikut bersenandung mengikuti lagu yang mengalun. Kai menambah daftar kesukaannya tentang Baekhyun, suaranya. Karena ia memiliki suara yang lembut dan menenangkan. Membuat Kai merasa nyaman saat mendengarkan lantunan suaranya.

"Kau mau eskrim ?" tanya Kai.

"Tentu," angguk Baekhyun. Tidak jauh dari taman kota ada sebuah stand eskrim dan Kai memberhentikan sepedanya didepan stand itu.

"Pesanlah " Baekhyun mengangguk.

"Hmm.. ahjumma, apa bisa aku memesan dua rasa dalam satu cup ?"

"Tentu agassi."

" _Geureh_ , aku pesan rasa stroberry dan coklat dengan toping choco chips ahjumma."

" Baiklah ".

"Tidak biasanya kau pesan coklat juga."

"Itu untukmu," jawabnya. "Karena kau mengendarai sepeda pasti sulit untuk memakan eskrimya, jadi aku akan menyuapimu," Kai tersenyum mendengarnya. Setelah membayar eskrimnya, Baekhyun kembali duduk diboncengan dan Kai mengayuh sepedanya kembali. Kali ini ia mengendarainya menuju ke sungai Han. Disepanjang jalan, sesekali Baekhyun akan menyuapi Kai eskrim coklatnya dan itu sungguh menyenangkan bagi Kai.

Begitu sampai di sungai Han, jam telah menunjukkan pukul setengah enam sore. Kai dan Baekhyun masih berada diposisi mereka namun pandangan keduanya mengarah pada sang surya yang sebentar lagi akan turun kembali ke singgasananya.

"Cantiknya~"

"Hmm ne, sama sepertimu."

" Hehehe.. " Baekhyun tertawa kecil. "Biasanya aku kemari bersama Sehun oppa, tidak menyangka hari ini untuk pertama kalinya aku datang kemari tidak bersamanya tetapi bersama Kai," celotehnya.

"Baekhyun," panggil Kai.

"Hmm," Baekhyun masih enggan mengalihkan pandangannya dari senja yang indah.

" _Look at me_ ," Baekhyun mau tidak mau menoleh dan menatap mata Kai. Mata bulat yang selalu berbinar menatapnya. "Aku menyukaimu."

"Aku tahu," angguk Baekhyun.

"Aku menyayangimu," mata Baekhyun mengerjap.

"Aku baru tahu tentang itu," jawab Baekhyun dengan binar cantik dimatanya dan semburat kemerahan dipipinya.

" _Wanna be my first_?"

"Ap... kau serius.. aku yang pertaman ?" bola mata sipit itu membesar mendengar penuturan Kai, apa benar dirinya yang pertama.

"Hmm..aku sudah melewati tahap mengenalmu meskipun baru 3 bulan, aku juga sudah melewati tahap menyukaimu dan saat ini aku sampai pada tahap dimana aku sangat menyayangimu dan aku ingin memilikimu lebih dari seorang teman dekat," Baekhyun melirik Kai malu-malu.

"Tapi...Kai belum sampai...ditahap jatuh cinta padaku..kan?" Kai mengusuk gemas poni Baekhyun.

"Tentu saja sudah, ketika aku mengatakan aku menyayangimu maka tahap itu telah mencakup segalanya, aku menyukaimu, aku jatuh cinta padamu, aku menyayangimu dan aku ingin memilikiku, _so wanna be my first_?"

" _Seriously... your first_ ?"

"Iyappp."

"Aku juga menyukaimu, _you'll be my first too_ " jawab Baekhyun dengan senyuman khas indahnya. Kai merasakan sesuatu diperutnya seolah bergolak namun menyenangkan. Bibirnya tak kuasa menahan sebuah senyuman.

Cupp ! ia mendaratkan sebuah ciuman manis di pipi Baekhyun, menambah kadar merona dipipi yeoja mungil itu. Baekhyun menyembunyikan wajahnya didada Kai.

" _Don't be shy, my girl_ ," bisiknya lembut. Baekhyun mengarahkan tangannya memeluk pinggang Kai. Kai balas memeluk punggung mungil Baekhyun. " Aku menyayangimu," bisiknya lembut.

" Aku juga menyayangi Kai."

 **NOW**

Foto yang tengah dipandangi Baekhyun diambil disebuah cafe dimana mereka melewati makan malam bersama sebagai sepasang kekasih. Dan Baekhyun menyukai note kecil yang disisipi Kai pada postingannya itu ' My Girl ' 3. Setelah foto itu diposting di SNS beragam komentar langsung berdatangan memenuhi wallnya. Baekhyun jadi teringat pembicaraannya dan Jongdae beberapa hari yang lalu.

 **A few days ago**

Jongdae duduk berhadapan dengan Jongdae diruang lab bahasa, keduanya disatukan dalam satu grup. Jongdae dan Baekhyun tampak serius mengerjakan soal listening yang mereka dengarkan bersama lewat headphone dan nantinya jawabannya akan mereka diskusikan. Jongdae sudah menyelesaikan soal terakhir sementara Baekhyun sudah menyelesaikan tugas miliknya sejak 5 menit lalu dan tengah menyibukkan diri dengan membuka buku paketnya untuk membaca beberapa wacana dalam bahasa inggris demi mengusir kebosanan menunggu Jongdae yang belum selesai. Sepupu Kim Kai itu mengedarkan pandangannya bermaksud melihat apakah teman-temannya sudah banyak yang menyelesaikan tugas ketika tatapannya bersinggungan dengan tatapan elang milik Kim Kai. Kai menunjukkan dua jari kematanya lalu kearah Jongdae dengan maksud non verbal 'aku mengawasimu' dan itu sontak membuat Jongda mendelik.

"Apa-apaan bocah hitam itu," gerutu Jongdae.

"Hmm, kenapa Jongdae-ya?" Jongdae merendahkan tubuhnya dan hal itu diperhatikan oleh Kim Kai diseberang ruangan.

"Si bocah hitam memberikan ancaman lewat tatapannya bahwa ia mengawasiku," jawab Jongdae.

"Bocah hitam, _nuguya_?".

"Ishh siapa lagi kalau bukan Kai," sahutnya malas. Baekhyun mengangguk mengerti lalu mengedarkan pandangannya mencari keberadaan Kai. Kai melambai kecil dengan senyuman yang membuat para gadis mendesah iri ada Baekhyun. Baekhyun tersenyum malu menanggapinya. "Astaga, kalian benar-benar pasangan baru yang menghebohkan aku sampai lelah ditanyai para sunbae dan teman sekelas kita apakah kalian berpacaran. Jadi sejak kapan kalian berpacaran?" cecar Jongdae. Baekhyun menunduk malu dengan pipi memerah, ia menggeleng. Astaga Jongdae gemas, bisa tidak Baekhyun ia bungkus untuk dibawa pulang.

"Kami tidak berpacaran tahuuu~ " jawabnya malu.

"Eyy.. mana bisa disebut tidak berpacaran kalau kau memakai kata 'kita' disana," godanya.

"Ishh Jongdaeee~ " rengek Baekhyun.

"Ahhh kau lucu sekali sihh, pantas saja Kkamjong suka," dengan sekenanya Jongdae menarik pipi Baekhyun gemas.

"Yakk !" ruangan yang senyap itu dibuat terkejut oleh sosok tampan berkulit tan yang sudah berdiri dari kursinya diseberang dan menatap tajam pada Jongdae. "Kim Jongdae, tolong tertibkan tanganmu," Jongdae cengengesan saja. Baekhyun bingung namun wajahnya bersemu.

"Ada apa Kim Kai?" tanya Han saem.

" _Animida saem, jeosonghamnida_ ," dari bangkunya Jongdae memeletkan lidah mehrong kearah Kai yang mengepalkan tinjunya gemas dengan tingkah sepupunya itu.

"Ahhh _eottokhae_ , mereka pasti akan heboh besok disekolah, terutama Jongdae," cicit Baekhyun menenggelamkan wajah mungilnya kedalam lembutnya bantal strawberry.

.

.

Namja tampan berkulit putih dengan mata onyx menawan memandang layar ipadnya dengan tatapan datar. Ia baru saja bersiap untuk makan siang dan iseng mengecek Skype, siapa tahu akan ada pesan dari Baekhyun sang keponakan yang ingin mengajaknya untuk berwebcame. Namun nihil, tidak ada pesan apapun. Sehun beralih pada laman SNSnya dan saat itulah tatapan datar itu berubah menjadi tatapan terkejut. Ia mengerjap pelan bahkan memperbesar foto yang terpampang di wall SNS. Foto Baekhyun dan seorang namja yang ia tahu dari akunnya bernama Kim Kai.

"Kim Kai ?" gumamnya. Bukankah itu nama teman sekelasnya yang menyebalkan itu. Baekhyun tidak pernah bercerita apapun tentang Kai setelah ia mengomel tentang tingkah ketus Kai padanya. Jika ia mengingatnya dengan benar, itu telah berlalu sejak tiga bulan lalu. Dan Baekhyun tidak bercerita apapun padanya tentang namja ini setelah itu. Sehun memperbesar tulisan yang disisipkan Kai pada postingan foto itu ' My Girl' 3. "Apa yang tidak kuketahui ?" gumamnya. Sehun penasaran, ia melewati makan siangnya dengan tidak fokus menyantap macaroni panggang yang biasanya akan ia makan dengan lahap.

" _You look bad,_ " komen teman makan siangnya, asisten Sehun selama ia menjabat sebagai manajer produksi. " _What happen Sehun-ah_ ?" tanya namja bermata sipit dengan rambut pirang itu.

" _I'm fine Henry, don't worry abaout me,"_ sahutnya ringan meskipun sebenarnya ia sedang tidak dalam keadaan baik. Pikirannya tertuju pada sosok mungil keponakannya. Sehun tidak mengerti sejak kapan, tetapi ia merasa aneh jika ada sesuatu hal tentang Baekhyun yang tidak ia ketahui. Ia selalu menjadi orang pertama yang tahu apapun itu tentang Baekhyun. " Aku duluan Henry " ia beranjak tanpa menunggu jawaban dari asistennya itu. Keluar dari dalam cafe dan menyeberang ke cafe seberang, ia membutuhkan kopi saat ini. Sambil mengantri Sehun memutuskan untuk menelpon Baekhyun. Panggilan luar negeri tidaklah murah, namun ia tidak peduli. Terdengar nada tunggu diseberang.

" _Yeo..boseyo_ ," suara pelan menjawab diseberang.

"Baek.. kau masih tidur cantik ?" tanya Sehun lembut.

"Ngg.. oppa ?"

"Ne, ini oppa."

"Ohh jam berapa ini, astaga ini masih subuh oppa, tumben menelpon."

"Si cantik tidak mengabari oppa, jadi oppa yang mencari tahu apa gerangan yang membuatnya melupakan oppa," Baekhyun diseberang sana tertegun mendengar jawaban Sehun. Kalau dipikir-pikir ia dan Sehun memang sudah jarang berkomunikasi belakangan ini. Karena Baekhyun sering menghabiskan waktunya bertukar pesan dengan Kai atau mengobrol lewat skype meski dengan dalih membahas soal pelajaran sekolah. Hal itu membuat intensitas mengobrol Baekhyun dan Sehun berkurang. Apalagi peerbedaan waktu sangat menjadi kendala besar.

"Oppa.. "

"Hmm.. ada apa cantik?"

" _I wanna tell you something_."

"Okay, apa itu?" untuk alasan yang tidak Sehun mengerti, ia merasa jantungnya berdetak kencang dan resah. Sang kasir menanyakan pesanan Sehun. Sehun menunjuk _Ice americano._

" _I... I have boyfriend now_."

DEG

DEG

DEG

Sehun tidak mengharapkan jawaban itu, sungguh. Itu yang sedari tadi ia pikirkan. Ia tidak siap jika keponakannya itu memiliki kekasih secepat ini. Bahkan ia baru melepas seragam SMPnya. _Aku pamannya jadi wajar jika aku khawatir_ batinnya. Sehun mencoba mengingkarinya, bahwa separuh hatinya telah dibawa oleh simungil anak dari kakak angkatnya Byun Miyoung.

"Benarkah ?"

"I..ya oppa," cicit Baekhyun diseberang.

"Sepertinya oppa ketinggalan banyak hal, ya."

"Aku...aku hanya malu mau bercerita."

"Kenapa malu?" tanya Sehun. _Selama ini tidak ada yang kau tutupi dari oppa Baekhyunie_ batinnya. Bagaimana ia bisa kecolongan.

"Ini...ini pertama kalinya aku menyukai lelaki...selain oppa," cicitnya dan itu membuat Sehun merasa hatinya diperas karena saat ini itu semua tidak ada gunanya. Karena Kim Kai telah memiliki Baekhyunie-nya.

" _Our princess finally found her prince, hmm_?" Sehun tersenyum paksa, ia merasa sesuatu menyumbat hatinya membuat ia merasa sesak.

" Yeahh ... _I found my prince_."

" _And that's not me_ ?" cetus Sehun begitu saja. Sehun membayar Ice americanonya dan keluar dari cafe dengan ponsel masih bertengger di telinga.

"Tapi aku tetap menyayangimu, oppa " jawabnya pelan. _Sudah berbeda ya_ batin Sehun. Mengingat Baekhyun selalu mengatakan 'Saranghaeyo oppa'. "Oppa..kan.. shamconku," langkah Sehun terhenti mendengar ucapan Baekhyun. Rasanya sesuatu dijejalkan begitu saja menyumbat jantungnya. _Mengakulah Oh Sehun, putri cantik kecilmu itu sesungguhnya telah mengambil hatimu_ suara dikepalanya memprovokasi.

" _Shamcon_ ?" gumam Sehun. "Yeahh... shamcon..mu."

"Aku akan tetap menyayangimu meskipun aku sudah punya pacar," ulangnya. Baekhyun takut, untuk alasan yang ia tidak bisa pahami saat ini. Ia tidak ingin Sehun marah dan kecewa padanya. Seharusnya ia bisa mengatakannya diwaktu yang lebih tepat.

"Oppa mengerti... ohh aniyo maksudku shamcon mengerti."

DEG ! kali ini Baekhyun yang tertohok. Baekhyun selalu tidak menyukai itu, ketika Sehun mengatakan kalau ia adalah shamconnya. Meskipun ia sendiri telah mempertegas hal itu tadi dengan sebutan 'shamconku'. Dan entah kenapa ia merasakan nada bicara Sehun begitu berbeda.

"Shamcon..menyayangimu, selalu ".

"Aku lebih menyayangimu " setitik air mata menetes. Baekhyun tidak mengerti kenapa hatinya seolah merasa telah menghianati Sehun.

.

.

Sehun menghela nafas berat, memandangi langit senja dari balik jendela besar ruangannya. Sudah lewat beberapa jam setelah pembicaraannya dengan Baekhyun. Ia butuh waktu untuk menerima keadaan dan juga menyadarkan diri bahwa perasaannya terhadap Baekhyun lebih dari seorang paman pada keponakannya. Namun ia selalu menghindarinya. Menutupi kalau sesungguhnya ia tidak pernah melihat Baekhyun sebagai seorang keponakanya melainkan sebagai seorang yeoja. Setetes air mata mengalir tanpa ia sadari. Terakhir kali ia menangis adalah saat ibunya, sahabat ibu Miyoung meninggal. Lalu ia diangkat menjadi adik Miyoung. Baekhyun hadir ditengah kesedihannya dan selalu menghiburnya. Hal itu membawa Sehun kepada kenangan manis saat ia tinggal di kediaman Byun dibangku SMU, Baekhyun masihlah anak kecil yang berseragam SD. Dan saat ia sudah dibangku kuliah Baekhyun perlahan tumbuh menjadi yeoja SMP. Menjadi remaja cantik nan pintar. Oh Sehun yang tidak memiliki banyak teman yeoja itu tanpa sadar jatuh hati pada sosok mungil nan cantik itu.

" _Hhh... You are my first but I think... you'll never be my last,"_ lirihnya memandang sendu langit senja.

 **To be Continued...**

 **Kepo** : Yang kecewa kalau KaiBaek jadian Tunjuk tangaannn! #imnot wkssss #mianhae

okayyy ^^ roda kehidupan ya seperti itu, nahh plot cerita juga harus begitu ^^

butuh proses, ada sedih, ada kecewa, ada bahagia...

gimanapun juga Sehun itu cowo 23 tahun dan Baekhyun cuma remaja 15 tahunan ^^ yang baru jatuh cinta jadi dimaklumin yahhh ^^

untuk yang masi bertanya-tanya ' ini HunBaek apa KaiBaek siiiiii?' saya konsisten dengan sejak awal FF ini di publish ^^ yuuu balik ke chapter awal kalau suda lupa kkksss,,,,

dan ini sudah fast update yahh ^^ semoga bisa menjadi bacaan mengisi waktu liburan Ramadhan yooo, happy fasting yeorobun *smooch*

Mind to Review...


	7. Chapter 7

**You're My First**

Main Cast :

Byun Baekhyun

Oh Sehun

Other Cast :

Exo Member

Rate & Genre :

T – Romance – GS

 **Chapter 6 : First Snow without You ?...**

Sehun memandangi langit yang tampak cerah namun tak menampakkan sosok mentari. Langit biru dengan awan yang mengarak. Sehun menghela nafas pelan, Desember telah tiba dan sebentar lagi natal akan tiba. Ia ingat sekali tahun lalu ia merayakan natal di Seoul bersama dengan keluarga besar Byun. Kakek dan nenek Baekhyun dari pihak Nichkhun menginap dirumah. Sehun ingat bagaimana Baekhyun selalu menempel padanya kemanapun ia pergi. Mereka bahkan duduk bersisian di gereja saat malam natal untuk berdoa begitupula saat keesokan harinya kembali mengunjungi gereja bersama keluarga besarnya. Sehun memandang gelang dipergelangan tangannya. Sebuah gelang yang terbuat dari kepangan benang woll dengan gantungan huruf S yang tak lain adalah inisial namanya. Gelang ini dibuat sendiri oleh Baekhyun.

Diawal keberangkatannya ke London, ia sudah merencanakan akan kembali ke Korea saat natal tiba. Namun setelah kejadian 9 bulan lalu, ia tidak lagi memiliki semangat untuk kembali dihari natal. Sehun mungkin seorang namja berusia 24 tahun namun sesungguhnya hatinya sama halnya seperti hati remaja yang seperti baru pertama kali jatuh cinta dan patah hati. Tidak mudah untuk melupakan perasaan terlarangnya, begitulah ia menyebutnya kini. Meskipun ia berkeras mencoba menjaga jarak dengan Baekhyun. Namun ia akan kembali pada keponakan cantiknya yang akan merengek karena diabaikan olehnya. Sehun bahkan sudah menonaktifkan akun SNSnya karena setiap ia membuka laman SNSnya ia harus menekan perasaannya. Bagaimana tidak, jika Baekhyun begitu rajinnya memperbaharui laman tersebut dengan fotonya dan namja bernama Kim Kai itu. Ia terlihat bahagia dengan kekasihnya. Buktinya saja mereka sudah melewati 1 semester dikelas X bersama dan setengah semester di tingkat XI. Cukup lama untuk hubungan anak remaja yang berusia 16 tahun.

Tok..tok..tok

"Masuk !" jawab Sehun.

"Hai bos !" sapa Henry.

"Ada apa ?"

"Aku ingin memastikan kembali bos."

"Berhenti memanggilku bos, Henry," jengah Sehun. Ia bahkan tidak lebih tua dari namja berambut pirang itu. Henry hanya terkekeh melihat Sehun. Sehun selalu tampak dingin dan datar didepan para petinggi perusahaan atau klien mereka. Tetapi ia dapat terlihat santai bahkan kekanakan saat bersama Henry.

"Baiklah, aku ingin memastikan apa kau benar-benar tidak akan kembali ke Korea."

"Yeah, kenapa ?"

"Aku akan memesan tiket ke China, jadi jika kau merubah pikiranmu katakan sekarang maka aku akan memesan tiket untukmu juga."

"Tidak, aku akan natal disini ."

"Sendirian ?"

"Apa aku terlihat seperti orang yang tidak memiliki teman ?"

"Begitulah," Sehun mendengus dan Henry terkekeh. " _Fine,_ aku akan cuti selama 5 hari jadi jangan merindukanku bos."

"Yeah, yeah, pergilah !" usirnya malas. Sehun menoleh kearah ponselnya yang berada diatas meja kerjanya. Ia melihat pendar merah disana pertanda ada chat masuk. Maka ia memeriksa siapa yang mengirimkan chat padanya.

 **From : Baekhyun**

Oppaaaaa !

Sehun menghembuskan nafas pelan, apa ia harus membalasnya karena ia masih dalam mode menjaga jarak. Namun ia tersenyum melihat panggilan itu, Baekhyunnya yang manja tetap memanggilnya oppa.

 **From : Baekhyun**

Bisakah oppa berhenti mengabaikanku

Hikss menyebalkan…

Dan pertahanan Sehun melemah, ia menarikan jemarinya diatas ponsel pintar bercasing hitam itu sambil mendudukkan dirinya di sofa.

 **To : Baekhyun**

Oppa tidak mengabaikanmu cantikk..

Oppa hanya agak sibuk

Ada apa ?..

 **From : Baekhyun**

Jagan berbohoooong!

Oppa punya pacarkan makanya oppa mengabaikanku.. hikkss menyebalkan

 **To : Baekhyun**

Sebenarnya siapa sih yang punya pacar disini hmm

Oppa hanya memilikimu :*

Dibelahan dunia lainnya, tempat dimana Baekhyun berada simungil tengah tertegun membaca balasan pesan Sehun. Bukankah dulu ia yang sering berkata bahwa Sehun hanya memilikinya.

 **From : Baekhyun**

({})

Oppa tidak pulang ke Seoul untuk natal ?

 **To : Baekhyun**

Tidak cantik, oppa sudah memberitahukan ibumu tentang itu

Oppa ingin merayakan natal di London

 **From : Baekhyun**

Oppa sendirian disana -_-

Tidak bisakah oppa pulang ke Korea dan merayakan natal disini

Like always

Sehun tersenyum miris, karena kata ' like always ' sudah tidak cocok lagi untuk mereka. Baekhyun sudah dimiliki oleh Kim Kai. Bagaimana bisa mereka seperti dulu karena bagi Sehun dulu Baekhyun adalah miliknya namun pada kenyataannya Baekhyun tidak pernah menjadi miliknya dan tidak akan pernah. Baekhyun gemas menunggu balasan chat dari Sehun, ia sibuk menggigit kukunya.

"Heiiii baby, _don't bite your fingers,"_ Kai menarik jemari Baekhyun, menjauhkan dari jangkauan mulutnya.

"Sehun oppa membuatku gemas Kai, ia tidak membalas chatku " Kai mengelus puncak kepala Baekhyun sayang.

"Kau akan segera bertemu dengannya baby, don't worry."

"Cckk… " Baekhyun memperhatikan bandara yang tampak ramai. "Kabari aku saat kau tiba di Kanada, okay baby."

" _I will, I will, I will_ " Kai memeluk gadisnya itu.

"Aku benci airport, aku selalu mengantarkan orang-orang yang kusayangi kesini untuk meninggalkanku," gerutunya. Kai merasa bersalah. Ia harus ke Kanada, melewati natal disana bersama keluarga besar ayahnya. Kakeknya sangat ingin bertemu dengan Kai.

"Maafkan aku baby," Baekhyun menggeleng.

"Aku mengerti, _gwechanha,"_ ia memeluk Kai lagi, ia pasti akan sangat merindukan kekasihnya ini.

"Jja.. panggilan untukmu," ia mengingatkan Kai karena terdengar pengumuman dari pengeras suara tentang keberangkatan ke Kanada.

"Aku berangkat ya, hanya seminggu dan aku akan menjemputmu disana, okay baby."

"Hmm.. aku menyayangimu."

"Aku lebih menyayangimu," Kai mengecup pipi Baekhyun lalu beranjak dari tempatnya, menyeret koper menjauh sambil melambai. Mengingatkan Baekhyun pada sosok Sehun yang pernah ia antar setahun silam. Ponsel Baekhyun berdering.

"Ya eomma."

"…"

" _Gwechanha,_ sampaikan salamku untuk paman dan bibi, aku juga merindukan mereka," ucap Baekhyun. "Pasti eomma akan kusampaikan," jawab Baekhyun.

.

.

Pagi dihari Sabtu yang cukup bersahabat meski lagi-lagi tanpa adanya sinar mentari dan hanya berteman langit biru berawan. Sehun memutuskan menikmati Sabtu paginya dengan menikmati sarapan paginya di café yang tidak jauh dari gedung apartemen. Ia melintasi pertokoan dimana ornamen khas natal terpasang pada etalase-etalase kaca. Sehun memasukkan kedua tangannya kedalam saku coat. Ia lupa membawa sarung tangan saat keluar. Udara mulai terasa dingin padahal salju belum turun. Begitu sampai di café ia memesan sepiring pancake pisang dengan saus maple dan americano untuk menghangatkan tubuhnya yang mulai menyerap dingin. Sehun menikmati pancake dan americanonya sambil mendengarkan lantunan musik dari headset yang terpasang ditelinganya.

 _I walked alone on a street filled with lights, everyone looks happy  
I used to think you would always be there like air  
But I foolishly let you go, I'm so sorry_

 _Such a typical story.. After time passed, the fact that you're so precious  
It always passes by..Why didn't I know back then?  
I want to tell you that it's different now_

Sehun menghela nafas pelan yang berbuah uap karena kini udara semakin dingin. Ia menyesap americanonya sembari meresapi tiap lirik yang terdengar oleh telinganya. Sehun kembali menyuapi potongan pancake kedalam mulutnya. Saat ia mengunyah, sebuah ketukan pada etalase kaca membuat ia menoleh. Matanya membulat dan ia hampir saja tersedak melihat siapa pelaku pengetukan itu. Seseorang dibalik etalase kaca itu membuat sebuah uap di etalase kaca lalu menuliskan sesuatu disana 'Oppa' dan Sehun tersenyum membaca tulisan itu. Dengan segera ia bangkit dari kursinya dan berjalan keluar dari café. Sosok bertubuh tidak lebih tinggi darinya itu memakai coat putih yang membuatnya tampak begitu bersinar. Ia tersenyum sumringan dan berlari kearah Sehun.

Greepp ! Sehun menangkap tubuh itu kedalam pelukannya. Ia bahkan melingkarkan kakinya pada tubuh Sehun. Kini Sehun tampak seperti menggendong koala.

 _If I met you, would tears rise up?  
The foolish me wouldn't be able to say anything  
Tell me, Merry Merry Christmas, hi, how have you been?  
When the snow falls, would my bruised heart get covered whitely?_

Sehun bernafas dengan sangat rakus, menghirup aroma tubuh yang dirindukannya. Aroma kekanakan yang ia rindukan, strowberry.

"Ohh.. saljunya turun oppa, Baekhyun yang masih berada pada gendongan Sehun menengadah dan tangannya terjulur menangkap salju pertama yang turun pagi ini.

"Yeahh… _it's first snow,"_ Sehun mengangguk. Dan Baekhyun menurunkan tubuhnya, memberikan senyum terbaik pada Sehun.

"Bukankah kita selalu melihat salju pertama bersama,: Sehun mengangguk.

"Oppa tidak menyangka akan melihatnya bersamamu lagi tahun ini."

" _Me too_ ," ia memeluk Sehun. "Oppa semakin terasa jauh, hingga membuatku khawatir tidak bisa melihat salju pertama bersama oppa lagi, menyebalkan," Sehun tidak membutuhkan kado lagi saat ini, kehadiran Baekhyun sudah cukup baginya. Sepertinya Sehun harus banyak berterima kasih pada tuhan dalam doanya. Tahun ini salju pertama dan natal pertamanya di London akan ia lewati bersama seseorang yang sangat ia cintai.

.

.

Baekhyun menceritakan semuanya pada Sehun sepanjang jalan kembali menuju ke apartemen Sehun. Kai akan merayakan natalnya di Kanada dan ia memujuk kedua orang tuanya agar bisa merayakan natal di London bersama dengan Sehun. Maka disinilah akhirnya ia berakhir. Baekhyun menitipkan kopernya pada penjaga apartemen saat ia melihat Sehun berjalan menjauh dari gedung apartemen dan ia memilih untuk membuntutinya hingga sampailah ia dicafe dimana Sehun menikmati sarapannya.

Karena Sehun tidak tahu kalau Baekhyun akan datang ke London, ia tidak sempat membersihkan kamar tamu. Dan ia menolak Baekhyun membantunya membersihkan kamar itu. Ia menyuruh Baekhyun untuk beristirahat dikamarnya sembari ia membersihkan kamar tamu. Baekhyun menurut saja, ia dengan senang hati membaringkan tubuh lelahnya diatas ranjang Sehun. Dan Sehun tampak berkali-kali lipat lebih bahagia dari 9 bulan belakangan ini semenjak ia berada di London. Untunglah ia sempat berbelanja memenuhi kulkasnya karena ia yakin kalau supermarket akan tutup selama natal nanti. Ia sudah memindahkan koper Baekhyun ke kamar tamu yang sudah rapi untuk ditempati si cantik kesayangannya. Dan Sehun memutuskan untuk membuatkan makanan yang bisa dinikmati Baekhyun untuk makan siang.

Baekhyun terbangun saat jam menunjukkan pukul setengah satu siang dan mendapati shamcon tampannya sedang duduk manis didepan televisi.

"Kau sudah bangun ?"

"Hmm.. jetlag membuatku begitu keleahan," Sehun merapikan rambut Baekhyun yang sedikit berantakan.

" _Hungry_ ?"

" _Verryyy."_

"Oppa sudah membuatkan macaroni daging asap special untukmu."

"Jinja, ahh~ oppa jjang," ia memeluk lengan Sehun. Sehun hanya terkekeh kecil dan membawa Baekhyun kedapur. Ia sudah memanaskan kembali macaroninya 10 menit lalu karena ia memperkirakan kalau Baekhyun akan bangun disiang hari. Baekhyun tampak menikmati makan siangnya dengan lahap.

"Apa rencana oppa untuk merayakan natal ?"

"Oppa tidak memiliki rencana apapun."

"Cckk..cckk untunglah aku datang, jika tidak oppa pasti akan mengurung diri setelah pergi kegereja."

" Yeahh oppa sangat bersyukur kau datang, _you're my angel_."

"Hehehe.. bagaimana kalau kita membeli pernak-pernik natal bersama seperti tahun-tahun sebelumnya oppa ?"

"Baiklah princess," baekhyun berseru ceria mendengarkan jawaban Baekhyun.

.

.

Sehun rasa ia tidak pernah merasa sebahagia ini selama menetap di London seorang diri. Jauh dari Baekhyun benar-benar memberikan perbedaan dalam kehidupannya. Dulu saat tinggal di Seoul, meskipun ia menetap di Incheon dan Baekhyun di Cheondamdong namun Sehun akan sering menyambangi kediaman Miyoung bahkan menginap disana. Menemani Baekhyun belajar, menghabiskan waktu menonton film bersama atau sekedar jalan-jalan ke sungai Han. Dan kini di London ia lebih banyak melakukan segalanya sendiri. Bukannya ia tidak bergaul, ia hanya senang berada dirumah. Dulu rumah Miyoung adalah rumah keduanya, dan yang membuatnya betah berada disana adalah keberadaan Baekhyun. Dan kini, melihat sosok mungil itu berada diapartemennya, duduk di karpet sambil menyibukkan diri dengan ornamen pohon natal sungguh membuat hati Sehun menghangat. Betapa ia merindukan malaikat mungilnya itu.

"Kau serius sekali," Sehun duduk dihadapannya membantu memindai lonceng dan pita-pita panjang berkilau.

"Aku suka menghias pohon natal," ia tersenyum memperlihatkan eyesmile yang begitu cantik.

"Rasanya menyenangkan bisa melihatmu dihadapan oppa saat ini," mata Baekhyun beralih menatap Sehun dan kembali tersenyum. Ia bangkit dan dengan sekenanya seperti biasa duduk dipangkuan Sehun yang bersila dilantai. Punggungnya ia biarkan menyandar pada dada bidang Sehun sementara jemarinya tetap bekerja menyimpul pita-pita panjang itu menjadi bentuk yang indah.

"Aku juga senang melihat oppa, hanya mendengar suara oppa tidak bisa mengobati rasa rinduku," Sehun melingkarkan tangannya memeluk tubuh mungil itu erat. Hidungnya menyentuh bahu Baekhyun, menghirup aroma lembut tubuh simungil. Keduanya terdiam dalam posisi itu dalam keheningan yang nyaman. "Meskipun bukan di Seoul, tapi jika oppa ada didekatku rasanya tetap seperti natal yang selalu kita lewati bersama."

"Hmm...padahal oppa sudah berfikir tidak akan bisa melihat salju pertama denganmu tahun ini."

"Aku tidak pernah berfikir untuk melihat salju pertama selain dengan oppa, bukankah...akan selalu begitu oppa?" Sehun terdiam sesaat lalu mengangguk. _Oppa berharap akan selalu begitu Baekhyun-ah_ batinnya. Sehun tidak tahu apakah ia harus senang atau bagaimana. Karena Baekhyun justru tidak berfikir untuk melihat salju pertama bersama Kim Kai kekasihnya. Apakah Baekhyun bahkan lupa apa artinya jika dua orang, lelaki dan perempuan melihat salju pertama bersama. Dan Sehun berharap bahwa cerita itu dapat menjadi kenyataan.

to be continued...

Kepo : Yang kangen HunBaek mana suaranyaaa!

nihh BebekImut nyusul Oppa Tamvannya ke London buat ngerayain natal bareng uhuyyy,,,,

Chapter depan bakal ada cast baru ^^ siap-siap yahhh mungkin kedepannya... kisah HunBaek akan agak memelodrama #plakk

see u next chapter

Mind to review ^^


	8. Chapter 8

**You're My First**

Main Cast :

Byun Baekhyun

Oh Sehun

Other Cast :

Exo Member

Rate & Genre :

T – Romance – GS

 **Chapter 7 : Miracles in December**

Pagi natal dimana salju turun dibumi Ratu Elizabet, menghiasi atap-atap rumah hingga membuatnya tampak bagai rumah jahe dinegeri dongeng. Sehun terbangun saat mendengar alunan musik yang tampak tak asing.

 _The morning I opened my eyes in heart fluttering excitement  
It's like the feeling of untying the ribbon of a present  
Every single day of getting to know you_

 _The twinkling lights that decorate the streets  
Among those, your eyes are especially like the star light_

Pintu kamarnya terbuka menampakkan sosok cantik dengan piyama bermotif hello kitty tokoh kartun favoritnya. Baekhyun membuat paginya di hari natal terasa sempurna. Baekhyun membawa sebuah kotak berbungkus kertas kado berwarna merah dengan pita hijau sambil mendendangkan lagu yang tengah berkumandang saat ini.

 _Just like the Christmas day that I've always waited for  
Just like the Christmas day oh! When I think about you  
I get excited like a kid just like those days, just like that time  
You're just like Christmas day_

"Kemari, oppa ingin memelukmu," Sehun memberikan gesture mendekat. Dan Baekhyun dengan senang hati menuruti dan Sehun menariknya kedalam sebuah pelukan hangat. Ini benar-benar natal terindah.

"Merry Christmas oppa."

"Merry Christmas Baekhyunie~" Sehun mengecup puncak kepala Baekhyun lembut.

.

.

Baekhyun tampak sangat cantik dalam balutan dress selutut dengan bahan kombinasi chiffon dan brokat berwarna merah berlengan panjang. Kaki jenjangnya dilengkapi wedges setinggi 7 sentimeter berwarna peach. Dan kini ia tengah memasangkan dasi untuk Sehun. Dasi yang tak lain adalah kado natalnya untuk Sehun. Dasi berwarna merah marun dengan garis miring berwarna emas tampak serasi dengan kemeja merah marun yang dipakai Sehun.

"Nahh sudah rapi, _omoo oppa jinja meoshitta_ ," puji Baekhyun.

"Bukankah sejak dulu oppa memang tampan hmm ?" Baekhyun tertawa kecil.

" _Always,_ " angguknya setuju. Keduanya berangkat bersama dengan mobil Sehun menuju ke gereja yang letaknya tidak jauh dari kantor Sehun berada. "Ohh.. Kai menelpon," Baekhyun melihat ponselnya yang berpendar. Sehun mengalihkan fokusnya untuk menyetir. Mendengar nama itu mengusik keberasamaanya bersama Baekhyun membuat moodnya sedikit terganggu.

"Yesss~ " Sehun tidak menyukainya, jika Baekhyun menunjukkan suara manjanya pada orang lain selain dirinya. "Merry Christmas juga untukmu baby," suara Baekhyun terdengar mengecil dan ia mulai masuk pada dunia dimana hanya ada dia dan kekasihnya.

"…".

"Benarkah, aku juga merindukan eommoni dan abeonim, sampaikan salamku pada kedua orang tuamu."

"….".

"Disini juga menyenangkan baby, besok Sehun oppa akan mengajakku melihat peron 9¾ yang melegenda."

"….".

"Vancouver?"

"….".

"Ohh tentu aku tahu kalau itu menjadi lokasi syuting Breaking Down, baby."

"….".

" _Seriously_ ?"

"…..".

"Mmmh.. _we'll talk about it later okay, yes, yes I miss you too, soooo much_."

" …."

" _See you soon_ ," jawabnya. " _I love you too_ ," bisikan itu masih terdengar oleh Sehun meskipun suara music memenuhi ruang didalam mobilnya. Ia merasakan sesak didadanya. Kata-kata itu begitu indah saat Baekhyun mengatakannya, namun menyakitkan karena bukan untuk dirinya.

.

.

Sehun dan Baekhyun tampak begitu khusyuk mengikuti upacara natal digereja yang membuat Baekhyun terkagum-kagum itu. Beberapa orang tampak menegur Sehun yang Baekhyun ketahui sebagai teman kantor Sehun.

"Sehun-ssi," tegur sebuah suara membuat Sehun berbalik begitu juga dengan Baekhyun. "Ohh ternyata benar ini kau Sehun-ssi, kupikir aku salah orang," ia tersenyum begitu cantik.

"Luhan-ssi ?"

" _Yes_ , Xi Luhan, ohh _and who is she, your girlfriend_?"

"Byun Baekhyun, _nice to meet you Luhan-ssi,"_ Baekhyun memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Ohh ya, _nice to meet you too,"_ Baekhyun berdecak kagum pada sosok cantik dihadapannya ini. Bertubuh langsing dan sedikit lebih tinggi dari Baekhyun. Tampak begitu anggun dengan sheer mini dress berwarna violet dan belt berwarna coklat muda yang membuatnya tampak langsing. Ia mengenakan coat berwarna coklat muda pula yang hanya disampirkan di bahunya.

"Kupikir kau akan ke Korea,"

"Tidak, karena Baekhyunie kemari untuk merayakan natal bersamaku disini," Luhan mengangguk mengerti. Sehun jelas saja mengenal Luhan. Ia adalah asisten dari manajer marketing perusahaan mereka. Henry mengatakan kalau yeoja keturunan China ini menaruh perhatian pada Sehun. Namun saat ini Sehun tidak terusik karena hatinya masih sepenuhnya milik Baekhyun. " Kami pamit dulu, sampai jumpa lagi Luhan-ssi."

"Okay, _have a nice day_."

" _Have a nice day too_ Luhan-ssi," sahut Baekhyun dengan senyuman cantiknya. Luhan hanya memandangi punggung Sehun dan Baekhyun yang melenggang jauh. Dan matanya akhirnya terpatri pada genggaman posesif Sehun pada tangan Baekhyun.

" _Who is she actually_ ?"

.

.

Sehun selalu memanjakan Baekhyun, menuruti apapun kemauan si yeoja cantik kesayangannya ini. Maka iapun tidak menolak ketika Baekhyun mengajaknya berkeliling London setelah mengunjungi peron 9¾ yang terkenal dari kisah Harry Potter itu. Mereka banyak menghabiskan waktu dibeberapa tempat yang indah dimana Baekhyun bisa menghabiskan kertas polaroidnya untuk mengambil gambar. Ia juga mengambil beberapa gambar dengan ponselnya dan ia posting di akun SNS miliknya.

"Kenapa oppa menutup akun SNS oppa ?"

"Hmm.. tidak ada alasan khusus," dustanya.

"Cckk.. oppa semakin membuat diri oppa terisolasi, jangan menjadi introvert begitu oppa," cerocos Baekhyun sok menceramahi.

"Tidak cantik, selama oppa memilikimu maka oppa tidak akan merasa terisolasi," Baekhyun memeluk Sehun manja.

"Aku menyayangi oppa."

"Oppa juga menyayangimu." Sehun tidak melepaskan rangkulannya pada tubuh mungil Baekhyun, sambil berjalan melewati pertokoan yang sedang tutup dihari natal. Namun ornamen-ornamen hiasan khas natal tampak terpasang dietalase kaca. Baekhyun selalu menyukai suasana natal diluar negeri, bukannya ia tidak menyukai suasana di Seoul. Hanya terasa berbeda, dan yang sangat menyenangkan adalah ini pertama kalinya ia berada di negeri Eropa dan hanya berdua dengan Sehun.

"Kau kedinginan?" tanya Sehun memastikan suhu tubuh Baekhyun dengan menggenggam tangannya dan menggosok-gosoknya lembut.

"Sedikit," angguk Baekhyun.

"Itu ada cafe yang buka, mau mampir kesana?" Baekhyun kembali mengangguk. Sehun memasukkan genggaman tangan mereka kedalam sakunya setelah memastikan tangan Baekhyun yang satunya terlapisi sarung tangan.

"Kau suka di London?" tanya Sehun saat Baekhyun mulai mengeluarkan hasil foto polaroid dari dalam tas sandang mungilnya.

"Sangaaaatttt... disini sangat menyenangkan, mungkin aku akan meminta appa untuk menyekolahkanku disini, bagaimana menurut oppa?" Sehun tersenyum sumringah. Rasanya ia tidak pernah sesumringah ini sejak ia berada di London.

" _It sounds good_ ," angguknya.

"Oppa lebih banyak tersenyum sekarang," Baekhyun melihat-lihat hasil fotonya.

"Karena kau disini maka oppa bahagia dan banyak tersenyum," Baekhyun mendongak menatap Sehun dengan mata yang membentuk lengkungan cantik. Baekhyun adalah keajaiban miliknya, sebuah berkah dihari natal. Ia tidak membutuhkan hadiah apapun asalnya gadis mungil ini tetap berada disini bersamanya.

"Aku juga senang berada disini bersama oppa, rinduku terobati," ia tersenyum malu-malu seperti gadis yang sedang mengungkapkan perasaan pada kekasihnya saja.

"Oppa berkali-kali lipat lebih senang," Sehun balas tersenyum.

" _Jinja yeoppoda_ ," Baekhyun memekik kecil ketika kembali melihat hasil foto polaroidnya bersama Sehun.

"Kau selalu cantik," goda Sehun. Baekhyun mendelik malu dengan pipi memerah. Nyatanya efek godaan Sehun masih ampuh pada gadis kecil kesayangannya ini.

"Isshh jangan menggodaku," Sehun memiringkan kepalanya sambil menyangga dagu dengan tangannya.

"Kau selalu terlihat cantik jika sedang digoda, pipimu akan memerah malu, apa kau tahu kalau itu menggemaskan hmm," Baekhyun mengerjap dengan bola mata yang berbinar jenaka.

"Oppa, jangan merayuku terus, sana rayu gadis lain saja," seorang pelayan datang mengantarkan pesanan mereka. Dan mata Baekhyun berbinar melihat cookies berbentuk hello kitty pesanannya.

"Nanti Baekhyunie cemburu kalau oppa sibuk dengan gadis lain dan mengabaikanmu," Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya sambil meniup-niup coklat panas didalam mug.

"Kalau begitu jangan sampai lupa padakuuu~" gerutunya. "Oppa kan berjanji kalau aku tetap kesayangan oppa meskipun oppa telah memiliki istri."

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Baekhyunie?" tanya Sehun membuat Baekhyun yang baru saja menyesap coklat hangatnya terdiam. Sehun memajukan tubuhnya dan mengelap pinggir bibir Baekhyun yang ternoda coklat dengan jempolnya. Ia tersenyum tampan dan mengusuk gemas puncak kepala Baekhyun sebelum memundurkan tubuhnya. "Selamanya... Baekhyunie adalah kesayangan oppa, percayalah," Baekhyun bisa melihatnya, sebuah ketulusan dan kasih sayang yang begitu besar dimata Sehun untuknya. Hatinya terasa begitu hangat dan lapang. Sehun selalu mampu membuatnya merasakan hal seperti ini, merasa begitu disayangi. Namun Baekhyun juga merasakan hal yang sama saat bersama Kai. Kai selalu mampu membuat dirinya merasa dicintai, diinginkan, disayangi, dan menjadi yang pertama baginya. _Lantas apa yang membuat mereka berbeda dihadapanmu Baekhyun_ pertanyaan itu seolah muncul begitu saja, Baekhyun menatap Sehun yang kini sedang memandang keluar etalase kaca. Siluetnya begitu tampan dan mempesona. Sosok yang begitu ia kagumi dan ia puja sejak ia masih bocah. Sosok yang menjadi angan-angan akan pangeran masa depannya. _Ia pamanku_ batinnya menghela nafas berat. _Lantas jika ia bukan pamanmu, siapa dia bagimu ?_ pertanyaan itu kembali muncul. _Jika Oh Sehun bukan pamanmu, akankah kau memilihnya dan bukan memilih Kim Kai._ Baekhyun terdiam, matanya menatap gelisah kearah Sehun. Kenapa pertanyaan seperti itu muncul secara tiba-tiba dikepalanya. Baekhyun meraba dadanya, jantungnya berdetak tidak karuan hanya karena pertanyaan yang terlontar begitu saja didalam kepalanya. Apakah selama ini aku memiliki perasaan seperti itu pada Sehun oppa ?...

.

.

Waktu terlalu cepat berlalu bagi Sehun karena besok Baekhyun akan terbang ke Vancouver, Kai telah mengirimkan sebuah tiket untuk Baekhyun terbang ke Vancouver dan melanjutkan liburan natal bersamanya dan keluarganya disana.

"Apa kau bahagia dengannya ?"

"Kenapa oppa bertanya seperti itu ?" Baekhyun mendongak.

"Hanya penasaran," jawab Sehun tenang meskipun hatinya gelisah. "Kim Kai adalah lelaki pertamamu, kau tidak banyak bercerita tentangnya pada oppa. Kau juga tidak bercerita bagaimana kalian bisa dekat, bagaimana perkembangan hubungan kalian, tahu-tahu kau dan dia sudah berpacaran saja. Oppa hanya... merasa asing dengan itu," jawabnya jujur. Baekhyun memiringkan tubuhnya menghadap Sehun dan mengelus wajah tampan shamconnya itu dengan senyuman lembut.

"Tentu saja aku bahagia dengannya oppa," jawab Baekhyun. "Dan maafkan aku karena sebelumnya tidak menceritakan apapun tentang kedekatanku dengan Kai. Aku hanya... malu.. dan bingung, entahlah aku... " _kau merasa mengkhianatinya_ batinnya mengejek dan Baekhyun memejamkan matanya. Merutuki isi kepalanya yang beberapa hari ini sunggung doyan memprovokasi hati dan pikirannya.

"Tidak apa-apa Baekhyunie, oppa mengerti, _gwechanha,_ " Sehun menjawil hidung mancung Baekhyun dengan lembut. Malam itu Sehun dan Baekhyun duduk disofa yang mereka tarik hingga kedekat jendela besar apartemen dimana mereka bisa melihat pemandangan malam yang indah. "Apa yang kau sukai darinya ?"

"Semuanya," jawab Baekhyun ringan. "Dan yang paling kusukai adalah ia merasa bertanggung jawab atas diriku dan melakukan apapun untukku dengan usahanya sendiri. Termasuk dengan tiket ke Vancouver ini."

"Begitukah ?"

"Hmm.. ia telah merencanakannya, membiarkan aku melepas rindu dengan oppa di London lalu menyiapkan tiket untukku ke Vancouver dengan menghabiskan uang tabungannya," Baekhyun memasang wajah sedikit kesal. "Ia selalu membuang uangnya untukku, hhh.. padahal ia bisa menyimpannya untuk dirinya sendiri," Sehun merasa ditepikan saat itu juga. Bahkan namja berusia 16 tahun bisa membelikan tiket untuk sicantik kesayangannya ini. Dan apa yang telah ia berikan pada Baekhyun, _nothing_.

"Mau menari ?" Sehun menawari tiba-tiba namun Baekhyun mengangguk. Seharusnya ia tidak menanyakan tentang Kim Kai jika hal itu justru membuat moodnya menjadi buruk. Ia menyalakan sebuah music natal yang tidak asing bagi mereka. Sehun dan Baekhyun berpandangan dan tersenyum. Mereka selalu berdansa setiap natal, hal itu ditiru Baekhyun dengan kebiasaan kedua orang tuanya jika mengadakan pesta natal dirumah mereka, keduanya akan berdansa. Sehun melingkarkan tangannya dipinggang Baekhyun sementara Baekhyun melingkarkan tangannya di leher Sehun. Sehun membiarkan kaki Baekhyun menapak diatas kakinya, menuntunnya untuk berdansa.

"Oppa ?"

"Hmm ?" Baekhyun merasakan sesuatu berdesir saat merasakan aroma mint yang menerpa wajahnya saat Sehun berbicara.

"Apa oppa… tidak ingin mencari kekasih ?" tanya Baekhyun penasaran.

"Oppa belum kepikiran, _wae_?"

"Aku tidak ingin oppa kesepian," jawabnya.

"Oppa memilikimu, lantas apa lagi yang membuat oppa merasa kesepian hmm ?"

"Tapi aku di Seoul dan oppa di London."

"Oppa baik-baik saja disini, jangan mengkhawatirkan oppa, ne," Baekhyun mengangguk dengan enggan. Mereka saling diam untuk beberapa saat dan hanya menatap dalam mencoba menyampaikan maksud hati. " Baekhyunie~ "

"Ya oppa ?"

"Oppa ingin melakukan sesuatu."

"Ap..apa ?"

"Kau boleh marah setelahnya ?"

"Ap.. phmp," belum sempat Baekhyun menyelesaikan pertanyaannya bibir Sehun sudah menyentuh bibirnya dengan lembut. Kali ini berbeda, bukan hanya sekedar menempel seperti ciuman pertama mereka. Sehun menyertai lumatan, lumatan lembut yang menghanyutkan. Baekhyun terkejut namun ia tidak bisa menolaknya. Ia… menikmatinya, terbukti dengan matanya yang terpejam. Dan bibirnya yang perlahan bergerak membalas ciuman Sehun. Astaga ini gila pikirnya bahkan ciuman keduanya juga bersama Sehun bukan bersama kekasihnya Kim Kai. Baekhyun rasa ia sudah benar-benar dibuat gila oleh sang shamcon. Karena ia tidak bisa menghindar, hati terdalamnya menginginkan ini. Sehun merengkuh pinggang ramping itu mendekat dan memperdalam ciumannya dengan lembut. Merasa melayang karena Baekhyun membalasnya. Baekhyun meremat kemeja Sehun dan perlahan ia melepaskan ciumannya karena Baekhyun membutuhkan pasokan oksigen.

"Maafkan aku… " Baekhyun tercenung mendengar lirihan Sehun, apa Sehun menyesal menciumnya. "Aku tidak bisa menahan diriku, bersikap seolah-olah kau adalah milikku. Kau boleh marah padaku, Baekhyunie, _mianhae_ ," Baekhyun menangkup wajah Sehun dengan tangan mungilnya. Mengelus rahang Sehun lembut dengan senyuman.

" _It's our secret okay_ , anggap saja kita impas oppa, setahun lalu aku mencium oppa di bandara dan kini oppa yang menciumku " jawabnya pelan. " Selama itu oppa…. Aku tidak akan marah. Mungkin ini…. tidak normal, biarlah ini menjadi rahasia kita," Baekhyunya telah berubah, perlahan ia tumbuh dewasa dan memahami apa yang keduanya lakukan. Meski simungil masih belum bisa menerima bahwa perasaanya pada Sehun telah berkembang. Perasaan itu bukan lagi hanya sekedar perasaan antara keponakan dan pamannya. Oh ya ampun mana ada keponakan dan paman yang berciuman bibir dua kali, mari ku ulangi 2 kali. Namun Sehun tidak akan memaksakan apapun pada Baekhyun. Ia sendiri mengerti dimana posisinya saat ini dan dimana pula posisi Baekhyun. Jika ini yang terbaik maka ia akan mengikuti keinginan Baekhyun.

"Aku menyayangimu….. " _lebih dari pada perasaan shamcon pada keponakannya_ lanjutnya didalam hati.

"Aku tahu oppa... dan..kurasa kau benar-benar harus memiliki pacar oppa," jawabnya meskipun ada bagian didalam hatinya tidak merelakan hal itu. Baekhyun merutuki dirinya sendiri, ia berciuman dengan Sehun dibelakang Kai. Bahkan ia dan Kai belum pernah berciuman. _Maafkan aku Kai, maafkan aku_ batinnya lirih didalam pelukan Sehun.

To be continued...

Kepo : Eotte?

Cast baru suda muncul ^^ walau hanya beberapa detik #plakk

Mungkin dia akan muncul lagi dichapter2 selanjutnya sebagai pendukung cerita ^^

semoga chapter ini tidak mengecewakan yahh ^^

untuk readernim yang sudah mampir baca dan review twima kasii banyak, maaf blm bisa dibalas satu persatu tapi aku baca reviewnya kokk ^^ sangat menyemangati sekali *smooch*

to Kesel : maaf sebelumnya ^^ aku rasa aku tidak plinplan dengan ff ini

untuk kebutuhan cerita maka KaiBaek muncul, jika kamu lupa kamu bisa balik ke Chapter awal

disana tertulis HunBaek ^^ aku tidak memberikan harapan palsu atau semacamnya karena sejak awal ini memang HunBaek kalau kamu berkeberatan dengan KaiBaek maka kamu bisa skip bagian itu ^^ trims

Mind to review...


	9. Chapter 9

**You're My First**

Main Cast :

Byun Baekhyun

Oh Sehun

Kim Kai

Other Cast :

Exo Member

Rate & Genre :

T – Romance – GS

 **Chapter 8 : Dawn, Kiss and Kai**

Keesokan harinya Sehun mengantarkan Baekhyun ke bandara, tidak banyak obrolan yang mereka lakukan sepanjang perjalanan sejak kejadian semalam. Dimana Sehun dan Baekhyun berciuman dan menjadikan itu rahasia diantara mereka.

"Kita kembali impas oppa," ucap Baekhyun begitu mereka sudah sampai di boarding pass.

"Hmm ?"

"Setahun lalu aku yang mengantarkan oppa ke bandara dan kini oppa yang mengantarkanku ke bandara," Sehun tersenyum.

"Aku merasakan apa yang kau rasakan setahun lalu."

"Begitukah ?"

"Hmm... "

"Aku harus berangkat oppa, jaga dirimu baik-baik _ne_ , mulailah... membuka dirimu dan juga hatimu. Tidak ada yang bisa menolak namja tampan seperti oppaku."

"Hmm.. _arraseo_ ," mereka saling memandang untuk beberapa menit dan Sehun memeluk Baekhyun. Erat. "Aku menyayangimu dan akan sangat merindukanmu, baby Byun ".

"Aku juga," Sehun mengecup kening Baekhyun sebelum yeoja itu berlalu dan melambai padanya. Sesuatu dihatinya terasa kosong begitu Baekhyun menghilang dipintu keberangkatan.

.

.

Kai tampak celingukan dibandara mencari keberadaan gadisnya karena barusan pengeras suara memberitahukan kalau pesawat dari London sudah mendarat. Dan ia melihatnya, si cantik nan imut berkuncir kuda dengan poni depan yang menggemaskan. Kai berlari kecil untuk menghampirinya.

Hupp ! Baekhyun yang menyadari Kai berlari kecil mendekatinya tersenyum sumringah dan menghambur memeluk kekasihnya itu. Ada perasaan rindu dan rasa bersalah. Yahh.. bersalah setiap kali melihat wajah Kai ia akan mengingat apa yang telah ia dan Sehun lakukan dibelakang Kai.

" _I miss you so much_ ," ucap Kai mengecup puncak kepalanya.

" _Me too_ ~" Kai segera membawa Baekhyun keluar dari bandara, menggeret koper kekasihnya itu dan berhenti didepan sebuah mobil dengan supir yang tersenyum ramah pada keduanya.

"Bagaimana London ?"

"Menyenangkan karena aku bersama oppa dan sedikit tidak menyenangkan karena tidak ada Kai~ " jawabnya manja sambil memeluk lengan Kai.

"Kau lebih merindukanku atau merindukan shamconmu ?"

"Setelah bertemu dengan oppa aku lebih merindukanmu, baby " jawabnya.

"Eomma pasti senang bertemu denganmu."

"Aku... agak khawatir sebenarnya."

" _Wae_ ?" Kai memandang wajah kekasihnya yang tampak cemas.

"Nanti disana tidak hanya ada kedua orang tuamu saja tetapi akan ada kakek dan nenekmu."

" _Gwechanha_ , eomma banyak bercerita tentangmu, aku yakin kakek dan nenek akan menyukaimu seperti appa dan eomma yang juga menyukaimu."

" Benarkah ?".

"Tentu saja baby, karena kau adalah malaikat yang meruntuhkan kebekuan Kim Kai," Kai mencubit gemas dagu Baekhyun. "Ohh dan jangan khawatir juga, akan ada Jongdae disana, dia berangkat ke Kanada sehari setelahku."

" _Ne_ , selama ada Kai aku tidak khawatir."

"Ahh~ manisnya Baekkie-ku " peluk Kai.

.

.

Seperti apa yang dikatakan Kai, keluarga besarnya menyukai sosok manis dan imut Baekhyun. Baekhyun memang sudah akrab dengan orang tua Kai. Ia tidak canggung ketika membantu eomma Kai menyiapkan makan malam. Nenek Kai juga tampak senang melihat cucu menantu, begitulah mereka menyebut Baekhyun, terlihat akrab dan sangat supel.

"Bagaimana kimchi jigaenya abeoji, ini Baekhyun yang memasak."

" _Ne, animida emmoni_ , aku hanya membantu saja."

"Kau yang membuatnya tadi sayang, eommoni hanya membantu menyiapkan bahan-bahan."

"Omooo.. Baekhyun sudah siap untuk menjadi nyonya Kim, _ne_ ," goda Jongdae membuat semburat merah muncul di pipi Baekhyun. Kai tersenyum melihat keluarganya begitu menyukai kekasihnya. Bahkan tadi Kai sempat memposting kimchi jigae yang dimasak oleh Baekhyun di SNS dengan note manis yang langsung berbuah banyak komentar **' Kimchi Jigae cooked by my girl, Baekhyunie~ ' 3**. Kai melirik kearah samping kirinya dimana Jongdae duduk disana.

"Wae?" tanya Kai karena sepupunya itu menyikutnya pelan.

"Sepertinya kau serius dengan Baekhyun."

"Kapan aku tidak terlihat serius sih, Jongdae," jengah Kai sambil bicara berbisik-bisik dengan sepupunya itu.

"Maksudku, ini pertama kalinya kau memiliki pacar dan kau memperkenalkan Baekhyun pada keluarga besarmu dan tolong digaris bawahi 'keluarga besar' Kai."

"Apa yang salah dengan itu?"

"Tidak ada yang salah, tapi itu menunjukkan sebuah komitmen yang serius, maksudku lagi kita ini masih remaja Kai," ujar Jongdae. "Aku bukannya memprovokasi atau apa, hanya saja tidakkah kau pikir terlalu cepat untuk memperkenalkan Baekhyun pada keluarga besar kita?" Kai menggeleng lalu mengalihkan tatapannya pada simungil yang tengah diajak bicara neneknya. Ia tersenyum lembut melihat neneknya mengusap puncak kepala Baekhyun.

"Aku tahu kita masih remaja, beberapa orang mungkin menyebut ini semacam cinta monyet tapi aku benar-benar mencintai Baekhyun," ia kembali menatap Jongdae. "Kau boleh mengejekku chessy atau apalah tapi aku serius, meskipun aku masih remaja begitupula Baekhyun tetapi aku memiliki keinginan untuk menjadikan Baekhyun wanitaku dimasa depan," Jongdae tanpa sadar menganga mendengar penuturan serius sepupunya itu. Namun ia menepuk punggungnya dengan selipan rasa haru dan bangga.

"Kau memang si Kim Kai yang selalu dibanggakan, kalau begitu jangan lupa undangan untukku ya dimasa depan," Kai tertawa kecil.

"Kau tidak akan mendapatkan undangan, aku akan menelponmu secara langsung," keduanya terkekeh membuat perhatian para orang tua juga Baekhyun teralih pada mereka.

"Ada apa, seru sekali sepertinya bisik-bisiknya?" tanya ibu Kai.

"Ye imo, kami sednag membicarakan masa depan," cengir Jongdae lalu ia mengedipkan mata kearah Baekhyun yang memandnag bingung.

.

.

Bersepeda adalah salah satu hobby Kai, jika di Korea ia sangat suka berkeliling hingga menyambangi sungai Han. Maka kini di Vancouver, ia mengajak Baekhyun untuk bersepeda ke taman yang letaknya tidak jauh dari kediaman keluarganya. Baekhyun tidak protes sama sekali karena bersepeda bersama Kai sudah menjadi hobby barunya. Keduanya sudah terlihat rapi dan terlihat apik dengan jaket, syal serta topi rajut manis yang diberikan oleh ibu Kai sebagai hadiah natal couple untuk keduanya, Kai berwarna biru dan Baekhyun berwarna pink.

"Hati-hati dijalan, Kai jaga Baekhyunie."

"Dengan seluruh hatiku eomma," jawabnya membuat sang eomma terkekeh. Ia sangat menyukai sisi manis anaknya setelah Baekhyun hadir didalam kehidupan anaknya itu.

"Kami pamit eommoni," ucap Baekhyun dan ibu Kai mengangguk smabil melambai. Keduanya menikmati kebersamaan mereka, mengendarai sepeda bersama disepanjang jalan. Berbagi headset dan mendendangkan lagu manis yang menambah romantic hari mereka. Kai memberhentikan sepedanya disebuah café kecil yang ia tahu menjual coklat hangat. Ia mengajak Baekhyun kedalam dan memesan dua cup coklat panas serta roti beraroma kopi yang lezat sungguh menggugah selera. Setelah itu keduanya kembali melanjutkan bersepeda menuju ke taman.

"Ayo duduk disini," Baekhyun terkejut saat melihat Kai mengeluarkan dua kursi lipat dari dalam ransel yang ia kenakan.

"Kau mempersiapkannya ?"

"Iya, lebih menyenangkan jika saja ini musim panas," jawab Kai. " Aku akan membawa tikar dan kita bisa bersantai sambil menikmati hari yang cerah. Tapi karena sekarang musim dingin, dan kekasihku yang imut tidak kuat dingin, maka kita cukup duduk manis disini sambil memandang laut, okay," Baekhyun mengangguk. Kebetulan taman yang begitu luas itu berujung pada laut. Jadi para pengunjung dapat duduk-duduk dibangku taman ataupun jika dimusim panas melebarkan tikar sambil bersantai menikmati desiran air laut. Baekhyun duduk dikursi diikuti oleh Jongin. Keduanya duduk berdekatan dan berbagi selimut berbahan wol hangat yang juga dipersiapkan Kai. Baekhyun tidak menyangka Kai menyiapkan hal kecil namun manis seperti ini. Ia memberikan cup coklat panas untuk Kai lalu roti. Keduanya menikmati semilir angin laut yang beraroma garam namun menyenangkan sambik menyesap coklat panas yang menghangatkan tubuh mereka. Begitu rotinya habis, Kai menggenggam tangan Baekhyun yang berlapis sarung tangan dengar erat. Ia tahu kekasihnya itu tidak begitu kuat dengan udara dingin.

"Ini menyenangkan," ucap Baekhyun.

" Kau menyukainya ?"

"Sangat," angguk Baekhyun. Kai selalu bersikap manis padanya namun tidak berlebihan itulah yang disukai Baekhyun.

"Sayang sekali kita tidak bisa melihat sunset, baby."

"Kita bisa melihatnya lain kali."

"Bagaimana kabar shamconmu?" Baekhyun terdiam sebentar sebelum menjawab.

"Shamcon baik-baik saja, kami menghabiskan banyak waktu berkeliling London."

"Shamconmu pasti sangat menyayangimu, aku penasaran bagaimana wajahnya jika bertemu secara langsung," ujar Kai karena selama ini ia hanya melihat foto Sehun di handphone Baekhyun. "Apa shamconmu sudah memiliki kekasih?" Baekhyun menggeleng.

"Aku sudah meminta shamcon untuk mencari kekasih, karena kami tinggal berjauhan jadi sangat sulit untuk bisa saling mengobrol seperti dulu, shamcon juga bukan tipe lelaki yang suka bergaul dengan banyak orang," jelas Baekhyun. "Ia hanya memiliki beberapa teman akrab."

"Dan selebihnya akan ia habiskan bersamamu, benarkan?" Baekhyun menoleh, mengerjap menatap Kai yang tersenyum kecil kearahnya, perasaan bersalah itu muncul kembali. "Eommoni banyak bercerita tentang Sehun shamcon, eommoni bilang kau dan Sehun shamcon sudah akrab sejak kau masih balita yang merangkak jadi aku jangan heran jika suatu saat bertemu dengan Sehun shamcon dan kau akan bertingkah manja padanya."

"Eomma bercerita padamu?" Kai mengangguk.

"Aku ingin mengenalmu lebih baik lagi dari orang-orang terdekatmu, mungkin jika ada kesempatan aku ingin bertemu shamconmu," Baekhyun bisa merasakannya, Kai memiliki rasa sayang yang begitu besar padanya. "Bagaimana perasaanmu ?"

"Hmm ?".

"Berada ditengah keluargaku ?" tanya Kai.

"Menyenangkan, keluargamu menerimaku selayaknya keluarga."

"Aku tidak pernah menjalin hubungan sebelumnya, ini pertama kalinya aku memperkenalkan seorang perempuan ketengah-tengah keluarga besarku" ucap Jongin. "Usia kita bahkan masih 16 tahun menginjak 17 tahun dan Jongdae selalu mengatakan bahwa 'aku terlalu romantis' untuk remaja seusiaku. Dan hubungan kita juga terlihat terlalu manis serta serius diusia kita yang semuda ini, apa kau berfikir begitu juga ?" ujarnya panjang lebar.

"Aku juga tidak pernah menjalin hubungan sebelumnya " jawab Baekhyun. "Kurasa Jongdae benar, tetapi aku tidak mempermasalahkannya. Aku menyukai caramu memperlakukanku dan menyayangiku."

"Pernahkah kau mendengar bahwa namja yang membawa pasangannya kehadapan keluarganya itu sama saja membawa calon pendampingnya ?" tanya Kai membuat Baekhyun terdiam. "Itu yang Jongdae katakan padaku."

"Hmm.. begitukah ?" keduanya kini memandang pada hamparan laut yang membentang dihadapan mereka. Saling menggenggam hangat.

"Aku jatuh cinta padamu...sangat dalam, aku tidak pernah merasakan hal sebesar ini sebelumnya pada yeoja lainnya," ucapnya lembut. "Meskipun usia kita masih remaja, aku berharap, dan sangat berharap dimasa depan, disaat usiaku menginjak dewasa. Yeoja yang akan mendampingiku adalah Byun Baekhyun " Baekhyun menoleh kearah Kai. Mata sipit berhias eyeliner tipis itu menatap Kai dengan gugup.

"Kai… " Kai tersenyum lembut dan mengelus punggung tangan Baekhyun dengan jempolnya yang terbalut sapu tangan.

"Aku hanya mengutarakan Christmas wishesku, baby," jawabnya lembut. "Bukankah Christmas day adalah saat yang baik untuk berdoa. Siapa tahu malaikat menyampaikan doaku pada tuhan," Baekhyun berkaca-kaca. Ia merasa bahagia namun juga sedih. Perasaan bersalah kembali ia rasakan. Teringat bagaimana ia dan Sehun berciuman dibelakang Kai membuatnya merasa tidak pantas mendapatkan hati namja sebaik dan setulus Kai.

"Kai.. aku."

"Kenapa menangis baby, apa doaku mengejutkanmu, _mianhae_ ," Kai bangkit dan bersimpuh didepan Baekhyun menghapus air matanya lembut. Baekhyun memeluk leher Kai dan menenggelamkan wajahnya pada bahu tegap sang kekasih. Terdengar isakan lembut disana. Kai merasa bersalah, apakah ia terlalu berfikir jauh. Bagaimanapun juga mereka masih remaja, pastilah Baekhyun merasa terbebani.

" _Uljima_ Baekhyunie baby, maafkan aku karena membuatmu merasa terbebani. Kita bisa memikirkannya kembali dimasa depan, okay, maafkan aku, maafkan aku " isakan Baekhyun semakin terdengar. Bukan Kai yang harus meminta maaf.

"Aku menyayangimu, hikss… aku menyayangimu Kai, sungguh."

"Aku tahu, aku juga menyayangimu, sangat," ia mengeratkan pelukanya. Kai merasakannya, sebuah kegelisahan didalam dekapan Baekhyun, hanya saja ia tidak tahu apa penyebabnya dan ia tidak ingin memaksa kekasihnya bercerita. "Sudah senja, ayo kita kembali sebelum udara semakin dingin," Baekhyun mengangguk. Setelah melepaskan pelukan mereka, Kai menghapus air mata Baekhyun lembut. Setelah itu ia membereskan kursi lipat dan selimut, bersiap naik keatas sepeda. Baekhyun mengambil tempat didepan Kai seperti biasa. Namun sebelum Kai mengayuh sepedanya, Baekhyun membalikkan badannya dan menarik lembut syal Kai hingga Kai sedikit menunduk. Baekhyun kembali memeluk Kai. Ia ingin memeluknya dan meyakinkan hatinya bahwa yang ia cintailah hanyalah Kai, tidak ada nama lain dihatinya. Sedikit meregangkan pelukannya, ia mendongak dan bibir Kai menyentuh pangkal hidung mancungnya. Mereka saling terdiam sesaat. Keduanya bisa merasakan desiran aneh seperti saat pertama kali Kai mengecup pipi Baekhyun . Jantung yang berdetak kencang dan aliran darah yang perlahan merambat hingga kewajah. Kai menggerakkan bibirnya mengecup lembut pangkal hidung mancung itu. Baekhyun memejamkan matanya. Kecupan lembut itu sukses menghantarkan sengatan berjuta volt kesekujur tubuhnya. Ketika Kai menjauhkan bibirnya dari pangkal hidung mungil Baekhyun kini dahi mereka saling menyentuh. Keduanya terhanyut dalam kesenyapan yang entah kenapa tidak mengganggu, menikmati helaan nafas yang bersahutan dan detak jantung yang menggila. Baekhyun menginginkannya, ia ingin meyakinkan hatinya. Dan hal itu terealisasi, Baekhyun curiga Kai bisa membaca pikirannya. Ketika bibir tebal seksi kekasihnya itu menyapu lembut belahan bibir bawah Baekhyun, mengecup lembut, melumat manis membuat Baekhyun gemetar sesaat. Matanya memejam menikmati sapuan lembut bibir Kai. Ketika bibir bawahnya kembali dilumat oleh Kai ia balas melumat bibir atas Kai dan perlahan jemarinya menyentuh leher Kai, mengalung disana. Keduanya terbuai dalam belaian dan kelembutan bibir pasangan mereka. Membuat Baekhyun merasakan sensasi yang membuai. Kai mengakhiri ciuman mereka dengan beberapa kecupan manis dan sebuah kecupan panjang yang membuat Baekhyun enggan melepaskan pagutan mereka. Ia menyukainya, sensasi ketika bibir mereka saling bertemu dan mendamba. Dan sesaat ia melupakannya, melupakan kesalahannya dan melupakan Sehun. Bahkan kini ia merasakan perasaan dihatinya untuk Kai begitu besar dan membengkak. Maka disaat senja, ketika ciuman mereka berakhir ia membuat sebuah permohonan. _Tolong kabulkan doa Kai, tuhan, aku menyayanginya dan aku ingin ia bahagia_.

to be continued...

Kepo : Owlaaaa ^^

ada yg galau atau masihh nanyain ini HunBaek atau KaiBaek ga? kksss~

aku sih pengennya meskipun kita tahu ini HunBaek sejak awal tapi kita tetap mengikuti ceritanya sesuai dengan plot, kaya kehidupan gitu #plak kesono-kesini ujung2nya juga sama yang ntuu #wksss nahh singkatnya gituuu

baek yang mulai dilema, galau dan plinplas plus labil, khas remaja sekalilahh karena dy juga masi remaja disini ^^ sehun yang dewasa dan harus menentukan sikap ^^ dan ada Kai yang cintaaa sekali sama Baek karena gimanapun juga baek itu cinta pertama dan pacar pertamanya... soooo! gimana caranya HunBaek bersatu?

See u next chapter ^^

Mind to review ^^


	10. Chapter 10

**You're My First**

Main Cast :

Byun Baekhyun

Oh Sehun

Xi Luhan

Other Cast :

Exo Member

Rate & Genre :

T – Romance – GS

 **Chapter 9 : Another Woman**

Sehun tidak pernah kembali ke Korea sejak Baekhyun duduk dibangku SMU dan Baekhyun tidak lagi mengeluhkan akan sedikitnya intensitas hubungannya dan Sehun. Karena kini Baekhyun disibukkan dengan dunianya, Kai. Dan Sehun cukup tahu diri untuk tidak mengganggu hubungan Baekhyun dengan kekasihnya Kim Kai. Maka menuruti saran Baekhyun, ia mulai membuka diri. Tidak buruk memang karena ia memiliki Henry yang membantunya untuk dekat dengan beberapa yeoja. Kebanyakan kenalan Henry adalah yeoja bule. Sehun agak kaget dengan selera asistennya itu. Henry sendiri berhubungan dengan seorang yeoja yang lebih tua dua tahun darinya dan berprofesi sebagai model, Victoria Song. Dari kekasih Henry ia mengenal beberapa yeoja yang juga berprofesi sama namun tidak ada yang membuatnya tertarik. Sehun tidak terlalu tertarik dengan yeoja yang terlalu dewasa dan terlalu terbuka hingga ia akhirnya kembali dipertemukan dengan Luhan, Xi Luhan. Ia baru tahu kalau Xi Luhan dipindah tugaskan ke cabang perusahaan mereka di Shanghai. Mengingat Luhan berdarah China maka ia tidak memiliki kendala jika dipindah tugaskan kesana.

Xi Luhan adalah tipe yeoja dewasa yang mengagumkan, dengan penampilan modis yang mengundang decak kagum namun memiliki sifat manis layaknya anak kecil yang terkadang membuat Sehun tersenyum jika ia menangkap bagaimana tingkah polah Luhan saat berada diantara teman-teman yeojanya di kantor.

"Kenapa kau tidak coba mendekatinya, sudah pernah kukatakan kalau ia menaruh ketertarikan terhadap dirimu bukan," Henry mengingatkannya, setelah menangkap Sehun memperhatikan Luhan yang tengah mengobrol dengan teman-temannya di sudut café.

"Mari kita cari tahu apakah ia masih memiliki ketertarikan itu," angguk Sehun. Sepertinya ia tertarik untuk mengenal sosok ini, tingkah lucunya mengingatkannya pada sosok nun jauh disana.

.

.

Sore itu, ketika hujan turun begitu lebat disaat jam pulang kantor tiba jelas saja membuat para karyawan yang tadinya semangat untuk segera kembali kerumah dan bertemu kangen dengan sang kasur sedikit meradang. Meskipun ada beberapa yang tampak kalem karena memiliki kendaraan yang aman akan hujan. Salah satu dari yang agak meradang adalah Luhan, mengingat mobilnya tengah berada dibengkel saat ini.

"Kau belum pulang nona Xi ?" sapa Henry. Henry sudah bersiap akan pulang dan menjemput kekasihnya distudio foto.

"Yeahh begitulah tuan Lau," Henry tertawa kecil karena Luhan balas memanggilnya dengan nama keluarga mereka.

"Kau tidak bawa mobil ?"

"Ohh aku tidak sengaja menabrakkan Violet pada tembok basement saat aku pulang dari party ulang tahun Jessica dan Violet sedang dirawat saat ini," Hnery tahu benar Violet adalah nama untuk mobil kesayangannya.

"Owhh _poor_ Violet," Sahut Henry sedikit berlebihan.

"Hei, _what are you doing here_ ?" sapa Sehun ringan namun dengan nada khasnya begitu melihat Henry dan Luhan.

"Hei bos, aku sedang berbincang dengan Luhan, membicarakan Violet yang dirawat karena pemiliknya melukainya."

"Siapa itu Violet ?" tanya Sehun.

" _My car_ ," jawab Luhan.

"Ada sedikit _accident_ hingga mobilnya kini sedang diobati,"

"Kau menamai mobilmu, dan kalian membicarakannya seakan ia makhluk hidup?" Sehun tidak habis fikir.

"Ohh _forget about that_ , bos bukankah arah tempat tinggal kalian sama," Henry mendapatkan sebuah ide untuk mendekatkan keduanya.

"Yeahh, aku pernah mengantarakan Luhan dan Tiffany saat pulang dari pesta ulang tahun perusahaan beberapa bulan lalu, kenapa ?"

"Berbaik hatilah mengantarkan nona Xi yang cantik ini bos."

"Heii, aku tidak ingin merepotkan, jangan dengarkan dia Mr. Oh," sahut Luhan.

"Bukan masalah, jika kau juga tidak keberatan pulang bersama," sahutnya ringan agak mengagetkan Luhan. Karena Luhan tahu benar Manajer pemasaran, anak dari sang pemilik perusahan dimana ia bekerja ini agak sedikit introvert meskipun beberapa temannya, Jessica dan Tiffany mengatakan kalau Sehun kini tidak lagi seintrovert dulu. Luhan ketinggalan banyak kabar selama hampir dua tahun ini karena ia harus bertugas di Shanghai dan hanya sesekali kembali ke London.

"Kau serius ?"

"Tentu," Sehun hanya memberikan anggukan.

"Kita searah juga sebenarnya, tetapi aku harus menjemput Victoria di studio dan arahnya berlawanan, sorry."

"Baiklah jika anda tidak keberatan."

"Aku duluan Henry."

" _Yes bos, drive carefully_ ," ia memberikan kedipan menggoda juga penyemangat pada sang bos muda disertai kepalan tangan yang terangkat.

.

.

Sehun mengendarai mobilnya dengan kecepatan statis tanpa menyadari bahwa wanita disebelahnya sibuk meliriknya, bingung bagaimana caranya ingin memulai obrolan. Karena ini pertama kalinya ia berada sedekat ini dengan seorang Oh Sehun yang dikenal introvert itu.

"Aku baru tahu kalau kau sempat ditugaskan di Shanghai," Sehun berinisiatif membuka obrolan.

"Ya, karena kebetulan aku berdarah China jadi aku tidak akan memiliki kesulitan dalam berkomunikasi selama aku ditugaskan disana," jawab Luhan lugas.

"Bagaimana permasalahan disana?"

"Terselesaikan dengan baik, tadinya aku tidak yakin tetapi untunglah Mr George membantuku," jawab Luhan. Mr George sendiri adalah kepala divisi dimana Luhan bernaung.

"Pasti tidak mudah untuk berkomunikasi jarak jauh saat kau berada di Shanghai dan mr George di London."

"Sangat, meskipun terbantu dengan kecanggihan tekhnologi tetapi tetap saja akan lebih memudahkan jika bisa berbicara secara langsung," angguk Luhan.

"Tuntutan pekerjaan."

"Ya, tuntutan pekerjaan," setuju Luhan. "Ngomong-ngomong rasanya masih agak canggung berbicara dengan anda hanya berdua saja begini," Luhan tertawa kecil. Sehun tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Apa aku seburuk itu?"

"Aku tidak bermaksud mengatakan itu buruk, hanya saja anda dikenal tidak banyak bicara dan lebih sering bergaul dengan Henry," jawab Luhan. "Jadi...rasanya agak canggung saja."

"Tapi kau menyapaku dengan ramah saat digereja, kau ingat?" Luhan tersenyum dengan anggukan dan tiba-tiba ia teringat sesuatu.

"Ahh.. kalau tidak salah kau bersama seseorang, Baekkie..atau..."

"Baekhyun, namanya Byun Baekhyun," ada desir kerinduan ketika nama itu ia sebut.

"Ya, Byun Baekhyun, apa dia kekasih anda?" cetus Luhan. "Ups.. maaf, aku tidak bermaksud.."

"Baekhyun itu seseorang yang sangat berharga untukku," jawab Sehun. Luhan menoleh dan melihat wajah yang biasanya terlihat kaku dan datar itu tersenyum ketika mereka membicarakan tentang Byun Baekhyun ini. "Dia...anak dari kakak angkatku, Oh Miyoung."

"Kakak angkat..maksud anda...?"

"Oh kau belum tahu, kupikir hampir beberapa orang dikantor sudah mengetahui kalau aku adalah anak angkat tuan Oh," mata rusa Luhan membulat dengan gelengan kecil.

"Tidak, aku tidak mengetahuinya," Sehun mengangguk mengerti.

"Aku anak angkat tuan Oh dan Baekhyun bisa dikatakan keponakan angkatku, ya begitulah," ia mengedikkan bahunya.

"Tapi...anda dan dia...Baekhyun terlihat begitu dekat dan...entahlah aku merasa anda begitu posesif padanya," Sehun menoleh kearah Luhan kali ini saat traffic light berganti menjadi warna merah.

"Kupikir...tidak ada yang menyadarinya," Sehun tersenyum kecil. "Aku sudah bersama Baekhyun sejak ia masih balita, jadi kau bisa bayangkan sendiri sedekat apa aku dan Baekhyun."

"Aku cukup terkejut anda mau bercerita padaku," Luhan memberikan senyuman ramahnya yang begitu cantik.

"Itu bukan sesuatu yang begitu rahasia, semua orang dikantor mengetahui tentang statusku sebagai anak angkat keluarga Oh," _maksudku tentang gadis itu_ batin Luhan. Dan tak lama mobil Sehun berhenti didepan gedung apartemen Luhan. Luhan keluar dan ia berdiri disamping kaca mobil dimana Sehun berada.

"Terima kasih atas tumpangannya Mr. Oh," Sehun memberikan anggukan.

"Jangan sungkan begitu, kita rekan sekantor jadi ini bukan masalah Miss Xi."

"Bagaimana jika aku mentraktir anda makan siang besok, sebagai ucapan terima kasih?" tawar Luhan. Sehun tidak tahu kalau Luhan adalah tipe yang agresif namun selama Luhan tidak membuatnya merasa tidak nyaman maka ia akan menerimanya. Lagipula ia perlu menjalankan saran Baekhyun, mencari kekasih. Siapa yang akan tahu bagaimana hubungannya dan Xi Luhan kedepannya.

"Tentu, aku akan memilih tempatnya, bagaimana?"

"Boleh, aku yakin kau punya selera yang bagus."

"Well, sampai bertemu besok Luhan?"

"Itu lebih baik dari Miss Xi, _too formal,_ " sahut Luhan dengan tawa kecil jenaka yang lagi-lagi mengingatkan Sehun pada tawa Baekhyun yang menyenangkan.

" _See you_ ," Luhan melambai hingga mobil itu menghilang dair pandangannya. Ia memegang kedua pipinya yang perlahan memerah.

"Kau tidak boleh menyia-nyiakan kesempatan ini Xi Luhan," ia menyemangati dirinya sendiri.

.

.

Baekhyun melambaikan tangannya sebelum Kai berlalu dengan sepeda sport miliknya meninggalkan kediaman Baekhyun. Mereka baru saja selesai belajar bersama. Berada ditingkat akhir membuat Kai dan Baekhyun kini sering menghabiskan waktu bersama untuk belajar. Kai sangat banyak membantu Baekhyun untuk belajar.

"Kai sudah pulang?" tanya ibunya begitu Baekhyun masuk dan merebahkan tubuhnya disamping sang ibu sambil memeluknya manja.

" _Ne eomma_."

"Kau dan Kai, sudah berapa lama berpacaran sayang?" tanya Miyoung. Baekhyun memang cukup terbuka dengan Miyoung tentang hubungannya dan Kai jadi ia tidak heran atau canggung ketika ibunya bertanya begini.

"Hampir 3 tahun, kami berpacaran sejak tingkat satu, kenapa eomma?"

"Wahh, sudah lama juga ya," Baekhyun mengangguk. "Kau tidak bosan dengan Kai?"

"Kenapa eomma bertanya begitu?" tanya Baekhyun mendongak.

"Eomma hanya penasaran, tapi sepertinya anak eomma begitu menyayangi Kai dan juga tipe yang setia _ne_ ," goda ibunya membuat Baekhyun malu.

"Karena aku menemukan yang kuinginkan di diri Kai eomma," jawabnya malu-malu. "Dulu... " Baekhyun terdiam sesaat.

"Dulu kenapa sayang?" Baekhyun menatap ibunya ragu namun ibunya memberikan tatapan menenangkan.

"Dulu kupikir...lelaki yang begitu sempurna hanya bisa kutemukan pada diri Sehun oppa," ucapnya pelan. "Tapi Kai muncul dan melengkapiku setelah Sehun oppa pergi ke London."

"Dulu juga eomma berfikir bahwa mungkin suatu saat eomma akan melihat kau dan Sehun bersanding di altar," Baekhyun tersentak mendengarnya.

"Mm..mwo... kenapa eomma berfikir begitu?"

"Karena kau yang terlalu dekat dengan Sehun, kalian sudah seperti soulmate yang sulit untuk dipisahkan," jawab ibunya sambil mengelus punggung sang anak yang memeluknya itu. "Dimana ada Sehun maka disitu pasti ada dirimu, kau akan menghabiskan waktu bersama Sehun baik itu untuk belajar ataupun hang out. Maka eomma berfikir, apa dimasa depan aku akan melihat adikku dan anakku berdiri dialtar?" ibunya memberikan tatapan yang sulit terbaca.

"Seandainya... itu terjadi...bagaimana eomma?" Miyoung mengedikkan bahu.

"Eomma tidak tahu," jawabnya. "Eomma adalah ibu yang melahirkanmu dan Sehun adalah adik lelaki yang eomma kenal sejak ia masih bocah ingusan hingga ia tumbuh dewasa. Kalian...terlihat serasi ketika bersama, tetapi eomma berharap kalian bisa menemukan cinta sejati kalian. Kau mengenal Sehun sejak masih kecil maka tidak heran jika kau merasa begitu dekat dengannya. Dan Sehun tumbuh menjadi sosok yang begitu mempesona maka tidak heran pula jika kau berangan-angan memiliki kekasih seperti Sehun. Remaja seusiamu selalu memiliki sosok yang dikagumi, terkadang kalian hanya sulit membedakan apakah itu rasa kagum atau memang rasa suka selayaknya lelaki dan perempuan," ujar sang ibu panjang lebar.

"Begitu ya eomma?" gumamnya. _Jadi begitu ya_ batin Baekhyun apa perasaannya pada Sehun juga begitu, itu hanya rasa kagum. Tiba-tiba ia merasakan rindu pada Sehun yang nun jauh disana.

.

.

Sehun dan Luhan duduk berhadapan disebuah cafe sambil mengobrol dan menikmati makan siang bersama. Sekedar informasi ini bukanlah pertama kalinya. Karena setelah ajakan makan siang yang pertama, keduanya jadi sering meluangkan waktu untuk keluar berdua. Baik itu disaat makan siang ataupun diluar jam kantor. Bahkan kedekatan keduanya turut menjadi buah bibir dikantor. Si manajer tampan yang terkenal cool itu akhirnya berhasil ditakhlukkan oleh si cantik berdarah China Xi Luhan. Sehun memperhatikan Luhan yang tengah mengoceh tentang betapa cerewetnya Mr George hari ini.

"Ia memang tidak mencereweti aku, tapi aku sebal mendengarnya berceloteh pada Earn, kan kasihan Earn," katanya sambil mencomot kentang goreng milik Sehun. Sehun bertopang dagu memandanginya.

"Kau juga cerewet sekali tahu," mata rusa itu mengerjap.

"Begitu ya?" gumamnya malu. Sehun tertawa kecil, membuat Luhan tersenyum mendengar suara tawanya yang tidak sembarang orang bisa mendengarnya.

"Tapi aku menyukainya," ia mengusuk poni Luhan membuat semburat merah muncul dipipi Luhan mengalahi blush on yang menghiasi pipinya.

"Jangan mulai merayu, dasar tuan introvert tukang perayu."

"Tapi kau menyukainya, iya kan?" Luhan membuang muka sok merajuk. Sehun menghela nafas dengan tawa kecil. Setiap tingkah lucu Luhan mengingatkannya pada simungil Byun Baekhyun.

"Ngomong-ngomong Sehun, apa kau sudah dengar gosip yang merebak di kantor?"

"Gosip apa?"

"Mereka menggosipkan aku dan kau," Luhan mengedikkan bahu.

"Kenapa dengan aku dan kau?"

"Mereka berfikir kita menjalin hubungan."

"Hubungan pertemanan," angguk Sehun tanpa tahu bahwa itu membuat hati Luhan kecewa. Namun Sehun menilik ekspresi wajah Luhan yang sedikit berubah. Ia meraih jemari Luhan dan menggenggamnya dengan senyuman.

"Hmm?"

"Kau adalah gadis kedua yang dekat denganku jika kita menghitung Baekhyun," ucap Sehun lembut, Luhan menatapnya dengan binar cantik. "Aku sedang tahap dimana aku ingin mengenalmu lebih jauh Luhan, mari kita ganti kata pertemanan dengan kata ganti lain seperti...teman kencan?" mata Luhan mengerjap dan perlahan membola.

"Teman..kencan?" Sehun mengangguk. "Tapi kita...tidak pernah berkencan?" gelengnya malu.

"Kita berkencan secara tidak resmi selama ini, makan siang, makan malam, nonton ke bioskop," jawab Sehun. "Kalau begitu biar kutegaskan, mulai hari ini kita akan berkencan secara resmi, _eotte?_ " Luhan mengangguk malu. Sehun tahu ini adalah langkah baru yang sudah ia pilih. Karena ia tidak bisa terus menerus membiarkan perasaannya bergantung pada Baekhyun. Ia pria dewasa yang harus menetapkan masa depan miliknya sendiri. Dan Baekhyun...mungkin Baekhyun bukanlah wanita untuknya, mungkin...

To be continued...

Kepo : Owlaalaaa ^^

Yang Galau sama keputusan Tehun tunjuk tangannn! hohoho

no HunBaek moment tapi HunHan Moment, Luhan sempat muncul beberapa menit di Chapter 'Miracles in December' hohoho.. nah mungkin akan muncul lagi kedepan-kedepannya... siapin hati ya HunBaek-Ship *smooch*

Mind to review ^^


	11. Chapter 11

Owlaaaa ^^

Selamat saturdayy

 **Warning!**

Ak sihh menyebutnya **'Boom'** untuk chapter ini...

Ada **'surprise'** utk readernim, dimana ak pernah menyebutkan mungkin saja ini akan membuat readernim galau dan ragu ^^

 **HunBaek-Shipp** siapin bantal bwt digigit,,, hehe

 **You're My First**

Main Cast :

Byun Baekhyun

Oh Sehun

Kim Kai

Xi Luhan

Other Cast :

Exo Member

Rate & Genre :

T – Romance – GS

 **Chapter 10 : Surprise?...**

Sehun baru saja memeriksa ponselnya untuk membaca pesan masuk yang dikirimkan oleh Baekhyun padanya saat ia tengah meeting. Sambil melonggarkan dasinya ia mulai membaca pesan yang dikirimkan simungil kesayangannya itu.

 **From : Baekhyun**

Ayo tebaakkk oppaaa!

 **From : Baekhyun**

Oppaa... oppaa... oppa!

 **From : Baekhyun**

-_- menyebalkan sekali

ahjussi ini sok sibuk

balas pesankuuuuu hikss...

Sehun tersenyum lalu mulai mengetikkan balasan untuk pesan Baekhyun, penasaran ia harus menebak apa.

 **To : Baekhyun**

Oppa harus menebak apa baby byun?

Maaf, oppa baru selesai meeting

Kemari sini oppa peluk, oppa merindukanmu

Dan jawaban Baekhyun datang lebih cepat dari yang Sehun kira, padahal Sehun yakin saat ini disana sudah malam.

 **From : Baekhyun**

Dasarr ahjussi sok sibuk,,,

Padahal Baekhyunie mau menyampaikan kabar bahagia

huhhh,,,

Sehun mengetuk-ngetuk dagunya pelan sambil berfikir kira-kira kabar bahagia apa yang ingin disampaikan Baekhyun.

"Kabar bahagia apa?" gumamnya. "Kau putus dengan Kai?" Sehun merutuki ucapan ngelanturnya itu. Bagaimana ia bisa bersikap seperti bocah hanya karena rasa sentimentilnya pada Baekhyun.

 **To : Baekhyun**

Kabar apa baby?...

 **From : Baekhyun**

Aku dan Kai sudah luluuuuusss

Yeayyyy

Mana selamatnyaaaa oppaaaa!

Sehun ikut senang mendengarnya, namun nama Kai yang terselip disana mengurangi euforianya.

 **To : Baekhyun**

Congratulations baby Byun ^^

Kau sudah bukan remaja lagi sekarang hmm... jadi akan kuliah dimana?

Sehun merebahkan kepalanya disandaran sofa sembari menunggu balasan dari Baekhyun, mengecek arlojinya yang menunjukkan pukul setengah 5 sore. Ia teringat kalau ia memiliki janji nonton bersama Luhan sepulang kerja. Dan ponselnya berbunyi tanda pesan masuk. Sehun segera membukanya namun bukan dari Baekhyun.

 **From : Luhan**

Heiii

Bagaimana kencan sore ini? hihi

 **To : Luhan**

Aku akan menunggumu di lobi Miss Xi

Kehadiran Xi Luhan mungkin memang tidak sepenuhnya mampu mengalihkan dunianya dari Byun Baekhyun. Namun kehadiran Luhan mampu mengisi hari-hari sepinya. Kini hari-hari kelabunya itu mulai berwarna. Luhan beberapa kali mengunjungi apartemennya dan tidak jarang Sehun yang akan mengunjungi apartemen Luhan. Menghabiskan waktu dengan menonton dvd, mengobrol atau masak bersama. Luhan yang terbiasa hidup jauh dari orang tua memiliki kemampuan memasak yang baik. Hal itu membuat Sehun merasa berada dirumah karena Luhan sangat jago membuat masakan rumahan yang simple namun lezat. Ponselnya kembali bergetar dan Luhan yang membalas pesan.

 **From : Luhan**

Can't wait

See u there :*

Sehun tersenyum membaca balasan pesan Luhan, Luhan ini bisa dikatakan seperti remaja meskipun mereka seusia. Ia periang dan juga menyenangkan, hal itulah yang terkadang membuat Sehun merasa bahwa Luhan memiliki sisi manis dan lucu Baekhyun mungilnya. Ponselnya kembali bergetar dan kali ini nama Baekhyun yang muncul.

 **From : Baekhyun**

Bagaimana kalau London?...

:P

Sehun merasakan jantungnya berdetak kencang membaca balasan dari Baekhyun itu. Apakah Baekhyun berniat untuk kuliah di London. Tapi jika ia ingin kuliah di London maka seharusnya ia melakukan test masuk sejak beberapa bulan lalu.

 **To : Baekhyun**

Itu akan sangat menyenangkan

Oppa akan memperkenalkan kau dengan seseorang

Sehun tidak tahu kenapa ia mengetikkan hal itu, sebagian hati kecilnya seolah sedang bertingkah bocah ingin memamerkan dan menunjukkan pada Baekhyun bahwa ia memiliki seseorang disini. Ia tidak sendiri dan bukan lelaki kesepian.

"Bodoh!" ia merutuki dirinya sendiri.

 **From : Baekhyun**

Seseorang?...

Siapa ?...

 **To : Baekhyun**

Teman kencan oppa ^^

Sehun tidak bisa menjelaskan bagaimana, tetapi ia seolah memiliki kontak batin dengan Baekhyun. Ia seakan merasakan kegelisahan yang kini tengah dialami oleh Baekhyun. Dan dibelahan dunia lainnya dimana seorang gadis bersurai sepinggang tengah berbaring diatas kasur, memeluk bantal strawberry kesayangannya yang tak lain adalah pemberian Sehun. Lampu kamarnya sudah dimatikan menyisakan lampu tidur yang menyala redup. Namun masih dapat memperlihatkan tatapan kosong yang terpancar dari bola mata yang biasanya membiaskan binar jenaka itu.

"Teman kencan ya?" gumamnya.

.

.

Sehun menatap tidak percaya pada sosok bertubuh langsing yang tampak begitu cantik dalam balutan dress selutut berbahan shiffon tanpa lengan itu. Sosok cantik Luhan tersenyum dengan bola mata rusanya yang berbinar sambil memegang kue cake dengan lilin 26 menyala diatasnya.

"Lu, kau..."

"Happy birthday Sehun," Luhan tersenyum, terkejut Luhan memberikannya kejutan di kediamannya sendiri. Luhan memang ia beritahu password apartemennya namun tidak menyangka kalau hari ini absennya Luhan dikantor ternyata ia muncul disini. Dan kejutan lainnya adalah Luhan telah menyiapkan makan malam romantis untuk mereka berdua diruang makannya.

"Terima kasih Luhan, kau...menyiapkan semua ini?" Luhan mengangguk.

"Kau suka?"

"Ini mengejutkanku, _seriously, thank you so much,_ " Luhan mengangguk dan mendekatkan bibirnya pada pipi Sehun.

Cup ! lembut dan tulus itulah yang bisa Sehun rasakan lewat ciuman itu.

"Aku senang jika kau menyukainya," ucapnya lembut. Sehun memeluk pinggang Luhan menatapnya lembut. "Ayo, aku sudah lapar menunggumu sedari tadi," keduanya tertawa kecil dan akhirnya menyambangi meja makan untuk menyantap makanan yang telah disiapkan Luhan. Keduanya menikmati malam itu berbagi cerita dan canda tawa. Luhan menunjukkan kasih sayangnya untuk Sehun dan Sehun bisa merasakan itu lewat tatapan dan perlakuannya.

"Kau mau wine?" tanya Luhan saat Sehun sudah menggeser sofa kearah balkon agar mereka bisa memandangi panorama malam kota London yang indah.

"Boleh, kau tahu dimana letaknyakan nona Xi?" godanya. Luhan mengedip, ia sudah seperti nyonya rumah saja yang sudah hafal dimana letak barang-barang dikediaman Sehun. Luhan bergerak dengan anggun menuju dapur dan itu tidak lepas dari tatapan Sehun. Sehun menyentuh sofa yang tiba-tiba saja mengingatkannya pada Baekhyun. Malam dimana ia berdansa dan berciuman dengan Baekhyun. Sehun menghela tubuhnya untuk duduk bersandar di sofa dan Luhan muncul dengan sebotol wine dan dua gelas panjang untuk mereka. Ia juga membawakan buah-buahan yang telah didinginkan. Keduanya duduk bersisian memandang indahnya pemandangan kota London dimalam hari.

" _Thanks for everything Luhan,_ " Sehun menggenggam jemari Luhan. Luhan menoleh, memiringkan badannya sambil bersender pada sofa.

" _You're welcome,_ aku melakukan apa yang harus kulakukan pada teman kencanku," ia tertawa kecil.

"Kau pasti sangat berpengalaman hmm?" tanya Sehun setelah menyesap winenya.

"Kuakui ini memang bukan kencan pertamaku, tentu saja aku mengerti aturan kencan yang sebenarnya tuan-tidak-berpengalaman," ejek Luhan sambil menarik hidung mancung Sehun. Sehun menangkap jemari Luhan dan menggenggamnya.

"Aku hanya terlalu sibuk dengan duniaku sendiri, jadi aku tidak memiliki waktu untuk memikirkan asmara," jawabnya jujur.

"Atau kau...lebih sibuk mengurusi keponakanmu hmm... kau kan sayang sekali padanya," Luhan memasang wajah cemberut kekanakan yang lucu. Sialnya itu membuat Sehun teringat pada sosok Baekhyun yang hobby merajuk. Kenapa bahkan kini wajah Luhan terlihat mirip dengan Baekhyun. Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. "Sehun, apa kau pusing, atau...kau mabuk?"

" _No, no I'm fine_ ," elaknya.

"Kau tidak biasa minum ya?"

"Tidak juga, aku baik-baik saja," Sehun mengelus pipi Luhan menenangkan. Namun dimata Luhan itu justru skinship yang mesra dan membuat wanita cantik ini mendekatkan tubuh langsingnya pada Sehun, melingkarkan lengannya pada pinggang Sehun. Sehun tidak menolaknya, karena entah bagaimana ia membutuhkan pelukan saat ini.

"Aku jatuh cinta padamu Sehun... apa kau... " Luhan mendongak dan tepat saat itu mata rusa Luhan bertatapan dengan onyx tajam milik Sehun. Luhan bergerak lebih dulu, mendekatkan bibir kenyalnya pada bibir Sehun. Memejamkan matanya dan menyesap bibir tipis Sehun, Sehun memiringkan kepalanya untuk mencari posisi nyaman melumat bibir Luhan. Namun isi kepalanya seakan berputar-putar. Kilasan-kilasan masa lalu seakan berseliweran begitu saja, bandara, ciuman lembut nan polos, malam natal, musik mendayu dan ciuman yang lebih manis, Baekhyun. Seketika Sehun merasakan emosi yang membuncah ketika samar-samar wajah Baekhyun terbayang dikepalanya. Bibir manis yang diciumnya beberapa tahun silam itu seakan mengingatkannya pada perasaan cinta yang terlarang antara dirinya untuk Baekhyun. Luhan melenguh dalam setiap gerakan bibir Sehun. Tidak menyangka bahwa Sehun ternyata memiliki kemampuan berciuman yang baik.

"Hahh...hahh... Sehun," keduanya terengah saat Luhan menarik lepas ciuman mereka. Namun Sehun justru mengalihkan ciumannya pada leher Luhan. Dan hal itu adalah awal mula sebuah kesalahan yang akan disesali oleh salah satu dari makkhluk berbeda jenis kelamin yang kini justru saling menikmati sentuhan dan setiap kecupan yang mereka bagi bersama.

.

.

Baekhyun berdiri tepat didepan gedung apartemen Sehun setelah Kai membantunya mengeluarkan koper dan barang bawaan Baekhyun dari dalam bagasi taksi. Keduanya baru saja sampai di London dan Baekhyun meminta Kai untuk mengantarkannya ke apartemen Sehun. Sementara Kai tidak bisa mampir karena ia harus segera ke universitas untuk menyerahkan beberapa berkas. Tanpa sepengetahuan Sehun, dua bulan lalu Baekhyun dan Kai telah melakukan ujian masuk di universitas berbeda di London. Dan keduanya berhasil lulus ujian masuk dan kini diterima berkuliah disana. Baekhyun sendiri diterima di Imperial College London, ia mengambil jurusan kedokteran sementara Kai diterima di Universitas Cambridge pada jurusan hukum.

"Kau yakin bisa keatas sendiri baby?" Kai melirik koper dan tas tangan berukuran sedang milik Baekhyun.

"Iya aku yakin, kau harus segera ke kampus dan menyerahkan berkas," jawab Baekhyun. "Kita bertemu lagi nanti ya," Kai mengangguk. Ia memeluk Baekhyun dan mendaratkan kecupan dipuncak kepala Baekhyun.

"Aku akan menghubungimu nanti, sampaikan salamku pada Sehum shamcon," Baekhyun mengangguk dan melambai ringan saat taksi Kai berlalu meninggalkannya. Baekhyun memang tidak memberitahukan Sehun tentang kedatangannya karena ia berencana memberikan kejutan sehari setelah ulang tahun Sehun. Meskipun ia telah mengucapkan selamat lewat webcam sebelumnya. Dengan hati-hati Baekhyun mendorong kopernya masuk kedalam gedung apartemen. Masuk kedalam lift menuju ke lantai dimana apartemen Sehun berada. Baekhyun bersenandung kecil sampai lift tiba dilantai yang ia tuju. Langkahnya begitu ringan dan santai hingga akhirnya berhenti didepan pintu kamar apartemen Sehun. Baekhyun mengetuk-ngetukkan telunjuknya didagu berfikir. Terakhir kali, yaitu dua tahun lalu password apartemen Sehun yang ia ketahui adalah.

"Tangga lahirku, apa masih sama?" gumamnya seorang diri. Maka mencoba peruntungannya Baekhyun memencet kombinasi angka kelahirannya. "06..05..97," suara 'klik' terdengar yang artinya password yang dimasukkan benar.

" _Daebak..._ wuhuuu _oppa jjang!_!" riangnya. Pelan-pelan Baekhyun mendorong pintu apartemen terbuka sambil membawa kopernya masuk dan meletakkanya didekat pintu masuk. Langkahnya terhenti saat matanya menangkap sebuah high heels berwarna putih didepan pintu. Sehun tidak mungkin memiliki sepatu wanita. Baekhyun memeriksa arlojinya yang sudah disesuaikan dengan waktu London. Ini bahkan masih jam 8 pagi dan sudah ada tamu yang datang. Tapi suasananya begitu sepi dan tenang. Penasaran Baekhyunpun melepas flat shoesnya dan berjalan melewati lorong depan. Entah kenapa ia merasa jantungnya berdetak kencang gelisah untuk alasan yang tidak bisa ia mengerti. Dan langkahnya terhenti diruang tamu, matanya menyortir keadaan ruangan yang tidak biasa. Balkon yang tidak ditutup dan kini sepoian angin menerbangkan gorden dengan lembut. Baekhyun melangkahkan kakinya pelan kearah sofa dan ia melihat ada sebotol wine yang isinya telah berkurang, juga dua gelas wine. Namun matanya membola saat ia mendapati sebuah kemeja berwarna merah marun diatas sofa. Juga dasi yang tidak asing dimatanya, dasi pemberiannya tergeletak dilantai. Baekhyun kembali mengedarkan pandangannya hingga jatuh pada sesuatu yang membuat ia mengatupkan bibirnya tidak percaya. Sehelai gaun yang teronggok dilantai menuju kekamar Sehun. Jantung Baekhyun berdetak semakin kencang hingga rasanya begitu menyakitkan. Ia melangkah pelan dan berat menuju ke pintu kamar Sehun. Tangannya bahkan gemetar saat menyentuh kenop pintu. Dengan sangat perlahan Baekhyun memutar pegangan pintu, berharap apapun yang terlihat olehnya nanti tidak sesuai dengan ekspektasinya.

"Kumohon...tidak..." lirihnya. Namun terkadang apa yang kita harapkan berjalan tidak sesuai dengan keinginan kita. Mata sipit itu berkaca-kaca menatap pemandangan didalam sana. Diatas kasur berseprai toska itu, terbalut dalam selimut yang sama ada dua orang berbeda jenis kelami dimana salah satunya adalah Oh Sehun. Air mata sukses jatuh membasahi pipi mulus Baekhyun. Jantungnya seakan diremas dan ditusuk begitu menyakitkan. Baekhyun memalingkan muka, berbalik dan berjalan dengan langkah cepat tak sanggup berada disana lebih lama. Ia memakai sepatunya dengan terburu-buru dan menarik kopernya dengan isakan pelan yang entah sejak kapan muncul dari bibir mungil itu. Baekhyun menepuk dadanya, rasa sakit itu semakin menjadi-jadi. Oh Sehun, oppanya yang dikenalnya sebagai pria paling sempurna telah membuat ia merasakan kecewa begitu dalam. Benarkah itu Sehun oppanya batinnya.

Brakk !

.

.

Sehun tersentak ketika mendengar suara bantingan pintu, ia terbangun dengan kepala pusing akibat wine yang semalam ia minum. Sehun merasakan sesuatu melingkar dipinggangnya dan itu adalah lengan Luhan yang memeluknya sementara dirinya berbaring telentang. Sehun mengedarkan pandangan dan ia sadar ini adalah kamarnya. Matanya beralih pada pintu kamarnya yang terbuka. Seingatnya semalam ia mengunci pintu kamarnya. Semalam...Sehun menghela nafas pelan. Apa yang telah ia lakukan semalam bersama Luhan. Ia mengusap wajahnya kasar. Alkohol memang berpengaruh buruk, lihatlah apa yang telah ia lakukan dengan Luhan. Ia bahkan belum memberikan hatinya sepenuhnya pada gadis China ini namun mereka sudah berbagi malam panas bersama. Getaran ponsel diatas nakas membuyarkan lamunan Sehun. Ia meraih ponselnya dan melihat nama Miyoung disana.

" _Yeoboseyo, Miyoung noona_."

"Sehun-ah, akhirnya kau menjawab panggilanku," suara lega Miyoung jelas terdengar diseberang sana.

"Noona menelponku, maaf aku baru bangun tidur, ada apa noona?"

"Apa Baekhyun sudah sampai disana?" Sehun mencoba meresap kembali informasi yang baru saja didengarnya.

"Baekhyun, maksud noona?" diseberang sana Miyoung tertawa kecil.

"Baekhyun berhasil diterima di Imperial College London, ia ingin memberikan kejutan untukmu dengan datang kesana tanpa memberitahukanmu," jawab Miyoung riang. "Seharusnya ia sudah tiba disana." Sehun terdiam, matanya tiba-tiba mengarah pada pintu kamarnya yang terbuka. Juga suara bantingan pintu, jika pintu kamarnya terbuka berarti bisa jadi bantingan pintu itu adalah bantingan pintu depan. Wajah Sehun memucat, pendengarannya tak lagi fokus pada suara Miyoung diseberang sana.

"Sehun-ah, hallo Sehun-ah, kau masih disana?" Luhan bergerak terbangun dan mata rusanya yang perlahan terbuka menatap Sehun yang terdiam dengan ponsel ditelinganya.

"Aku akan menghubunginya noona, jangan khawatir," akhirnya Sehun bisa bersuara.

"Baiklah, titip gadis kecil noona selama ia kuliah disana ya Sehun-ah."

"Ne...ne noona," rahang Sehun mengeras dengan wajah pucatnya. Hubungan telepon berakhir dan saat itulah pandangannya teralih pada sosok Luhan yang memandangnya dengan tatapan bingung.

"Sehun?"panggil Luhan lembut. Lihat apa yang telah kau perbuat Oh Sehun batinnya merutuk.

 **To be continued...**

 **Kepo :** Ada yg kesel ga?

berhasil ndak jadi boom bwt readernim #jebal kkksss~

gimana nihh HunBaek kedepannyaaaaa... #galausayyaa #plakkk

see u next chapter ^^

mind to review ^^


	12. Chapter 12

**You're My First**

Main Cast :

Byun Baekhyun

Oh Sehun

Kim Kai

Xi Luhan

Other Cast :

Exo Member

Rate & Genre :

T – Romance – GS

 **Chapter 11 : I love you... do you love Me?...**

Sehun berdiri didepan sebuah pintu kamar hotel dengan nomor 488, ia menarik nafas pelan mencoba mengumpulkan keberaniannya. Semalam setelah mencari-cari keberadaan Baekhyun dan tidak menemukannya akhirnya Sehun memutuskan untuk menelfon Miyoung.

 _"Noona tidak tahu ada apa, mungkin Baekhyun bertengkar dengan Kai," ucap Miyoung. "Suaranya terdengar parau seperti habis menangis. Ia melarang noona memberitahukan keberadaannya pada siapapun termasuk dirimu. Tapi noona perlu memastikan dia baik-baik saja, apa kau bisa menemuinya di hotel Sehun-ah?"_

 _"Tentu noona, aku akan menemuinya."_

 _"Ia menginap di Green Hill hotel."_

 _"Noona mengetahui nomor kamarnya?"_

 _"Noona lupa menanyakannya, eottokhae?"_

 _"Gwechanha, aku akan memeriksakannya pada resepsionis nanti, aku akan segera kesana noona."_

 _"Gomawo Sehun-ah."_

Tok..Tok..Tok !Sehun mengetuk pintu kamar hotel itu pelan, kedua tangannya terasa dingin karena gugup.

 _"Aku melihatnya, kalau tidak salah dia gadis yang sama yang menitipkan koper padaku beberapa tahun silam ."_

 _"Kau tahu kemana perginya?"_

 _"Dia menyetop taksi, sepertinya dia dalam keadaan buruk ."_

 _"Maksud anda?"_

 _"Ia tampak sedang menangis."_

Saat itu hati Sehun mencelos mendengarnya, karena begitu menyadari keadaan sedang genting ia buru-buru berpakaian tidak menghiraukan Luhan yang kebingungan. Berlari keluar apartemen dan akhirnya bertanya pada penjaga keamanan apartemennya apakah ia melihat seorang gadis sesuai dengan ciri-ciri Baekhyun.

Tok..tokk..tok ! Sehun kembali mengetuk pintu karena belum mendapatkan respon dari dalam. Sehun bisa mendengar suara langkah-langkah mendekati pintu dan benar saja.

Cklekk ! karena pintu terbuka hanya berselang beberapa detik kemudian.

"Yes...hahh !" sosok mungil dengan rambut dicepol berantakan itu tampak begitu terkejut ketika menemukan sosok Oh Sehun didepan pintu kamar hotelnya. Ia bermaksud untuk menutup kembali pintunya namun Sehun menahannya.

" _Chakkaman,_ Baekhyun," tahan Sehun.

"Aku tidak mau bertemu denganmu," desis Baekhyun menatap tajam onyx sendu Sehun. Namun Sehun tetap menahan pintu tersebut.

"Kau datang ke apartemen pagi itu?"

"Haruskah kau bertanya?" sahut Baekhyun tanpa menggunakan kata panggil 'oppa' ataupun shamcon. Jelas hal itu membuat Sehun terkejut.

"Kau datang," angguk Sehun. "Aku perlu menjelaskan..."

"Tidak ada yang perlu dijelaskan, apa itu yang ingin kau tunjukkan padaku?" mata puppy itu mulai memerah. "Owhh yeah, aku sungguh terkejut Oh Sehun-ssi," cibirnya dengan bisikan.

"Baekhyun, aku perlu menjelaskan semuanya padamu."

"Aku melihatnya, penjelasan apa lagi yang perlu kudengar?" Baekhyun menyentak tangan Sehun dari pintu dan menariknya hingga menutup.

"Baek...Baekhyunie, jangan seperti ini, dengarkan oppa dulu ya?" Baekhyun berdiri kaku didepan pintu, tangannya mengepal gemetar dan matanya berkaca-kaca. "Oppa tahu bahwa apa yang oppa lakukan itu bukan hal yang benar. Kau pantas marah pada oppa tapi kau perlu tahu sesuatu...bahwa oppa tidak sepenuhnya sadar saat itu Baekhyunie...oppa dalam pengaruh alkohol."

 _"Kau tampak buruk, ada apa, sesuatu terjadi?" tanya Luhan begitu Sehun kembali keapartemen dengan wajah murung dan tampak kacau. Sehun menghempaskan tubuhnya diatas sofa. "Sehun?"_

 _"Baekhyun datang," singkat dan Luhan terdiam sesaat._

 _"Baekhyun keponakanmu?" kenyataan itu kembali menghantam Sehun._

 _"Ya, Baekhyun," angguknya._

 _"Lalu...apa Baekhyun...dia tahu password..."_

 _"Ya, itu tanggal lahirnya," kenyataan itu seakan menampar Luhan._

 _"Tanggal lahirnya?" Sehun menutup wajahnya dengan lengan tanpa menanggapi Luhan. "Jadi...kau se'sayang' itu padanya hingga password apartemenmupun tanggal lahirnya?"_

 _"Hmm... astaga..ini benar-benar buruk, dia pasti melihat kita."_

 _"Dia gadis dewasa Sehun, apa yang salah..." Sehun memalingkan wajahnya menatap Luhan._

 _"Baekhyun bukan gadis yang dibesarkan dengan budaya seperti itu Luhan," Luhan memutar bola matanya._

 _"Lalu, kau ingin menyalahkan aku?"_

 _"Tidak, ini salahku," gelengnya._

 _"Apa pointnya kau ingin mengatakan bahwa apa yang kita lakukan semalam sebuah kesalahan?" tanya Luhan dengan tatapan kecewa._

 _"Jujur kukatakan bahwa aku dalam pengaruh alkohol semalam Luhan," jawabnya pelan dengan tatapan rasa bersalah dan Luhan membencinya._

 _"Aku sudah menduganya," lirihnya dengan mata mulai memerah. Sehun kembali menatap wajah cantik Luhan. "Apa kau bahkan tidak ingat apakah aku masih perawan atau tidak?" Sehun terkejut mendengarnya._

 _"Ap..apa?" Luhan mendengus dengan tawa miris, menertawakan dirinya sendiri._

 _"Apa kau ingat nama siapa yang kau sebut ketika kau mencapai klimaks mu?" tanya Luhan lagi frontal._

 _"Lu...apa.."_

 _"For your information, I'm not virgin...anymore," jawab Luhan tenang meskipun matanya memerah mengucapkan itu. "Aku bukan bermaksud membanggakan hal itu, hanya untuk informasi karena sepertinya kau benar-benar mabuk semalam. Dan...for your information again... kau menyebut nama keponakanmu ketika kau klimaks, Sehun," Sehun dibuat terperangah oleh ucapan Luhan. Air mata Luhan sudah menetes dan ia mengelapnya kasar dengan telapak tangannya._

 _"Jika keponakanmu bukanlah gadis yang dibesarkan dengan budaya barat maka sudah pasti kau tidak pernah berhubungan sex dengannya dan kemungkinan kedua adalah...kau...menyukai keponakanmu, apa aku benar?"_

"Kau mungkin akan berfikir bahwa oppa seorang lelaki brengsek setelah ini tetapi oppa perlu mengatakannya. Tidak peduli apapun tanggapanmu...atau tanggapan keluarga besar kita nantinya. Tapi oppa harus mengatakannya," didalam sana Baekhyun bergeming memandang pintu kamar hotelnya, namun telinganya mendengar dengan baik apa yang dikatakan Sehun diluar sana.

"Aku mencintaimu," ucap Sehun lembut namun tegas. "Aku mencintaimu sebagai Oh Sehun yang mencintai Byun Baekhyun," Baekhyun menutup mulutnya dengan telapak tangan, menahan isakannya. Terkejut, kecewa, sedih, bahkan ia sendiripun sulit mendeskripsikan bagaimana perasaannya kini.

"Mungkin kau akan menganggap aku gila, atau berfikir bahwa aku mabuk tetapi tidak. Dengan sadar aku mengatakan bahwa aku jatuh cinta kepadamu Baekhyun. Entah sejak kapan akupun tidak tahu," ujarnya. "Namun aku cukup tahu diri, kau memiliki seorang lelaki yang lebih pantas disampingmu, begitu mencintaimu dan...sempurna untukmu. Mungkin kau pernah berfikir bahwa aku sempurna dimatamu namun...aku tidak sesempurna itu. Lihatlah apa yang telah kuperbuat. Tetapi kau perlu tahu hal ini. Setelah ini...aku menerima segala keputusanmu, apapun itu. Maafkan aku Baekhyunie, aku tidak bisa menjadi shamcon untuk gadis yang kucintai. Tetapi jika itu yang kau inginkan maka itu yang akan kulakukan. Maafkan aku...maafkan...aku," setetes air mata mengalir dari pelupuk mata Sehun. Sementara Baekhyun hampir saja limbung jika seseorang tidak memeluknya dari belakang.

"Shuuttt... baby, aku disini..." sosok yang tak lain adalah Kim Kai itu membalikkan badan Baekhyun dan menariknya kepelukan. Membenamkan tubuh mungil itu kedalam pelukannya. Baekhyun terisak didalam pelukan Kai. Sementara Kai, tidak usah ditanya bagaimana hatinya saat ini. Ia terkejut, marah namun ia memiliki sebuah kelegaan akan kenyataan ini. Kenyataan yang selalu membuatnya bertanya-tanya.

 _"Sehun oppa juga menyukai bubble tea, kami sering menghabiskan waktu nongkrong di cafe buble tea milik teman Sehun oppa."_

 _"Biasanya, Sehun oppa yang akan menemaniku belajar jika sudah mendekati musim ujian begini, ahh aku merindukan Sehun oppa."_

 _"Kau tidak suka jelly, aku dan Sehun oppa sangat suka jelly bahkan terkadang kami sering melakukan game hanya untuk memperebutkan jelly, pabo shamcon, keutchi Kai-ah?"_

 _"Kau begitu mirip dengannya, bukan secara fisik tetapi sikap kalian. Terlihat dingin diluar namun begitu hangat didalam hatinya, kau juga sangat pintar sama seperti Sehun oppa. Ahhh kenapa kalian begitu serupa, keundae nan neomu joha."_

.

.

Hubungan Baekhyun dan Kai mungkin terlihat baik-baik saja, karena keduanya memang jarang bertengkar. Kebanyakan Kai akan mengalah mengingat Baekhyun memiliki sifat kekanakan dan manja akut. Dan lagi, Kai tidak suka jika Oh Sehun paman Baekhyun memiliki tingkatan diatasnya dikehidupan Baekhyun. Kai selalu berfikir kedekatan diantara Baekhyun dan Sehun sangatlah erat karena keduanya telah mengenal sejak Baekhyun masih balita. Sehun mengetahui segala hal tentang Baekhyun. Namun Kai ingin menjadi satu-satunya lelaki yang mengisi kisah romantis Baekhyun, bukan Oh Sehun. Tapi sepertinya harapannya harus sirna kini. Karena sebuah kenyataan menghantamnya telak. Oh Sehun mencintai Byun Baekhyun, lalu bagaimana dengan Baekhyun sendiri. Kai masih dibuat bertanya-tanya bagaimana perasaan kekasihnya itu pada shamconnya. Selama ini Kai memang selalu mendengar nama Sehun dituturkan oleh Baekhyun hampir disetiap kebersamaan mereka. Kai tidak terlalu ambil pusing namun semakin kesini ia jadi berfikir, apa mungkin Baekhyunpun memiliki perasaan yang sama pada Sehun. Namun ia belum menyadarinya atau kemungkinan lainnya Baekhyun mencoba untuk membohongi perasaannya sendiri.

 _"Hik...hiks...eottokhae..hikss Kai?"_

 _"Kenapa baby, hei jangan menangis baby, ceritakan padaku ada apa?"_

 _"Oppa... hiks... Sehun oppa... hikss.." Baekhyun tidak mengatakan apapun namun ia terus menangis didalam pelukan Kai menyebut nama Sehun._

Kai tidak tahu apa yang telah dilakukan Sehun, namun ia menebak apa yang dilakukan oleh Sehun memberikan pukulan berat dan kekecewaan yang amat besar terhadap Baekhyun. Dan hari ini, ketika ia datang untuk mengecek keadaan kekasihnya meskipun kamarnya berada disebelah kamar hotel Baekhyun ia dikejutkan dengan pernyataan cinta Sehun pada Baekhyun.

" _Uljima baby, uljimarayeo_ ," pujuk Kai masih memeluk Baekhyun. Namun keduanya telah berpindah posisi ke sofa dan Kai memeluknya sambil duduk diatas sofa tersebut. Baekhyun meremat kaos Kai.

"Apa...kau..mendengarnya?" cicit Baekhyun.

"Mendengar apa?" tanya Kai lembut.

"Sehun...oppa.." Kai mengeratkan pelukannya, entah kenapa ia merasa khawatir. Mengkhawatirkan bagaimana perasaan Baekhyun kini pada Sehun.

"Aku mendengarnya," Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya dan memeluk pinggang Kai.

"Jangan dengarkan, kumohon jangan dengarkan, oppa pasti sedang mabuk, kumohon..." Kai menangkup wajah Baekhyun yang basah akan air mata dan mengelusnya lembut bermaksud menghapus air matanya.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu sendiri hmm ?" tanya Kai lembut dengan senyuman kecil meskipun hatinya resah. Baekhyun menggeleng, entah maksudnya 'tidak' atau 'tidak tahu'.

"Aku milik Kai bukan, kenapa bertanya," Baekhyun mengeratkan pelukannya meskipun kini hatinya benar-benar galau dan kacau. Ia sendiri tidak mengerti apa yang tengah ia rasakan kini. Rasa kecewa lebih mendominasi namun entah kenapa, sudut hatinya merasakan sebuah euforia menggelitik ketika mengingat ucapan Sehun tadi.

 _"Aku mencintaimu, aku mencintaimu sebagai Oh Sehun yang mencintaimu Byun Baekhyun."_

Jantung Baekhyun berdetak kencang mengingat ucapan bernada lembut namun sarat akan penegasan didalamnya itu. _Tidak, ini tidak benar, kenapa dia mengatakan hal itu padaku saat ini_ batin Baekhyun mencoba menutupi pergolakan batinnya. Menghindari bahwa ia memiliki perasaan yang sama seperti apa yang Sehun miliki.

.

.

Sehun tidak mendapatkan kabar apapun dari Baekhyun bahkan setelah 3 hari lamanya pasca ia mengungkapkan perasaannya pada Baekhyun. Jika boleh jujur ia sangat khawatir dengan keadaan Baekhyun. Tetapi ia memiliki keyakinan saat ini Kai berada disampingnya, menjaganya dengan baik. Dan Sehun tidak bisa untuk tidak mensyukuri hal itu meskipun itu menyakitinya.

"Kau baik bos?" tanya Henry siang itu tepat setelah Sehun menandatangani berkas darinya.

"Ya," jawabnya pendek.

"Kau sedang ada masalah dengan Luhan?"

"Tidak, kenapa?" Henry menggeleng.

"Kau terlihat buruk jujur saja dan Luhan juga terlihat sama buruknya denganmu," Sehun menghela nafas pelan. Luhan juga tidak menghubunginya selama 3 hari ini setelah pembicaraan mereka waktu itu dan Luhan meninggalkan apartemennya.

"Ada sedikit masalah, kau tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan apapun."

"Yeahh, karena kalian dua orang dewasa maka aku tidak perlu mengkhawatirkannya," angguknya pelan. "Hanya saja...kurasa kalian perlu bicara. Kudengar Luhan sedikit mengacaukan pekerjaannya belakangan ini, mungkin itu ada hubungannya dengan masalah pribadi kalian bos," Henry tidak bermaksud mencampuri dia hanya mencoba menyampaikan maksud baiknya. Karena Sehun terlihat seperti zombie workaholic belakangan ini. Jelas sekali ia terlihat kurang tidur namun tetap bersikeras menghabiskan banyak waktu dikantor entah mengerjakan apa saja.

"Thanks untuk nasihatnya tuan asisten," Henry nyengir.

.

.

Baekhyun berdiri didepan pintu apartemen Sehun, terlihat ragu apakah ia akan mengetuknya atau akan menekan password. Namun sepertinya ia agak trauma dengan hal tersebut mengingat terakhir kali ia memencet password ia mendapati sbeuah kejutan yang tidak menyenangkan. Baekhyun bermaksud memencet bel ketika sebuah suara membuat gerakannya membeku.

"Baekhyunie?" jantung Sehun berdetak begitu kencang saat mendengar suara itu menyebut namanya.

 _Want to feel burning flames when you say my name  
Want to feel passion flow into my bones  
Like blood through my veins_

Dengan perlahan dan kaku ia menoleh dan mendapati sosok berkemeja putih dengan lengan yang dilipat dan jas yang tersampir dibahu berdiri semeter darinya. Baekhyun tampak mematri sosoknya dengan tatapan meneliti. Sehun tampak terlihat tidak sehat, dengan lingkaran hitam dibawah mata, ia juga tidak bercukur dan rambutnya sudah memanjang. Entah kapan terakhir kali ia memotong rambutnya.

"Ha..hai..shamcon," jantung Sehun bagai diremas mendengar ucapan Baekhyun itu. Padahal ia sudah menahan dirinya sebisa mungkin untuk tidak berlari kepada simungil dan memeluknya penuh kerinduan.

 _Say you love me to my face  
I need it more than your embrace  
Just say you want me, that's all it takes  
Heart's getting torn from your mistakes_

Kedua anak Adam dan Hawa itu saling berpandangan tanpa mengucapkan apapun. Hening dan begitu menyiksa karena tak bisa dipungkiri bahwa rasa rindu itu tercermin jelas dimata keduanya. Namun keduanya sama-sama menahan diri untuk berlari dan memeluk berbagi kerinduan yang sama karena kini pelukan itu justru rasanya akan menjadi duri yang menyakitkan. Duri yang telah diciptakan oleh Oh Sehun.

"Aku ingin menyapa seperti yang eomma pinta untuk kulakukan," ucapnya pelan masih dalam jarak semeter diantara mereka. "Dan juga... aku ingin mengatakan bahwa aku akan tinggal di asrama kampus untuk sementara waktu sampai aku menemukan roommate untuk tinggal bersama," Sehun diam mendengarkan. Karena ia ingin mendengarkan bagaimana suara lembut yang kini terdengar canggung dan formal itu berbicara. Suara yang begitu ia rindukan, yang selalu berujar manja padanya.

"Begitu...oppa..."

"Shamcon..." potong Baekhyun menatap Sehun dengan tatapan gugup. "Akan lebih nyaman jika mulai sekarang Sehun sham..con menyebut dirimu...shamcon," itu sebuah penegasan yang seolah meruntuhkan segala harapan Sehun. Sehun mengangguk dengan senyuman miris namun ia mencoba untuk terlihat tegar dan menerima semuanya. Seperti apa yang telah ia katakan, apapun yang Baekhyun inginkan itulah yang akan ia lakukan.

 _'Cause I don't wanna fall in love  
If you don't wanna try,  
But all that I've been thinking of  
Is maybe that you might  
Baby it looks as though we're running out of words to say  
And love's floating away_

 _"Aku sudah bertemu dengan Baekhyun."_

 _"Lalu bagaimana keadaannya Sehun-ah?"_

 _"Aku...perlu membuat pengakuan kepada noona sebelumnya."_

 _"Apa... pengakuan apa?" Sehun menarik nafasnya pelan. Mengumpulkan keberaniannya untuk mengatakan hal ini. Karena ia sudah memikirkan semuanya saat ia kembali dari hotel Baekhyun._

 _"Aku mencintai Baekhyun noona," ucapnya. "Aku mencintainya sebagai seorang lelaki."_

 _"Sehun..."_

 _"Aku tahu ini seharusnya tidak boleh, bagaimanapun keluarga besar mengenal aku sebagai paman dari Baekhyuyn meskipun aku hanya adik angkat noona," ucap Sehun memotong. "Namun aku hanya manusia yang tidak bisa menentukan pada siapa aku harus jatuh cinta noo..."_

 _"Sejak kapan?" kali ini Miyoung yang memotong._

 _"Aku tidak tahu," geleng Sehun menyenderkan punggungnya pada jok mobil. "Perasaan itu sudah ada sejak lama namun aku baru menyadarinya beberapa tahun belakangan ini," Miyoung menghela nafas berat diseberang sana._

 _"Aku sudah menduga hal seperti ini," ucapnya pelan. "Apa Baekhyun mengetahuinya?"_

 _"Ya, aku mengatakannya pada Baekhyun...baru saja."_

 _"Lalu... apa tanggapannya?"_

 _"Kurasa...Baekhyun terlalu terkejut dengan pengakuanku dan lagi ia memiliki Kai," jawab Sehun tenang meskipun hatinya kacau. "Aku tidak akan memaksakan perasaanku noona, aku tahu dimana posisiku dan Baekhyun. Aku hanya ingin jujur dengan perasaanku, maafkan aku membuat noona kecewa." Diseberang sana Miyoung tersenyum kecil. Ia terkejut namun ia bisa berkata apa, Sehun sudah dewasa untuk menentukan perasaannya. Dan melihat Sehun tidak memaksakan perasaannya pada Baekhyun ia cukup lega karena Sehun bukan sosok yang egois. Meskipun jujur saja Miyoung kini penasaran dengan perasaan Baekhyun pada Sehun._

 _"Noona tidak membenarkannya meskipun sebenarnya perasaan itu tidak salah Sehun-ah," jawab Miyoung lembut. "Kalaupun perasaanmu bersambut maka kita perlu membicarakan hal itu dengan keluarga besar."_

 _"Tidak noona, kuharap cukup kau yang mengetahuinya karena...aku tidak ingin membuat Baekhyun tertekan dengan perasaanku."_

 _"Lalu kau akan membiarkan Baekhyun yang memutuskan?"_

 _"Ya, apapun itu, aku akan mengikuti apapun keputusan Baekhyun."_

 _"Suatu saat...kau akan menemukan wanitamu adikku, kau pria baik," Sehun menggeleng pelan meskipun ia tahu Miyoung tidak akan melihat gelengannya._

 _"Aku tidak sebaik itu noona."_

 _Won't you stay?  
Won't you stay?  
Slowly slowly you unfold me,  
But do you know me at all?  
Someone told me love controls everything  
But only if you know_

"Tentu...apapun untuk uri Baekhyunie," jawabnya lirih. Sehun berbalik ketika ponselnya berbunyi dengan sangat tepat waktu karena tepat pada saat itu air matanya menetes dengan tiba-tiba. Baekhyun sendiri mendongakkan kepalanya sambil mengipasi wajahnya. Matanya terasa panas saat melihat tatapan sendu milik Sehun. Namun Baekhyun fikir inilah yang harus ia lakukan. Meskipun hatinya merasa hampa ketika ia memutuskan untuk memulai hubungan kekeluargaan secara normal dengan Sehun. "Ya Henry, ohhh ya aku pulang lebih cepat hari ini, tidak aku tidak lembur lagi, ok terima kasih tuan asisten," Sehun mengakhiri panggilan, menaruh ponsel kesakunya dan menarik nafas pelan lalu berbalik.

"Kau...mau mampir?" Baekhyun menggeleng.

"Aku mungkin akan jarang berkunjung karena...kupikir...semuanya akan menjadi canggung dimasa depan," Baekhyun memulai. "Mulai saat ini, sebaiknya kita tidak saling menghubungi untuk berbicara secara pribadi karena...aku tidak nyaman dengan hal itu. Dan... apapun yang menjadi hal pribadi shamcon... bukanlah urusanku termasuk...kuharap shamcon mengerti," Baekhyun benar-benar membencinya dan ingin menjauh darinya itulah yang dipikirkan Sehun saat ini. Namun lagi-lagi ia hanya mengangguk mengikuti keinginan gadis mungil kesayangannya ini.

"Shamcon mengerti, tapi kapanpun kau membutuhkan shamcon kau tahu kemana harus datang bukan Baekhyunie?" Baekhyun menggeleng pelan dengan senyum yang dipaksakan.

"Aku memiliki Kai," pukulan telak bagi Sehun. "Maka aku tidak akan merepotkan shamcon, terima kasih."

"Baiklah..."

"Kalau begitu aku pamit shamcon... _annyeong_ ," Baekhyun menunduk dan berjalan kearah Sehun, namun ia hanya melewatinya begitu saja begitu jarak mereka telah dekat. Saat itu pulalah Sehun merasakan hatinya begitu kosong dan kesepian. Baekhyun memegang dadanya, rasa sesak itu kembali muncul hingga membuat matanya memerah dan berkaca-kaca.

"Ini sudah benar," bisiknya meskipun hatinya berkata lain.

"Haruskah aku mengatakan selamat tinggal pula?" bisik Sehun pelan.

 **To be continued...**

 **Kepo :** Owlaaaa

Sebelumnyaaa aku mau bilang #mianhae karena semalam ndak update karena biasanya aku update setiap hari untuk FF ini, krn smalam family time aku ndak sempat nyentuh laptop bwt update...

Tapi aku meneyempatkan membaca review readernim dan whooaa! Mungkin sebagian shock dgn chapter itu, ak pribadi sebenarnya sempat berfikir ulang, mau dirubah apa ndak chapter ini soalnya agak sensitif juga hehehe... sehunnya ML sm Luluu T-T tapi berhubung ini FF lama jadi ak brusaha mempertahankan chapter itu tanpa merubahnya ^^ #mianhae karena disitu konflik batinnya dimulai antara Baekhyun dan Sehun...

Ak juga berfikir sama kaya readernim ttg 'baekhyun dapat bekas donk' kalo sama Sehun, seperti yang ak bilang sejak awal ini HunBaek, makaaaa soal bekas dan perjaka(?) nya yahhh itu nanti kita liat gimana kedepannya kkkss~

Untuk readernim yeorobun twima kasiii utk apresiasinya dengan review yang sangat menyemangati ^^ maaf belum bisa di bls satu persatu... #gomawo

See u next chapter ^^

Mind to review


	13. Chapter 13

**You're My First**

Main Cast :

Byun Baekhyun

Oh Sehun

Kim Kai

Xi Luhan

Other Cast :

Exo Member

Rate & Genre :

T – Romance – GS

 **Chapter 12 : Me without You**

Sehun tidak pernah merasakan begitu kesepian dan sendiri selama ini. Meskipun ia berjauhan dengan Baekhyun namun ia tetap merasakan hatinya begitu dekat dengan Baekhyun. Karena ia tahu saat itu hubungan keduanya berjalan dengan baik. Namun kini, setelah pertemuan terakhir keduanya didepan apartemen Sehun. Baekhyun tak pernah tampak lagi oleh Sehun. Seperti apa yang dikatakan Baekhyun saat itu, tidak akan nyaman baginya jika keduanya tetap saling berhubungan seperti dulu. Maka meskipun rasanya begitu berat dan sulit namun Sehun tetap menuruti keinginan Baekhyun.

"Mari kita akhiri saja Sehun," Luhan membuka suara setelah hampir dua minggu mereka tidak saling berbicara. Luhan selalu menghindarinya jika Sehun mencoba untuk berbicara, menyelesaikan masalah mereka.

"Luhan, kau..."

"Aku tidak bisa menjalaninya bersamamu Sehun," geleng Luhan dengan tatapan lelah. "Kita sudah dekat cukup lama sebelum akhirnya berakhir diatas ranjang. Tapi kau bahkan tidak pernah melihat diriku, jujurlah Sehun," Sehun mengalihkan tatapannya pada espresso dihadapannya. Luhan menyenderkan punggungnya pada kursi dan memeluk dirinya dengan kedua lengan.

"Kau mencintainya Sehun, kau mencintai Baekhyun," Sehun mengangguk.

"Aku tahu."

"Maka dari itu kita tidak bisa memulai hubungan jika itu hanya sepihak," jawab Luhan.

"Tapi kita..."

"Aku tidak akan hamil Sehun," Luhan menggeleng dengan senyuman kecil. Ia sudah mempersiapkan diri untuk bertemu dengan Sehun dan membicarakan semua ini. "Jika itu yang kau khawatirkan. Aku memakai kontrasepsi jujur saja. Aku gadis Asia yang terbiasa dengan budaya barat. Beginilah caraku bergaul , kau bisa menilaiku sesukamu. Tapi kau tidak perlu khawatir karena aku bersih."

"Aku tidak akan menilaimu dengan pikiran buruk Luhan, itu pilihanmu," Luhan mengangguk.

"Kita bisa berteman, mungkin itu akan lebih baik bagi kita."

"Teman tidak akan melakukan sex, Luhan."

"Siapa bilang Sehun, itu biasa terjadi di Eropa dan America," Luhan mengedikkan bahu. "Kau hanya perlu membiasakan hal tersebut berada disekitarmu meskipun kau tidak mendukungnya. Kau perlu berbaur tanpa harus mengikutinya, karena aku tahu kau benar-benar pria Asia. Dan maaf telah menodaimu," Luhan tertawa kecil.

"Itu tidak lucu," Sehun memberengut.

"Jangan terlalu diambil serius, semua masalah pasti ada jalan keluar Sehun," ucap Luhan. "Aku mungkin masih menyukaimu, tetapi tetap bersamamu dengan bayang-bayang gadis lain akan menyakitiku semakin dalam. Maka ada baiknya kita berteman dan aku bisa mencari lelaki lain untuk kukencani."

"Kau benar-benar e _asy going,_ kau tahu?" Luhan mengangguk membenarkan.

"Yeahh kau benar, tapi aku tidak akan tidur dengan sembarangan orang."

"Aku tahu Luhan, kau bisa pegang kata-kataku bahwa aku tidak akan berfikiran buruk tentangmu."

"Aku tahu kau Oh Sehun," angguknya lalu menjulurkan tangan. "Jadi kita berteman?" Sehun maju sedikit dan menyambut uluran tangan itu.

"Ya, _friends without benefits_ ," Luhan terkekeh dengan anggukan lucu.

"Aku setuju."

.

.

Setiap permasalahan akan ada jalan keluarnya, Sehun mempercayai apa yang Luhan katakan itu. Karena telah terbukti dengan mereka. Sehun tidak menyangka bahwa Luhan tidak akan memperpanjang masalah diantara Mereka bahkan memusuhinya. Mereka menjadi partner kerja dan juga teman sejak itu. Namun tetap saja itu tidak cukup mengusir rasa kosong dan kesepian Sehun tanpa kehadiran Baekhyun.

 _No, I don't understand  
How I held it together  
Before I could hold your hand  
And I can't, I can't recall  
If I knew who I was before  
You knew me flaws and all  
Whoa, feels like a lifetime ago oh,  
And do you know_

Sehun memilih untuk kembali menjadi Oh Sehun yang introvert. Meskipun terkadang ia akan keluar bersama dengan Henry dan Luhan. Namun kebanyakan akan dihabiskannya diapartemen. Dududk menonton DVD lama yang sering ia tonton bersama Baekhyun. Meskipun tidak cukup mengobati kerinduan namun setidaknya itu membuatnya bisa bernostalgia. Atau Sehun akan melakukan perjalanan ke beberapa tempat, sendirian. Ke tempat-tempat yang sangat ingin Baekhyun kunjungi. Ia akan mengambil gambar-gambar pemandangan indah dan mencetaknya, lalu ia tempelkan di dinding kamarnya menggantikan wallpaper.

 _Who did I used to be?  
How was there ever me without you?  
Don't want to ever be without you  
Without you, me without you_

Henry dan Luhan akan mengejeknya dengan sebutan 'Hopeless Man' jika ia mengatakan ia akan mengunjungi suatu tempat diakhir pekan ataupun dihari libur mereka.

" Kau membutuhkan wanita bos, _seriously_."

"Yeahh, tapi gadisnya tidak membutuhkan dia," sindir Luhan berbuah picingan tajam dari Sehun. Luhan mengedikkan bahu riangan pura-pura bodoh.

 _Lost at sea, I found your shore  
And I can't crumble back to the man  
That I was before  
You're all I am, I'm only this  
Since my world was reset  
For the better at our first kiss_

Sehun memejamkan matanya menikmati sapuan angin laut yang menerpa kulit wajahnya dan menerbangkan rambutnya. Sebuah suara seakan terdengar ditelinganya, suara yang begitu ia rindukan.

" _Aku ingin ke Hawai, pantai disana sangat indah."_

" _Kalau begitu oppa akan membawamu kesana jika oppa sudah bekerja nanti."_

" _Benarkah oppa?"_

" _Tentu, oppa janji."_

" _Janji."_

Sehun tersenyum kecil mengingat bagaimana mereka melakukan pinky swear saat itu. Namun Sehun belum bisa menepati janjinya. Dan saat ini ia berada di bibir pantai, sendirian dengan kamera mengalung di lehernya. Sehun mulai membidik beberapa objek yang menarik matanya untuk dijadikan kenang-kenangan perjalanannya ke Hawai.

.

.

Keadaan Baekhyun tidak lebih baik dari Sehun. Meskipun ia memiliki Kai, kenyataannya Sehun adalah sosok yang telah memiliki hatinya sejak dulu. Sejak ia masih bocah dan manja. Meskipun hingga kini ia masih tidak ingin mengakui akan perasaannya yang telah jatuh pada Sehun.

"Kau baik, baby?" tanya Kai siang itu saat keduanya bertemu di cafe dekat kampus Baekhyun. Baekhyun memberikan senyumannya dilengkapi sebuah anggukan.

"Aku baik Kai, bagaimana kabarmu?"

"Tidak baik karena terlalu merindukanmu," jujurnya. Kai pun merasakan perubahan di diri kekasihnya sejak permasalahan dengan Sehun muncul. Kejadian itu telah berlalu sejak 7 bulan lalu namun tampaknya tetap menyisakan hal yang menyakitkan bagi Baekhyun. Kai sendiri tidak mau menanyakan bagaimana hubungan Baekhyun dan Sehun saat ini. Ia ingin Baekhyun yang bercerita padanya. "Kau terlihat sibuk sekali."

"Maafkan aku," ucapnya pelan. Baekhyun memang menyibukkan dirinya dengan berbagai kegiatan kampus. Apalagi ia adalah mahasiswi kedokteran, Baekhyun banyak melakukan praktek yang menguras waktunya.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku mengerti," Baekhyun menggeleng. Entah kenapa ia merasa bersalah pada Kai. Selama ini hatinya tidak benar-benar diberikan pada sosok yang begitu mencintainya itu. Dan selama 7 bulan belakangan ini hubungan mereka merenggang karena Baekhyun membutuhkan waktu untuk melupakan permasalahannya dengan Sehun. Membutuhkan waktu untuk melupakan sosok Sehun dengan menyibukkan dirinya tanpa berfikir bahwa ia memiliki kekasih, Kim Kai.

"Aku...kekasih yang buruk."

"Aku mengerti Baekhyunie, kau sedang dalam masa yang berat," Baekhyun mendongak dengan mata memerah. "Meskipun kau tidak mengatakan aku mengerti."

"Kenapa kau begitu baik padaku..." _hal itu membuatku teringat padanya_ batinnya. Setiap kali ia menerima pesan atau telpon dari Kai hal itu akan selalu mengingatkannya pada Sehun. Bagaimana sosok Sehun dapat tergambar dalam diri Kai. Sosok yang begitu memanjakannya, memberi segala perhatian padanya, menyayanginya, dan mencintainya.

"Karena aku kekasihmu dan aku mencintaimu," air mata Baekhyun luruh begitu saja. Perasaannya bahkan belum sepenuhnya sembuh sejak luka yang digoreskan Sehun. Kini perasaannya kembali diaduk akan kenyataan yang sebenarnya sudah ia ketahui. Betapa Kim Kai sangat mencintainya dan ia berfikir bahwa ia pun mencintai Kim Kai. Tanpa menyadari bahwa selama ini Kim Kai berada dalam bayang-bayang seorang Oh Sehun dimatanya. Baekhyun menutup wajahnya dan terisak tanpa suara. Kai bisa merasakan kesakitan yang sama. Bukannya ia tidak menyadari, karena sejak mereka terpisah Kai mulai memikirkan segala hal yang telah mereka lewati bersama. Bagaimana seorang Baekhyun selalu menyebutkan kesamaannya dengan sosok Oh Sehun. Nama itu selalu disebut setiap ada kesempatan. Dan kenapa ia tidak pernah menyadari hal itu sejak dulu. Bahwa Baekhyun sesungguhnya menyukai sisi dirinya yang mirip dengan Sehun. Maka Kai beranjak dan duduk disebelah Baekhyun, membawa Baekhyun kedalam pelukannya. " _Gwechanha, gwechanha, uljima_ , hmmm."

" _Naneun... nappeun yeoja, keutchi_?" Kai menggeleng.

"Tidak baby, kau hanya terlalu polos untuk peka akan perasaanmu sendiri dulu dan kau...membohongi perasaanmu kini," ucap Kai meskipun rasanya berat mengatakannya.

"Aku harus bagaimana Kai ?".

"Apa kau bahagia bersamaku?" Baekhyun mengangguk. "Apa aku masih...seperti 'Dia' dimatamu?" Baekhyun tersentak dan Kai bisa merasakan tubuh didekapannya sedikit menegang akan pertanyaannya.

"Kai..."

"Jawab saja Baekhyunie," Baekhyun meremat ujung jaket Kai dan mengangguk pelan. Kai menghela nafas berat, memalingkan wajahnya dan sedikit mendongak. Matanya terasa agak panas, rasanya begitu menyakitkan ketika mengetahui langsung kebenaran itu dari kekasihnya.

"Maafkan aku Kai, kumohon maafkan aku," Kai menggeleng, mengelus pelan puncak kepala Baekhyun.

"Maafkan aku juga Baekhyun, aku tidak pernah menyadarinya," bisiknya dan isakan Baekhyun bertambah meskipun tanpa suara.

 _And what did I dream about before I knew your face?  
In this empty world how did I fill that space?  
It's now as though I've always known you'd be the one  
To change my life and make the man  
That I've become, I've become_

"Maafkan aku...hiks...maafkan aku."

"Shuutt, jangan katakan maaf lagi ya, mari...kita mulai segalanya dari awal," ucap Kai.

.

.

Baekhyun menatap kopernya dan juga tiket serta paspor yang ada ditangannya. Ia akan kembali ke Seoul untuk merayakan natal seperti yang selalu ia lakukan sejak ia berkuliah di London. Ini adalah tahun ketiganya berkuliah di London dan sejak itu pula ia sering bolak-balik London-Seoul untuk menghabiskan waktu liburan bersama keluarganya. Ponselnya berbunyi dan dilayar tertera nama Kai.

"Kai," jawabnya riang.

"Hai baby girl, apa kau dibandara?"

"Ya, aku kan dapat penerbangan pagi, bagaimana denganmu?"

"Aku sudah di Vancouver sejak semalam."

"Vancouver tidak sejauh Seoul," keluh Baekhyun.

"Jangan begitu, rasa lelahnya akan terbayar dengan pertemuanmu dan keluargamu," Baekhyun mengangguk setuju.

"Bagaimana kabar haraboji dan haelmoni?"

"Mereka baik dan terlihat sehat, mereka menitipkan salam untukmu saat aku baru datang semalam, katanya mereka merindukan mantan cucu menantunya," kekeh Kai diseberang. Baekhyun tersenyum mendengarnya. Masih jelas diingatannya saat Kai mengatakan 'kita mulai segalanya dari awal' 3 tahun lalu. Itu bukan bermakna mereka akan memulai hubungan mereka kembali sebagai sepasang kekasih. Tetapi mereka memutuskan untuk berteman sejak itu. Bagi Kai kebahagiaan Baekhyun adalah segalanya. Dan Baekhyun tidak bisa berkata selain bahwa Kai adalah pria yang begitu sempurna tetapi ia tidak bisa menjadi gadis sempurna untuk Kai.

"Mungkin kau harus mengenalkan sunbae berdarah Korea itu pada haraboji dan haelmoni," jawab Baekhyun.

"Cck... sudah kubilang kami hanya berteman Baekhyunie."

"Dia terlihat menyukaimu, kau saja yang tidak menyadarinya."

"Hhh... kau sepertinya benar-benar berniat menjodohkanku dan gadis bermarga Do itu ya?" Baekhyun tertawa kecil.

"Dia gadis yang sempurna dan terlihat cocok denganmu, aku ingin kau mendapatkan gadis yang terbaik Kai."

"Akan tiba saatnya Baekhyun, suatu saat kita pasti akan menemukan pasangan kita terlepas dari sempurna atau tidaknya dia tetapi aku yakin dia memang terbaik untuk kita, percayalah," Baekhyun mengangguk.

" _Ne_ , aku tahu."

"Kalau begitu, _have save flight_ Baekhyunie," ucapnya lembut. "Sampaikan salamku pada eommoni dan abeoji, ne?"

"Tentu, sampai bertemu setelah tahu baru Kai."

"Sampai bertemu lagi." Baekhyun mengedarkan pandangannya disekeliling bandara. Bandara kembali mengingatkannya pada sosok Oh Sehun. Tidak terasa sudah 3 tahun lamanya mereka tidak pernah bertemu. Sepertinya Sehun benar-benar mewujudkan apa yang Baekhyun inginkan. Tidak saling berhubungan kembali setelah pertemuan terakhir mereka. Baekhyun bahkan tidak pernah melihat Sehun dalam pertemuan keluarga jika ia kembali ke Seoul. Dan selama 3 tahun ini Sehun tidak pernah kembali ke Seoul untuk merayakan natal bersama. Yang Baekhyun dengar dari ibunya Sehun merayakan natal di Jepang karena disanalah orang tua Miyoung berada, orang tua angkat Sehun. Dan yang Baekhyun dengar dari ibunya lagi juga saat ini Sehun telah menjadi CEO untuk perusahaan keluarga Oh di London ini. Baekhyun memeluk dirinya sendiri, merasakan sebuah kerinduan meresapi hatinya mengingat Sehun. Lelaki yang telah mengisi hari-harinya hampir diseparuh hidupnya. Ketika Baekhyun kembali mengedarkan pandangannya, matanya menangkap sosok yang sepertinya tidak asing dimatanya. Dan saat itu juga matanya membola dengan jantung yang berdetak begitu kencang. Seorang lelaki berkemeja hitam dengan celana jins hitam dan coat berwarna abu-abu membuatnya terlihat tak tergapai dan begitu dingin. Namun keberadaan seorang wanita bersurai madu yang wajahnya tidak akan pernah terlupakan oleh Baekhyun yang membuat detakan jantungnya terasa menyakitkan. Bahkan rasanya menyakitkan itu masih terasa. Baekhyun bermaksud memalingkan wajah namun saat itu matanya justru menangkap keberadaan sosok berkaca mata, dengan tubuh tinggi dan rambut pirang muncul diantara mereka dan merangkul wanita bersurai madu dengan mesra.

" _Nuguya_?" gumamnya.

.

.

Setelah tiga tahun lamanya memutuskan untuk melewatkan natal di Jepang bersama keluarga Miyoung akhirnya tahun ini Sehun harus berdamai dan pulang ke Seoul. Miyoung bilang orang tua mereka akan melewatkan natal di Seoul. Maka Sehun tidak punya pilihan selain kembali ke Seoul.

"Kau yakin akan kembali ke Seoul?" tanya Luhan yang mengantarkan Sehun ke bandara.

"Ya tentu, orang tua angkatku berada disana."

"Kau sudah siap bertemu dengannya?" Sehun tersenyum kecil.

"Aku hanya perlu bersikap sesuai dengan posisiku dikehidupannya, itu saja Luhan," Luhan memandang gemas teringat kisah cinta Sehun dan keponakannya itu. Meskipun ia turut ambil bagian menjadi sosok yang membuat mereka terpisah.

"Kalian ini bukannya menungguku," gerutu seorang pria jangkung keturunan Kanada yang langsung merangkul Luhan mesra.

"Kau lama sekali Kris," sungut Luhan. Dan tanpa tahu malunya silelaki menunduk dan mengecup bibir Luhan didepan Sehun.

"Cck.. jangan lakukan itu ditempat umum, astaga," keluh Sehun memalingkan muka dan tepat saat itu onyxnya menangkap sosok mungil berbalut coat berwarna coklat muda yang tengah duduk dibangku tunggu dengan tatapan mengarah padanya. "Baek..hyun?" Luhan mengerjap setelah melepaskan ciumannya dengan kekasihnya lalu mengikuti arah pandang Sehun. Benar saja, disana tepat di bangku tunggu sosok yang ia lihat bersama Sehun digereja beberapa tahun silam tengah duduk dengan wajah bingung yang justru terlihat imut.

" _Oh my god,_ lihat bagaimana takdir bekerja pada kau dan dia, Sehun," ucap Luhan. Sementara Baekhyun dan Sehun masih enggan mengalihkan tatapan mereka. Seakan dengan tatapan itu mampu menyampaikan rasa rindu yang bersarang dihati keduanya.

" _Who's that girl, honey_?"

" _Sehun's first love_."

 **To be continued**

 **Kepo** : Annyeooong ^^

Haiiiii ini suda chapter 12 yooooo, gimanaaa?...

Duh aku lelah menyiksa HunBaek, gimana nihh cara menyatukan mereka ? kksss~

FF ini akan segera berakhir, segera setelah HunBaek bersatu ^^

See u next chapter yahhh

 **Mind to review ^^**


	14. Chapter 14

**You're My First**

Main Cast :

Byun Baekhyun

Oh Sehun

Other Cast :

Exo Member

Rate & Genre :

T – Romance – GS

 **Chapter 13 : I Love You too**

Tiga tahun tidak bertemu meskipun tinggal disatu negara nyatanya tidak membuat Sehun dan Baekhyun tidak mengenali satu sama lainnya ketika mereka dipertemukan secara tidak sengaja seperti ini. Jika beberapa tahun silam Sehun mempertahankan rambut pirang platina miliknya, kini rambutnya berwarna hitam kelam, sangat kontras dengan kulit putihnya. Baekhyun sendiri kini memiliki rambut sewarna milktea dengan potongan bob pendek. Membuat dirinya terlihat semakin imut dan fresh. Baekhyun tanpa sadar berdiri ketika ia melihat Sehun mengambil langkah mendekat kearahnya. Sementara Luhan entah kenapa ia merasa gemas sendiri melihat bagaimana reaksi pertemuan Baekhyun dan Sehun setelah sekian tahun lamanya.

 _When you take a step closer  
I get nervous for some reason  
What if this is a hasty decision?  
But if I go away, I'm afraid I would lose you  
What do I do? Should I hold onto you?_

Tap

Tap

Baekhyun menelan ludahnya saat sosok tampan itu semakin mendekat, setiap langkah yang diambil oleh Sehun untuk memangkas jarak diantara mereka membuat jantungnya tidak berhenti berdetak kencang. Bahkan setelah sekian lamanya, jantungnya masih beraksi sama terhadap seorang Oh Sehun.

 _It might seem like I took a step and arrived next to you  
But I wandered many paths and went round  
Love is like a wild flower, blooming under the sand of a desert  
I'm serious right now, I'm just a little busy living  
So don't hesitate, don't act like you're looking at a stranger  
Don't reject me, I only have you babe_

Tap

Mata keduanya saling bertatapan dalam diam, saling meneliti satu sama lainnya. Sudah lama sekali sejak terakhir kali mereka saling memandang dan rasanya sedikit canggung. Baekhyun mengedipkan matanya lalu mengalihkan tatapannya pada kancing coat Sehun. Entah kenapa ia merasa malu diperhatikan sebegitu intensnya oleh Sehun. Sehun tersenyum ketika melihat semburat merah muncul dipipi chubby Baekhyun. Sehun bersyukur Baekhyun menjalani hidupnya dengan baik. Ia tampak tidak kekurangan satu apapun. Ia justru tumbuh menjadi gadis yang semakin hari terlihat semakin cantik dan dewasa. Lihatlah betapa modisnya penampilan Baekhyun dibalik coat yang ia pakai kini.

"Long time no see, Baekhyunie," Baekhyun merasakan bulu romanya berdesir ketika mendengar suara khas milik Sehun. Tanpa dikendalikan matanya kembali terarah pada mata Sehun. Astaga, masih bisakah ia membohongi perasaannya sendiri. Betapa ia merindukan lelaki tampan yang telah ia kenal hampir disepanjang masa eksistensinya. "Bagaimana kabarmu?" Baekhyun kembali memandang kancing coat Sehun, tangannya yang tenggelam dilengan coat menggenggam erat tanpa sadar. Menahan diri untuk tidak menghambur memeluk Sehun.

"Aku...baik..."

Srett ! genggaman tangan Baekhyun menguat ketika merasakan elusan dipuncak kepalanya. Ia merindukannya, Baekhyun merindukan segala hal tentang Sehun. Tanpa Baekhyun ketahui, Sehun bahkan tidak jauh berbeda dengannya. Saat ini tangannya bahkan sedikit gemetar ketika memberanikan diri mengelus puncak kepala Baekhyun.

"Senang bertemu denganmu... _bogosieppo_ ," Baekhyun menahan nafasnya mendengar ucapan itu dari bibir Sehun. _Nado bogosieppo_ batinnya yang jujur menjawab. "Shamcon, _neomu bogosieppo_ ," ada dua hati yang seakan diremas ketika Sehun melontarkan ucapan tersebut. Baekhyun akhirnya memberanikan diri menatap Sehun, memberikan senyuman tipis sebisanya.

" _Na..do bogosieppo_...shamcon," ada kekecewaan didalam senyuman yang saling mereka tunjukkan namun keduanya tetap berusaha untuk menutupi hal tersebut. Karena yang satu mencoba menerima keadaan dan satunya lagi tidak bisa menerima keadaan.

.

.

Baekhyun dan Sehun berada di kursi yang berbeda didalam pesawat, setelah melewati waktu yang canggung dibandara akhirnya mereka berada di pesawat yang akan membawa mereka kembali ke negeri kelahiran mereka. Selama perjalanan Sehun tidak mengalihkan tatapannya dari surai milktea yang menyembul diseberang kursi miliknya, tempat dimana Baekhyun berada. Segalanya terasa canggung setelah sekian lamanya tidak saling berbicara. Sehun menatap telapak tangannya dan tersenyum seperti seorang idiot mengingat telapak tangan itu tadi mengelus puncak kepala Baekhyun. Sehun merebahkan kepalanya pada sandaran dan tersenyum kecil setelah memasang headphone untuk mendengarkan musik. Ia akan mencoba untuk tidur selama perjalanan karena ia tidak memiliki teman berbicara dan lagi jantungnya butuh ditenangkan saat ini. Siapa tahu ia akan bermimpi indah setelah bertemu dengan Baekhyun. Namun sebelum matanya benar-benar tertutup Sehun mengalihkan tatapannya keluar jendela pesawat dengan tanya didalam kepalanya. _Akankah kita melewatkan first snow bersama lagi, Baekhyunie?_

Sementara itu Baekhyun juga kini tengah melakukan hal yang sama, membawa pandangannya keluar jendela pesawat meskipun tidak ada pemandangan yang menarik disana. Baekhyun memeluk dirinya sendiri, merasa begitu sendiri. Beberapa tahun lalu, setiap natal Kai akan merayakannya di Korea, maka meskipun keduanya tidak lagi menjalin hubungan sebagai sepasang kekasih namun Baekhyun dan Kai akan pulang ke Korea bersama. Namun tahun ini Kai akan melewatkan natalnya di Kanada. Jadilah ia pulang ke Korea sendiri. Baekhyun melirik kursi kosong disampingnya. Kenapa kursi ini bisa kosong disaat seperti ini batinnya. Dan pikirannya terlempar pada sosok Sehun yang juga berada di pesawat yang sama dengannya. Seketika obrolan singkatnya dan wanita bernama Xi Luhan dibandara tadi teringat kembali dipikirannya.

" _Hai Baekhyun-ssi, senang bertemu denganmu," sapa Luhan riang seakan tidak pernah terjadi sesuatu diantara mereka. Untuk Luhan sebenarnya memang tidak ada sesuatu yang terjadi diantara mereka. Namun bagi Baekhyun jelas ada. Namun Baekhyun tetaplah Baekhyun yang manis dan akan bersikap sopan meskipun ia tidak senang pada orang tersebut._

" _Hai Luhan-ssi," sahutnya singkat._

" _Ohh kenalkan ini Kris Wu, kekasihku," lelaki tampan bersurai pirang disamping Luhan mengulurkan tangan sopan._

" _Kris Wu."_

" _Byun Baekhyun."_

" _Ahh..jadi ini gadismu Oh Sehun?" cetus Kris dengan seringaian. Sehun mendelik sarat akan peringatan agar Kris tidak mengatakan hal yang bukan-bukan. Namun Luhan sudah mengambil alih keadaan._

" _Jangan dengarkan dia, Kris suka bercanda, jadi kau akan kembali ke Korea?"_

" _Ya, begitulah."_

" _Kebetulan sekali ya, Sehun juga akan kembali ke Korea setelah sekian lama," Baekhyun melirik Sehun sejurus._

" _Ya, shamcon selalu merayakan natal di Jepang."_

" _Dia sangat merindukan Korea sebenarnya," ucap Luhan dengan senyuman lembut kearah Baekhyun membuat Baekhyun menaikkan alis. "Tapi ia tidak bisa kembali kesana karena suatu keadaan," Luhan mencoba menyampaikan maksudnya dan hal itu tersampaikan dengan baik karena setelahnya Baekhyun memalingkan pandangan karena mengerti apa yang dikatakan Luhan. Bersyukurlah karena panggilan untuk keberangkatan ke Korea segera berbunyi hingga Luhan tidak bisa mengoceh lebih jauh lagi._

Baekhyun menghela nafas pelan sambil menyandarkan punggungnya. Jadi benar dugaannya bahwa Sehun memang melakukan semua itu karenanya. Ia tidak pernah kembali ke Korea karena jika ia kembali maka ia akan bertemu dengan Baekhyun disana.

" _Mulai saat ini, sebaiknya kita tidak saling menghubungi untuk berbicara secara pribadi karena...aku tidak nyaman dengan hal itu. Dan... apapun yang menjadi hal pribadi shamcon... bukanlah urusanku termasuk...kuharap shamcon mengerti"_

Entah kenapa Baekhyun merasa menyesal dan bersalah telah bersikap demikian pada Sehun. Setelah apa yang dilewatinya selama tiga tahun terakhir ini, tak seharusnya ia menghakimi Sehun sampai sedemikian. Bagaimanapun 3 tahun lalu Baekhyun hanyalah remaja berusia 18 tahun yang masih labil. Segala reaksinya benar-benar didasarkan perasaan bocah tanpa memikirkan bagaimana perasaan Sehun. Banyak hal yang dilalui Baekhyun dalam kurun waktu 3 tahun termasuk memiliki roommate seorang gadis berdarah America yang mengambil study di Imperial College London jurusan kedokteran sepertinya, Marie Mc Cath.

" _Kau tidak pulang semalam, padahal aku menunggumu," gerutu Baekhyun sambil menuangkan susu kedalam gelas. Gadis dengan mata berwarna hijau cerah dan surai reddish itu nyengir._

" _Semalam ulang tahun Jared," jawabnya sambil membuka pintu kulkas dan mengeluarkan sekotak jus lalu menuangkan kedalam gelas._

" _Oh ya, kalian merayakan bersama teman-teman Jared, jahat sekali tidak mengundangku," Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya. Marie terkekeh dan merangkul roommatenya itu setelah menyesap jusnya._

" _Tidak, kami menghabiskan waktu berdua saja," jawab Marie. "Aku menyiapkan sebuah kejutan kecil rumahnya lalu kami menghabiskan waktu dipantai."_

" _Malam hari dipantai, oh my god kau bisa masuk angin."_

" _No, jika Jared bisa menghangatkanku maka aku tidak akan masuk angin," Marie mengedipkan matanya nakal._

" _Menghangatkanmu bagaimana, membuat api unggun, membawa pemanas ruangan?" Marie menepuk jidatnya, lupa bahwa Baekhyun terkadang bisa sangat polos._

" _Oh my gosh Becky, maksudku yeahh...you know...apa aku harus mengatakannya?" Marie memang lebih senang memanggil Baekhyun dengan nama Internasionalnya yakni Becky Byun. Dan kini Marie bersedekap kearah Baekhyun._

" _Apa, katakan saja," Baekhyun mengedik sambil meminum susunya._

" _Making love."_

" _Uhukk !" Baekhyun sukses tersedak hingga susu yang diminumnya muncrat, untung saja tidak mengenai Marie._

" _Sudah kuduga," Marie menepuk punggung Baekhyun lembut. "Kau ini terlalu polos, let me guess Beck, you still virgin, right?" Baekhyun memicingkan matanya. Pertanyaan macam apa itu pikir Baekhyun._

" _Sure I am," Marie terkekeh, bukan mengejek namun merasa lucu dengan nada bicara Baekhyun yang seakan tersinggung._

" _Kau tinggal di London Baekhyun, di Eropa dan America hal seperti itu biasa."_

" _Making love tanpa sebuah komitmen?"_

" _Kami berkomitmen, dia kekasihku," jawab Marie._

" _Tapi kalian bahkan belum menikah," sedekap Baekhyun._

" _Aku tidak ingin membenarkan apa yang kulakukan atau juga menyalahkan pemikiranmu, karena kita dibesarkan dengan kultur yang berbeda Beck," jawab Marie ringan. Baekhyun terdiam sesaat, lalu ia mendudukan diri dikursi tepat didepan Marie._

" _Jadi kau sudah tidak perawan?" Marie mengangguk. "Apa Jared yang memerawanimu?" Marie sukses tertawat mendengar pertanyaan bernada polos Baekhyun._

" _Tidak, aku sudah tidak perawan saat aku pindah ke London untuk kuliah," jawab Marie tenang sedang Baekhyun terperangah mendengarnya. "Aku melakukannya pertama kali dengan mantan kekasihku di usiaku yang ke 17, sweet 17 gift."_

" _Oh my god, kado seperti apa itu," Baekhyun bergidik. "Lalu...saat kau melakukannya bersama Jared, apa Jared tidak bertanya tentang ketidak virginanmu lagi?" Marie menggeleng._

" _Jared dan aku dibesarkan dengan kultur yang sama Beck, jadi Jared memahami hal itu."_

" _Ini seperti sebuah keperawanan tidak lagi berharga."_

" _Bukan begitu, jangan berfikiran sempit begitu Beck," sela Marie. "Ini justru memperlihatkan seberapa besar orang tersebut bisa menerima pasangannya. Keperawanan tetaplah sesuatu yang harus kita jaga dan kita serahkan pada waktunya dan pada orang yang tepat. Tetapi bersikap bijaksanalah bahwa keperawanan juga bukan menjadi tolak ukur untuk sebuah hubungan. Bagaimana kau berpendapat tentang seorang perjaka yang menikahi seorang single parent atau sebaliknya," Baekhyun mengerjap mencoba mencerna ucapan Marie._

" _Bukankah sudah jelas, dia pernah berkomitmen dan bercerai berbeda dengan berhubungan tanpa sebuah komitmen."_

" _Tapi kau tetap mendapatkan seseorang yang tidak lagi virgin, bukan?" Baekhyun mau tidak mau mengangguk. "Disitu poinnya honey, meskipun dia berkomitmen dimasa lalunya tetap saja dia sudah tidak perawan dan bagaimana seseorang yang masih perjaka atau perawan dapat menerimanya. Aku justru kagum dengan orang yang seperti itu."_

" _Bukankah lebih baik jika kita menjadi yang pertama?"_

" _Sure, it's better," angguk Marie setuju. "Tetapi tidak menjadi yang pertama bukan berarti buruk Beck, menjadi yang pertama untuk diduakan atau menjadi yang kedua tetapi selalu diutamakan. Kau pilih yang mana?"_

Baekhyun memejamkan matanya mengingat setiap kata yang dituturkan oleh Marie. Bertemu dengan Sehun hari ini seakan membuka kembali setiap hal yang telah terjadi diantara mereka. Betapa tidak normalnya hubungan diantara keduanya sebelumnya. Baekhyun yang tidak pernah mengakui perasaannya sendiri hingga akhirnya justru menimbulkan luka diantara mereka berdua.

.

.

Pesawat yang membawa Baekhyun dan Sehun mendarat dengan selamat di Incheon. Baekhyun tampak lelah dan sedikit mengantuk sambil menggeret kopernya.

Srett ! hampir saja ia terjatuh karena disenggol penumpang lain yang terburu-buru jika tidak ada sebuah tangan yang menahan lengannya. Baekhyun menoleh dan mendapati sosok Sehun disana, menatap tajam orang yang menyenggolnya.

"Perhatikan jalanmu anak muda," silelaki yang tampaknya masih berusia belasan itu tampak tidak enak hati dan membungkuk.

"Maaf, maaf saya terburu-buru, maafkan saya agassi."

" _Gwechanha,"_ jawab Baekhyun.

" _Gwechanha_?" tanya Sehun lembut. Baekhyun balas menatapnya, Sehun masihlah Sehun yang begitu perhatian dan baik padanya. Hal itu memberikan sebuah kehangatan tersendiri dihati Baekhyun. Dan ia tersenyum menyalurkan kehangatan itu pada sisi hati Sehun yang kosong.

"Hmm... _gwechanha_."

"Baekhyunie, Sehun-ah!" keduanya menoleh kearah suara yang familiar. Miyoung melambai dengan senyuman cantiknya bersama seorang lelaki tampan meski sudah berusia 40 tahunan, Nichkhun ayah Baekhyun.

"Kalian datang bersama?" tanya Miyoung setelah membawa Baekhyun kedalam pelukannya.

" _Ne,_ kami berada dipesawat yang sama," angguk Sehun. Miyoung memandang Sehun dan berdecak.

"Astaga berapa usiamu hmm, kenapa kau bertambah tampan saja adikku," pujinya. Nichkhun menarik Miyoung kerangkulannya. Meski sudah berusia 40 tahunan keduanya masih terlihat mesra.

"Hei sayang, suamimu disini tetap yang paling tampan."

"Aigoo, eomma, appa _keumanhae_ ," ringis Baekhyun membuat Miyoung dan Nichkhun terkekeh.

"Kalian pasti lelah, ayo segera ke mobil dan pulang kerumah untuk beristirahat," ajak Nichkhun.

.

.

Kediaman keluarga Byun tampak begitu ramai malam itu, karena nenek dan kakek dari keluarga Miyoung berada di Seoul dan menginap di kediaman Nichkhun dan Miyoung. Miyoung dengan senang hati menjamu kedua orang tuanya itu. Dimalam natal ini mereka berkumpul setelah sebelumnya pergi ke gereja dan berdoa bersama.

"Bagaimana pekerjaanmu, nak?" tanya tuan Oh pada Sehun.

"Sejauh ini semuanya berjalan lancar, appa," jawab Sehun tenang. Ia, ayahnya, Nichkhun, Miyoung, Baekhyun dan nenek mereka tengah duduk diruang keluarga menikmati kudapan sambil mengobrol santai.

"Berapa usiamu sekarang hmm?" Sehun menaruh cangkir teh ditatakan sebelum menjawab.

"30 tahun appa, kenapa?"

"Ya ampun, kau sudah berusia 30 tahun dan masih saja single?" sindir Miyoung.

"Sudah saatnya kau menikah, nak," sang ibu yang duduk disebelah Sehun menepuk punggung Sehun lembut. Sehun menoleh dan tersenyum.

"Eomma ingin aku menikah?"

"Tentu saja, anak eomma dan appa hanya kau dan Miyoung," jawab ibunya. "Jika kalian berdua telah menikah maka eomma dan appa akan merasa bahagia karena bisa melihat anak kami berada di altar. Kau tahu sendiri eomma dan appa sudah tidak muda."

"Eomma jangan berkata begitu," tegur Miyoung lembut.

"Tapi apa yang eomma katakan benar, meskipun kau sibuk dengan perusahaan di London kau tetap harus memikirkan tentang pasangan hidu Sehun-ah," timpal Nichkhun. Diam-diam Sehun melirik Baekhyun yang tengah memeluk bantal sofa dan pandangannya tampak tidak fokus.

"Aku tidak memiliki teman dekat wanita noona, hyung, eomma, appa."

"Yeahh, karena hanya Baekhyun saja gadis yang paling dekat denganmu," cetus ibunya. Baekhyun dan Sehun sama-sama tersentak. Miyoung melirik anak dan adiknya itu dan bisa melihat ekspresi salah tingkah mereka. "Kalau begini mungkin eomma nikahkan saja kau dengan Baekhyun."

"Haelmoniiiii~," rengek Baekhyun tiba-tiba. Sang nenek justru terkekeh melihat Baekhyun merengek.

"Ahh sudah lama sekali haelmoni tidak melihatmu merengek cucuku yang cantik," Baekhyun memberengut imut dan menggelendot manja dilengan Miyoung.

"Jangan begitu eomma, Baekhyun sangat sensitif sejak ia dan Kai putus," Baekhyun memberikan tatapan peringatan pada ibunya.

"Apa?" suara Sehun terdengar sarat akan keterkejutan. "Putus?" Baekhyun diam-diam menutupi wajahnya dibalik lengan sang ibu.

"Iya, mereka sudah putus sejak 3 tahun lalu Sehun-ah tetapi sampai saat ini mereka masih berteman baik," jawan Miyoung.

"Baekhyun masih muda dan bisa menemukan prianya dimasa depan, tapi Sehun sudah berusia 30 tahun dan ia butuk wanita saat ini," cetus sang ayah.

"Appa, aku tidak setua itu," Sehun tidak terima.

"Miyoung memiliki seorang teman dekat, namanya Jessica Jung," mulai ibunya. "Ibu sudah mengenalnya sejak lama, dan saat ini ia menggeluti bidang fashion. Ia seorang designer, bukan begitu Miyoung-ah?"

"Ne eomma, dan maksud eomma adalah eomma ingin menjodohkanmu dengannya Sehun-ah."

DEG ! Baekhyun tanpa sadar mengencangkkan gelendotan manjanya pada Miyoung membuat Miyoung menoleh dan mendapati wajah shock Baekhyun yang begitu kentara.

"Ia seorang single parent," Nichkhun membuka suara. "Sebelumnya ia pernah menikah dengan rekan kerjaku di Hongkong namun pernikahan mereka tidak berjalan dengan baik dan mereka bercerai setahun lalu tanpa adanya keturunan."

"Eomma menyukainya, tapi eomma tidak akan memaksakanmu untuk menerimanya, paling tidak berkenalanlah lebih dulu."

"Single parent?" Baekhun mencetuskan suaranya. "Haelmoni akan menjodohkan shamcon dengan seorang single parent?" ada nada tidak terima disana. Neneknya tersenyum dengan anggukan.

"Terlepas dari statusnya yang single parent, dia adalah wanita yang baik, sopan dan berpendidikan cucuku," jawab neneknya. "Tapi itu kembali lagi pada Sehun, jika ia berkeberatan dengan status tersebut maka haelmoni tidak masalah," Baekhyun mengalihkan tatapannya kearah Sehun yang balas memandangnya untuk beberapa detik. Sehun tersenyum lalu mengalihkan tatapan pada ibunya, menggenggam jemari sang ibu yang sudah mulai mengeriput itu.

"Jika ibu menyukainya maka akupun akan menyukainya bu, aku tidak memiliki alasan untuk menolaknya," Baekhyn meremas ujung blouse ibunya tanpa sadar bahwa sang ibu memperhatikan segala macam ekspresinya sejak tadi. Baekhyun memalingkan wajahnya dan saat itulah matanya yang berkaca-kaca bertukar pandang dengan mata sang ibu.

"Eom...ma..." bukan hanya Miyoung tetapi Nichkhunpun turut memberikan atensinya pada Baekhyun. Miyoung tersenyum kecil. Nichkhun bangkit dan duduk disebelah kiri Baekhyun lalu menarik Baekhyun kedalam pelukannya.

"Aigooo...anak appa sudah dewasa hmm, appa rindu sekali," sang nenek dan kakek tersenyum melihat bagaimana Nichkhun memeluk anak gadisnya penuh sayang. Sedang Sehun tampak bingung karena posisi Nichkhun yang tampaknya tengah melindungi wajah Baekhyun dari penglihatan mereka. Ia menatap Miyoung dan Miyoung hanya memberikan senyuman penuh rahasia.

.

.

Semua orang sudah meninggalkan gereja ketika acara natal selesai dilaksanakan, namun Baekhyun masih duduk disalah satu bangku dengan tatapan kosong kedepan. Kepalanya sedang dipenuhi hal-hal yang membuatnya galau dan gelisah.

 _Aku mencintaimu, Aku mencintaimu sebagai Oh Sehun yang mencintai Byun Baekhyun_

 _Dia sangat merindukan Korea sebenarnya,tapi ia tidak bisa kembali kesana karena suatu keadaan_

 _Menjadi yang pertama untuk diduakan atau menjadi yang kedua tetapi selalu diutamakan. Kau pilih yang mana?"_

 _Jika ibu menyukainya maka akupun akan menyukainya bu, aku tidak memiliki alasan untuk menolaknya_

"Tidak," geleng Baekhyun dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Matanya menelisik keadaan gereja yang sepi, gereja yang selalu didatanginya setiap natal, sejak ia masih kecil hingga ia tumbuh dewasa. Pandangan Baekhyun jatuh pada altar, membawanya pada kenangan masa kecilnya dulu.

" _Oppa, kalau orang menikah harus berdiri disana ya?"_

" _Iya, itu namanya altar baby Byun."_

" _Ahh keurokuna," Baekhyun mengangguk mengerti. "Kalau begitu, nanti aku dan oppa akan berdiri disana juga kan oppa?" Sehun menoleh dan mengusuk gemas poni Baekhyun dengan sayang._

" _Tentu saja."_

" _Oppa janji ya akan mengajak Baekhyunie ke altar itu bersama?"_

" _Iya, iya, oppa yaksokhae," Baekhyun menyodorkan kelingkingnya untuk melakukan pinky swear._

Baekhyun meremas genggaman tangannya mengingat kenangan masa kecilnya itu, saat itu ia berusia 8 tahun dan Sehun berusia 16 tahun. Mereka tengah menghadiri sebuah pemberkatan pernikahan kakak tetangga Baekhyun. Baekhyun mendongakkan kepalanya merasakan matanya memanas. Waktu berlalu tanpa bisa dicegah, saat ini usianya menginjak 22 tahun dan Sehun sudah berusia 30 tahun. Dalam usia matang untuk menikah. Kenyataannya pembicaraan tentang pernikahan semalam sungguh mengganggu Baekhyun. Rasa tidak rela itu muncul begitu saja ketika mendengar jawaban yang Sehun lontarkan pada neneknya. Kenapa kau begini Byun, bukankah selama ini kau yang mendorongnya menjauh. Kenapa saat ini kau terlihat tidak rela rutuknya pada diri sendiri.

 _Do you remember? Times we spent together  
Do your heart flutters? That time you were my everything  
Now, I only think of you once awhile  
Can't we turn back the time?  
I can't believe it, for a while  
Our story that ended_

Sehun berdiri disana, didepan pintu gereja memperhatikan Baekhyun yang duduk dibangku tengah. Miyoung memintanya menyusul Baekhyun yang katanya masih ingin berdoa dan menyuruh mereka untuk menyusul kembali kerumah. Sehun tidak tahu apa yang terjadi pada Baekhyun, namun sepertinya suasana hati Baekhyun sedang tidak baik. Dengan langkah pelan, bahkan tanpa meninggalkan bunyi Sehun melangkah menghampiri Baekhyun yang masih belum menyadari keberadaannya. Namun semakin dekat dengan sosok itu, barulah Sehun menyadari bahwa bahu mungil yang tertutupi dress berlengan panjang itu bergetar. Ia mempercepat langkahnya dan tepat saat itulah ketukan dilantai membuat Baekhyun tersadar dan menoleh. Mata yang telah berair itu membola menemukan sosok Sehun disana. Sehun berjongkok didepan Baekhyun yang duduk dan memberanikan diri meraih kedua tangan Baekhyun untuk digenggam.

"Ada apa Bakehyunie, kenapa menangis hmm?" bukannya menjawab, Baekhyun justru kembali menitikkan air mata dan balas menggenggam tangan Sehun.

 _On unusually tiring and long day  
There's no one by my side _

_Even just for a moment  
I want to lean on someone and cry  
That time when you and I weren't afraid  
If we held each others' hands  
If only you stayed by my side  
That day I wouldn't need anything else_

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya masih enggan menjawab pertanyaan Sehun, karena hatinya saat ini begitu galau akan perasaannya sendiri. Perasaan yang coba ia hindari dan acuhkan. Perasaan itu justru semakin membengkak setelah sekian lama ditahan.

" _Uljima_ , nanti cantiknya hilang loh," pujuk Sehun, benar-benar khas seorang Oh Sehun. Hingga Baekhyun tidak sanggup menahan isakannya. Betapa ia merindukan semua ini, merindukan segala perhatian Sehun, kasih sayangnya yang begitu besar.

"Hiks..hiks...hiks... op...pa," Sehun terkejut, bukan hanya karena panggilan itu juga karena Baekhyun tiba-tiba menunduk dan memeluknya. Sehun mengelus puncak kepala Baekhyun dengan sayang, bangun perlahan dari posisi jongkoknya tanpa melepaskan pelukan Baekhyun lalu duduk disebelahnya. Baekhyun menyerukkan wajahnya didada Sehun dan kembali terisak disana.

" _Uljima, uljimarayeo_ baby Byun," Baekhyun mengeratkan pelukannya bahkan sampai meremat punggung Sehun. Dia benar-benar rindu hingga rasanya begitu sesak. Selama ini hanya terlihat baik-baik saja, memendamnya tanpa ingin terlihat lemah akan perasaannya sendiri.

" _Bogosieppo_...hikss... _bogosiepposeo_ op..pa," isaknya, Sehun menitikkan air mata namun bibirnya tersenyum.

"Op..pa..nado bogosiepposeo," bisik Sehun lembut mengeratkan pelukannya. Didepan pintu gereja, pasangan setengah baya dan pasangan berusia kepala empat berdiri memperhatikan dua sejoli yang kini tengah berbagi kerinduaan didalam kesenyapan suasana di gereja.

"Sulit bagiku untuk memisahkan mereka," gumam siwanita, Byun Miyoung menatap ibu dan ayahnya. Ayahnya merangkulkan lengannya pada bahu sang istri.

"Kalau begitu jangan dipisahkan," sang ayah memberikan senyuman bijaksana dan kebapakan yang selalu menjadi favorit anak perempuannya itu. Miyoung bertukar pandang dengan ibunya yang tersenyum juga dengan sang suami.

"Saranghae eomma, appa."

.

.

Sehun masih betah mengelus rambut Baekhyun yang kini sudah lebih tenang dan tidak lagi terisak. Si mungil tampak begitu nyaman bersender dipelukan Sehun. Sehun sedikit menunduk untuk mengintip apakah Baekhyun tertidur. Ternyata tidak, Baekhyun tengah memainkan kancing kemeja yang dipakai Sehun.

"Sudah lebih baik?" tanya Sehun dan Baekhyun mengangguk pelan. Baekhyun mendongak dan mengalungkan tangan kirinya dileher Sehun, menyerukkan wajahnya diperpotongan leher Sehun dengan manja.

" _Bogosieppo_ ~ " rengeknya. Saking gemasnya Sehun kembali mengeratkan pelukannya dan mengecupi puncak kepala Baekhyun dengan ssayang.

" _Nado, nado, nado._ "

" _Jeosonghaeyo_ ," cicitnya manja dengan pipi memerah.

"Hmm... _mwoya_?" Sehun sebenarnya mendengar apa yang Baekhyun ucapkan, hanya saja ia bingung kenapa Baekhyun mengucapkan kata maaf.

" _Jeo..song..haeeyooo~_ " rengeknya seperti bocah. Sehun tertawa kecil mendengar rengekan manja yang selalu sukses menghibur hatinya itu. Betapa ia merindukan momen-momen seperti ini bersama dengan Baekhyun.

"Oppa juga minta maaf," Baekhyun menggeleng.

"Aku kekanakan, tidak dewasa, childish, labil..."

"Itu semua memiliki arti yang sama baby Byun," Baekhyun menjauhkan wajahnya dari ceruk leher Sehun namun kini ia menyenderkan kepalanya pada bahu Sehun.

"Aku terlalu egois dan juga kekanakan," lirihnya. "Oppa sudah dewasa, bukan hakku untuk melarang oppa melakukan apapun yang ingin oppa lakukan. Aku...aku...hanya tidak bisa menerimanya. Maksudku... aku merasa bahwa...oppa milikku...jadi saat aku..."

"Shutt... sudah, tidak usah dilanjutkan lagi ya," karena Sehun sendiri tidak ingin mengingat hal buruk yang telah ia lakukan dimasa lalu itu. "Oppa tidak menyalahkanmu karena marah pada oppa, jujur saja...oppa merasa mengkhianati kepercayaanmu. Dan oppa tidak keberatan jika kau menganggap oppa milikmu," Baekhyun mendongak dan mata mereka bertemu dalam tatapan yang dalam.

"Dalam bentuk kepemilikan apapun," Baekhyun meremat kerah kemeja Sehun dimana tangannya masih bertengger manis melingkar disana. Dan dengan segenap keberanian yang ia miliki Baekhyun mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Sehun.

"I love you too," bisiknya tepat didepan bibir Sehun.

Cup ! kecupan lembut itu bertahan tiga detik sebelum akhirnya Baekhyun kembali menyembunyikan wajahnya diperpotongan leher Sehun. Sehun terdiam, masih terkejut dengan apa yang baru saja diucapkan Baekhyun dan juga...kecupan manis yang singgah beberapa detik itu. Kecupan kupu-kupu dileher Sehun menyadarkan si lelaki tampan berusia 30 tahun itu dari keterkejutannya. Tanpa berkata apa-apa ia menarik lembut wajah Baekhyun dari ceruk lehernya dan membingkai wajah mungil itu dengan kedua telapak tangannya.

"Katakan sekali lagi, jebal," onyx tajam itu berkaca-kaca. Baekhyun tersenyum dengan begitu lembut menampilkan eyesmile cantik miliknya.

"Aku mencintai Oh Sehun sebagai seorang Byun Baekhyun," dan kali ini gantian Sehun yang mendaratkan ciuman di bibir mungil Baekhyun.

" _Gomawo...saranghae._ "

 _I can call your name and I can hold your hand  
Is the falling sunlight only shining on me? Can I be this happy?  
You call my name and you lean on my shoulder  
Is the sky's sunlight only shining on you? Can you be that dazzling?  
So lucky, my love  
So lucky to have you  
So lucky to be your love, i am. _

The End ?...

Kepo : Yuhuuu ^^

Ini berakhir disini, seperti yang aku katakan cerita akan berakhir ketika HunBaek bersatu ^^

Maaf untuk keterlambatan updatenya, maaf juga untuk segala kekurangan yang terdapat didalam cerita ini. Dan twima kasi untuk segala dukungan Reader-Nim baik dalam bentuk Review ataupun memfollow dan memfavoritkan ff ini. Maaf karena belum sempat membalas review satu persatu, Gomawooyeooo... **smooch**

Annyeong ^^

Mind to review ^^


	15. Chapter 15

**You're My First**

Main Cast :

Byun Baekhyun

Oh Sehun

Other Cast :

Exo Member

Rate & Genre :

T – Romance – GS

 **Epilog**

Sehun dan Baekhyun menjejakkan kaki mereka di halaman kediaman keluarga Byun. Keduanya bertukar pandang dan berbagi senyuman meskipun ada kegugupan yang tak terkatakan dimata keduanya. Sehun memutari bagian depan mobil untuk menghampiri Baekhyun. Tangannya menangkup pipi Baekhyun dan memberikan usapan lembut.

"Kau nervous?" Baekhyun mengangguk dua kali layaknya bocah, Yeahh.. dia memang bocah kesayangan Sehun bukan. "Apa sebaiknya kita tunda saja, kita bisa cari waktu yang lebih tepat untuk membicarakannya dengan keluarga."

"Tapi haelmoni dan haraboji tidak akan lama berada di Korea, oppa."

"Tapi oppa tahu kau belum siap," Sehun memberikan senyuman yang menghangatkan hati Baekhyun sekaligus menyuntikkan penenang yang sangat ampuh.

"Aku siap kok, asal bersama oppa aku siap," rengeknya. Sehun tertawa kecil dan menjawil hidung Baekhyun gemas.

"Aigoo, gadis mungil ini sudah pandai menggombal hmm," Baekhyun menggeleng manja dengan pipi memerah.

"Aku tidak menggombal."

Cupp ! kecupan tiba-tiba dari Sehun dipipinya membuat Baekhyun bungkam dengan pipi yang semakin memerah.

"Aihh kyeopta, kajja kita masuk dulu dan pikirkan cara membicarakan ini dengan orang tua kita nanti, hmm."

"Oppa yakin kita harus menundanya?"

"Hmm...kita tunda saja dulu ne."

.

.

Sehun dan Baekhyun mencoba untuk bersikap senormal mungkin sekembalinya mereka kerumah dan menikmati makan siang bersama dengan keluarga. Baekhyun dan Sehun saling lirik lalu tersenyum malu-malu. Tanpa menyadari bahwa tingkah lucu mereka itu diawasi oleh mata para orang tua yang diam-diam geleng kepala dan gemas sendiri.

"Sebenarnya kapan mereka akan membicarakan tentang hubungan mereka?" bisik nyonya Oh pada Miyoung.

"Mereka sedang menunggu waktu yang tepat eomma," Miyoung balas berbisik.

"Aigoo, anak gadisku sudah bisa tersenyum malu-malu dibelakang ayahnya," gerutu Nichkhun dalam bisikan. Sang ayah mertua berdehem mencoba menyamarkan tawanya mendengar gerutuan Nichkhun. Ia tentu saja bisa merasakan apa yang Nichkhun rasakan. Hal seperti itu pulalah yang ia alami dulu ketika Nichkhun datang berkunjung kerumah dan melewatkan makan malam bersama. Ada sebuah ketikdarelaan namun melihat ada semburat bahagia dimata sang anak, justru menimbulkan kebahagiaan tersendiri bagi orang tua.

"Ahh Sehun-ah," Miyoung tiba-tiba memiliki sebuah ide untuk membuka obrolan.

"Ne, noona."

"Tentang teman noona, Jessica Jung itu, apa kau keberatan dia bertamu hari ini?" seketika Baekhyun memasang wajah cemberut dan selera makannya hilang. Hal itu tidak lepas dari pengawasan para orang tua yang menahan tawa mereka. Sehun sendiri cukup terkejut akan hal itu.

"Ahh... Jessica-ssi...teman noona itu ya," gugupnya melirik Baekhyun yang mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal. "Apa tidak sebaiknya kita tunda dulu, maksudku sekarang masih hari natal, hari khusus untuk keluarga jadi kurasa..."

"Shamcon benar eomma," sambung Baekhyun. "Sebaiknya dilakukan dilain hari saja, masa di hari keluarga begini mengadakan pertemuan begitu," Baekhyun mengatakannya dengan sedikit nada ketus yang kentara. Kali ini bukan hanya para orang tua, Sehun sendiri ikut menahan tawanya melihat tingkah Baekhyun.

"Aigoo, apa kau takut shamcon kesayanganmu diambil?"

"Geureomyeo," sambarnya. Begitu menyadari sikapnya yang berlebihan Baekhyun menggaruk tengkuknya salah tingkah. "Maksudku...yeahh...nanti aku tidak bisa bermanja pada shamcon lagi kalau..."

"Kau tetap akan menjadi kesayangan shamconmu, benar begitukan Sehun-ah," ibunya memberikan tatapan menggoda yang entah kenapa membuat Sehun bingung namun ia tetap mengangguk.

"Baiklah, kita atur ulang saja nanti pertemuannya," timpal nyonya Oh.

.

.

Baekhyun sedang sibuk mencuci strawberry ketika sebuah kecupan mendarat dipipinya, ia menolah dan hidungnya berbenturan dengan hidung mancung Sehun.

"Astaga, oppa," ucapnya kaget. Sehun tertawa kecil. Ia menyenderkan pinggangnya pada ujung wastafel sambil memandangi Baekhyun.

"Sibuk sekali,"

"Isshh... aku sedang mencuci buah, oppa kedepan sana nanti para orang tua curiga," Sehun memicingkan matanya main-main.

"Para orang tua sedang menonton televisi, ada acara musik natal yang bagus jadi oppa menyelinap kemari," Sehun mengedipkan mata.

"Dasar Lupin."

"Handsome Lupin, "Sehun membuat gestur sok keren dengan pose jempol dan telunjuk didagu.

"Astaga, dari mana datangnya kepercayaan diri yang berlebihan itu oppa," gemas Baekhyun mencubit perut Sehun main-main, Sehun ikut-ikutan meringis main-main lalu keduanya tertawa kecil. Lalu Baekhyun meniriskan strawberry yang sudah ia bersihkan dan mengambil satu untuk ia makan.

"Eittss!" Sehun menarik tubuh mungil itu menyamping dan dengan tiba-tiba menggigit ujung strawberry yang belum masuk sepenuhnya kedalam mulut Baekhyun. Mata sipit Baekhyun membola dengan pipi yang tidak kalah merahnya dengan strawberry yang sedang ia makan.

"Ommo!" Baekhyun sukses tersedak ketika mendengar suara menginterupsi yang dikenalnya. Keduanya menoleh cepat dan gugup ke ambang pintu dapur. Disana berdiri Miyoung lengkap dengan wajah terkejutnya. Tadinya Miyoung bermaksud kedapur untuk membantu Baekhyun membawa buah-buahan untuk cemilan mereka sambil menonton acara ditelevisi namun ia justru dikejutkan akan pose mesra anak gadis dan adiknya.

"Eom..na."

"Noo..na."

.

.

Sehun dan Baekhyun duduk disofa panjang yang cukup untuk dua orang dengan wajah tertunduk namun saling melirik gelisah. Sementara dihadapan mereka para orang tua duduk dengan sedekapan penuh intimidasi. Miyoung duduk di lengan sofa tepat didekat sang suaminya Nichkhun sementara nyonya Byun duduk berdampingan dengan sang suami.

"Jelaskan pada kami, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, apa yang Miyoung katakan benar?" tanya Nichkhun membuka suara.

"Sehun, kau tadi mau mencium Baekhyun?" seketika wajah Baekhyun memerah, namun ia memberanikan diri mengangkat wajahnya.

"Aniyaaa eomma, oppa hanya bermaksud memakan...strawberry."

"Oppa, astaga sejak kapan kau kembali memanggil Sehun oppa?" tanya Miyoung.

"Sebenarnya kalian berdua ini ada hubungan apa hmm, haelmoni terkadang bingung dengan interaksi kalian yang terlalu dekat," cetus sang nenek.

"Sehun, Baekhyun, jelaskan apa yang sebenarnya telah terjadi, jangan membuat kami berspekulasi," tegas tuan Oh. Sehun menarik nafas pelan, menatap Baekhyun yang kembali menunduk takut-takut lalu ia menatap para orang tua dengan tatapan tegas penuh kesiapan.

"Mungkin ini akan membuat ayah, ibu, noona dan juga hyung terkejut dan kecewa padaku," Sehun memulai. "Tetapi aku adalah pemilik perasaan yang merasa benar dengan apa yang kurasakan."

"Musun suriya?" entah kenapa Miyoung yang sudah mengetahui kebenaran akan perasaan adiknya justru gugup karena untuk pertama kalinya Sehun akan mengungkapkannya dihadapan keluarga mereka.

"Aku..."Sehun meraih jemari Baekhyun untuk digenggam. Baekhyun mendongak dan menatap Sehun yang tersenyum padanya. "...jatuh cinta pada Baekhyun," para orang tua jelas bisa merasakan atmosfer cinta diantara keduanya. Bagaimana manis dan penuh kasih sayangnya tatapan Sehun pada Baekhyun. Dan bagaimana Baekhyun membalas tatapan tersebutdengan senyuman malu-malu.

"Kau...mencintai Baekhyun?" Nichkhun membuka suara. Sehun menoleh kearah Nichkhun dan mengangguk.

"Tidak tahu sejak kapan mulanya, aku hanya tahu bahwa aku telah jatuh cinta pada putrimu," Sehun tampak berfikir sesaat lalu tersenyum kecil dan kembali menoleh kearah Baekhyun. "Mungkin, sejak pertama kali ia minta kugendong, saat liburan musim panas 21 tahun silam, mungkin," jawaban Sehun benar-benar membuat semua orang yang ada diruangan itu terpana. Bagaimana seorang Oh Sehun mengatakan hal seperti itu.

"Selama hidupku, aku tidak pernah jatuh cinta pada seseorang seperti aku jatuh cinta pada Baekhyun," lanjutnya. "Putrimu adalah gadis pertama yang membuatku jatuh bangun akan perasaanku sendiri, yang membuatku tidak bisa memandang gadis lain. Karena setiap aku melihat gadis lain, maka aku akan membuat perbandingan diantara mereka dan putri kecilmu ini. Maka dari itu... kumohon, pahamilah apa yang kurasakan padanya dan...restuilah kami," suasana diruang keluarga tampak senyap. Baekhyun mengeratkan genggaman tangannya pada jemari Sehun saking gugupnya.

"Ehem..."tuan Oh berdehem untuk memcahkan kesunyian. Ia memandang dua sejoli yang tampak gugup setengah mati dihadapan mereka itu. "Haraboji tidak mendengar Baekhyun bicara, bagaimana denganmu sendiri Baekhyunie, apa kau juga merasakan hal serupa dengan Sehun?" Baekhyun mengangguk pelan lalu tersenyum.

"Aku...mungkin pernah menjalin sebuah hubungan dengan seseorang, namun...tanpa sadar akupun bersikap sama seperti Sehun oppa," ia tertawa kecil. Miyoung tersenyum melihat anak gadisnya yang kini sudah bisa mengerti bagaimana perasaannya. "Kim Kai, jika aku boleh menyebut namanya, adalah sosok yang nyaris serupa dengan Sehun oppa. Tidak secara fisik, tetapi sikap mereka sangat mirip. Dan hal itulah yang membuatku nyaman tanpa tahu bahwa selama ini aku selalu berada dalam lingkaran bayang-bayang Sehun oppa," Sang kakek menghela nafas pelan lalu menoleh kearah Nichkhun yang balin memandang mertuanya itu. Hal tersebut semakin membuat Sehun dan Baekhyun ketar-ketir dan gugup.

"Eottokhae Nichkhun-ssi?" tanya tuan Oh. Hal itu membuat para istri membuang muka menahan tawa. Sementara Baekhyun dan Sehun bingung. Kenapa tuan Oh memanggil Nickhun dengan tambahan -ssi. "Anakku mencintai putrimu, apa kau keberatan mereka menjalin hubungan?" mata kedua sejoli itu sukses membulat tidak percaya dengan ucapan tuan Oh. Nichkhun memberi tatapan penuh intimidasi pada Sehun. Ia bersedekap layaknya sang ayah diktator dan posesif.

"Kita bisa apa, putriku juga menyukai anak anda tuan Oh," jawabnya seperti seorang ayah yang tengah membicarakan tentang pinangan. "Tetapi, mereka tidak bisa menikah secepatnya karena Baekhyun masih berkuliah."

"Kau dengar itu Sehun-ah?" tanya tuan Oh. Sehun tampak linglung dengan keadaan yang tengah berlangsung. Dan itu spontan mengundang tawa Miyoung dan nyonya Oh.

"Ap...ada apa ini sebenarnya eomma?" tanya Baekhyun bingung.

"Aigoo~ anak eomma," Miyoung bangkit dan menghampiri Baekhyun. Ia memeluk putri tunggalnya penuh sayang.

"Kami sudah mengetahuinya," Nickhun membuka suara.

"Tapi kami menunggu keberanian kalian mengungkapkan semuanya pada kami," sambung nyonya Oh. Baekhyun dan Sehun bertukar pandang tidak percaya. Jadi sedari tadi mereka sedang diuji.

"Eommaaaa~" rengek Baekhyun. "Astaga, aku sudah deg-degan bukan main dan ternyata ini... ini... semuanya sudah mengetahuinya."

"Jeongmalyeo?" Sehun membuka suara.

"Mwoya?" tanya Nichkhun.

"Apa...hyung dan appa...benar-benar menyetujui hubungan kami?" tanyanya. Nichkhun bertukar pandang lagi dengan sang ayah mertua kemudian mengangguk. Nichkhun bangkit dan mendekati Sehun, menepuk bahunya ringan.

"Dulu, aku pernah berkata pada Miyoung ' Miyoung-ah, kurasa dimasa depan kita akan melihat Sehun dan Baekhyun dialtar. Lihatlah betapa akrabnya mereka hmm' dan ternyata itu terjadi, kau jatuh cinta pada putriku," Sehun bangkit dan memeluk Nickhun.

"Terima kasih hyung, terima kasih," nyonya Oh mendekat dan mengelus rambut Sehun, Sehun gantian memeluk ibu angkatnya itu.

"Kami tidak berkebaratan dengan hubungan kalian, karena kau tahu dengan benar bahwa kalian tidak memiliki hubungan darah," nyonya Oh memandang Sehun lembut. "Dan meskipun kau tidak lahir dari rahim eomma, kau tetaplah tanggung jawab eomma dan appa. Bukan begitu yeobo?" tuan Oh bangkit dan mengangguk. Sehun kini memeluk ayahnya. Hari dimana ia kehilangan kedua orang tuanya, Tuhan dengan begitu baik mengirimkan keluarga Oh untuk menjadi keluarga barunya. Ia benar-bena dilimpahi kasih sayang.

"Terima kasih appa, eomma," Sehun lalu berbalik dan memeluk sang kakak yang sudah melebarkan tangan.

"Kau adalah adik terbaik dan tertampan, kau tahu itukan?" Sehun mengangguk. "Jaga putri kecilku ya Sehun-ah."

"Aku akan menjaganya sepenuh hatiku noona, seperti yang kau lakukan padaku, aku menyayangimu noona, terima kasih, terima kasih," Miyoung mengangguk dan menepuk lembut punggung Sehun. Baekhyun kini berada didalam rangkulan sang ayah dan memandang haru kearah ibunya dan Sehun.

"Terima kasih appa," bisiknya.

"Apapun untuk putri kesayangan appa," Nichkhun mengecup pelipis Baekhyun.

.

.

Baekhyun berbaring diatas kasurnya sementara Sehun duduk dilantai dengan kepala dibaringkan diatas kasur Baekhyun. Sehun sedang menemani kekasih mungilnyatidur, yeahhh tentu saja kini ia bisa menyebut Baekhyun kekasihnya secara resmi dan terbuka.

"Aku bahagia sekali," bisik Baekhyun lembut.

"Oppa juga bahagia," sahut Sehun, keduanya mengaitkan jemari mereka. Sehun mengelus jemari lentik Baekhyun dengan tatapan yang tidak lepas dari wajah cantik kekasihnya itu.

"Ini adalah kado natal terindah."

"Hmmm, sangat indah," sahutnya kembali seakan iapun kehabisan kata-kata untuk mendeskripsikan bagaimana perasaannya kini.

"Aku mencintai oppa," bisik Baekhyun dengan suara yang nyaris tak terdengar karena malu. Namun telinga Sehun menangkapnya dan ia tersenyum begitu tampan.

"Oppa lebih mencintaimu baby," Sehun mengelus pipi Baekhyun. "Terima kasih, karena telah menerima oppa yang tidak sempurna ini. Terima kasih juga karena telah memaafkan kesalahan oppa. Kau seharusnya mendapatkan seseorang yang lebih pantas untukmu. Yang selalu menjadikanmu yang pertama dalam segala hal," Baekhyun menggeleng, gantian ia mengelus rambut Sehun.

"Cukuplah bagiku kau oppa, lelaki pertama yang membuatku jatuh cinta, karena aku juga tahu bahwa aku adalah gadis pertama yang membuatmu jatuh cinta, bukankah begitu?" Sehun tersenyum dan memajukan wajahnya.

Cup ! mengecup lembut bibir Baekhyun.

" _You're my first_ ," bisiknya didepan bibir Baekhyun lalu mengecupnya sekali lagi sebelum memberi jarak.

"Tidak peduli dengan siapa pertama kali aku dan kau berpacaran, dan pertama kali lainnya, tetap saja kau adalah lelaki pertama yang mengajarkan tentang cinta padaku," kali ini Baekhyun menarik kerah kaos Sehun dan mendaratkan bibir Sehun diatas bibirnya. Sehun mengulum bibir Baekhyun lembut dan dibalas lumatan kecil pula oleh Baekhyun. " _You're my first too, oppa_ ," bisiknya dan keduanya tersenyum dikeremangan lampu kamar Baekhyun.

 _Why be afraid to make an honest mistake?  
If you acknowledge the pain  
And you wanna change,  
You can get through anything_

 _Remember love, remember you and me  
Remember everything we shared  
On this planet when we cared_

 **Officially End**

 **Kepo :** Annyeonggg ^^

Honestly, ini chapter tambahan, dan aku baru selese juga ngetiknya ditengah rasa kantuk dan bete'nya menghadapi Monday wksss...

Karena ini FF lama, aku ndak pernah menyiapkan Epilog untuk FF2 lama yang tersimpan di lepi hehe jadi sama seperti MNAI epilognya juga baru ^^

Semoga ini mengobati rasa ingin tahu readernim bagaimana HunBaek mendapatkan restu orang tua mereka ^^

Maaf karena aku tidak membuat ini sampai HunBaek menikah dan punya anak, karena Happy Ending kan ndak musti selalu dengan pernikahan, tetapi bersatunya kedua tokoh ^^

Dan untuk Boy Next Door, eottokahe? ak berencana hiatus sampe setelah lebaran karena tetibaan ingin menambahkan Rate M dichapter depan'nya.. eottokhae? karena gimanapun ak ndak mungkin ngepost cerita dgn Rate M, selain karena ini bulan puasa aku jg puasa hehe... akan dipikirkan kembali dehh ya, jika readernim tertarik dengan adanya rate M maka aku akan menunda post chapter depannya. Tetapi jika memang masih ingin tetap updte selama bulan Ramadhan maka aku akan mengubah alurnya supaya lebih aman ^^ sesuai dengan rate awal aku Rate -T.

Twima kasihhh untuk readernim yeorobun yang sudah memberikan review, memfollow dan memfavoritkan ff ini ^^

See u di next story yahh


End file.
